A different Kind of Love
by EvilFalconofDoom
Summary: Maybe turning into a vampire isn't the worse thing Micheal can find out about in one night. Sam has his own dark secret and it's likely not what anyone would think. Warning contains situations with animals [ and other situations] that may be disturbing if you have a run away imagination or sensitive. Nightmare Fuel. David/Mike David/OC Sam/The Farm X} Complete
1. Caught in the Act

**Diffidently AU. Changing it, decided to make it a full story read on! LoL. I own no rights to The Lost Boys, ect, ect... This is pure entertainment. Critique's welcome, Flamers though, beware, I'm far from nice. This has not been beta read, so unless you're volunteering to beta, don't harp on my errors.  
**

He stood outside looking up at the window to Sams' room, it was dark within, but he knew the boy was still awake. Hesitantly he enters the house and creeps up towards the room. It was silent inside, not even Nanook wasn't making noise. The husky had taken to barking or growling at him as if to warn the world of what he is, but this oddity didn't register in his mind, no he had had way to much to think about, like how he can no longer deny Sam was, IS right, as he said, a shit -sucking vampire.

Slowly and silently he enters Sams' room, only a brief moment did he wonder about it, why he's just creeping into his brothers room without making noise like a thief in the night. Was he trying to give Sam a heart attack? He knew Sam was afraid of him and Sam had a right to be. After the sight of David and the others showing him what he was, what they had turned him into, he was down right terrified of himself, but he cared about Sam and hoped Sam would be able to get over his fear of him... He didn't even want to think about how their mom was going to take it when she eventually found out or Sam opened his big mouth.

His brows furrowed, how long had he been standing there looking at Sams' open closet door thinking to himself? Sam should been finished shoving whatever dead animal their weird grandpa had given him into it. Now starting to worry as his sensitive hearing picked up on some noises, strange noises of movement and a sucking sound? Fear suddenly shot threw him, what if David... The thought is cut off as he pushes against the closet door to a close to see what lay behind it, praying that he'd not see his little bother throat-less and being drained on the other side. " ... Sam..." What he saw was just as shocking for different reasons.

Gawking at the sight that lay before him or more like was bent over before him. How much shock could he take in one night? " Holy. Shit. Sam. What the hell!" Only thing he could get out, there just where no words he could think of for the situation. His mouth hung open not even sure what sight is worse, the sight of vampires ripping apart people at a beach bon fire or getting an eye full of his little brother necked on the floor with Nanook... Well now that he thinks of it, it explained why the husky hadn't been bounding around warning Sam his blood sucking brother had returned.. It also explained some other weird things that he didn't want to think about.

Sam jumps up, knocking Nanook over who just seems to go into a low growl at him, which he doesn't even noticed as Sam wraps himself up in his multicolored blanket and shouts at him, though it takes a moment for the words to register threw the shock of what he had just witnessed." You have hands or being a blood sucker make you forgot how to knock you Ass Hole!" pause." It's not what it looks like..."

He wasn't convinced, but just couldn't find any words to say, he just couldn't think of what to say and in fact prefer to just let his mind go blank, so he just stares silently at Sam, who must have read the disbelief on his face as well as confusion.." Ok, maybe it is, but..." Pause." Look Mike it just happen, I got scared, Nanook was so.. Warm and so soft."

A horrified look crosses his face as Sam trails off with a dreamy look on his own. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sam suddenly looks embarrassed realizing how he sounded wistful." Ok Mike, I'll, I'll confess, I have a love of a different kind. One that pretending to be gay is better than anyone finding out the truth... "

Not wanting to hear anymore about Sams' "love life" he slowly starts backing away towards the door, but Sam suddenly starts talking in earnest, perhaps finally finding some kind of weight lifted now that his dark secret was out, who knew, after all his little brother once going doesn't stop." Not just Nanook, I like them all, but the horses make me nervous, I don't want one to kick me, they may.." Now he was about ready to run for his life as he bumped into the door and scrambled for the knob while Sam trailed on about what he wanted to do with grandpas horses and describing their graceful movements in a way he himself would have described the cheerleaders he dated back in Phoenix.

" Oh god Sam images! Images Sam! I do not need or want to know this! Ahgg, yuck." gags as his over active mind provides him mental images of his little brother doing things with animals no human should ever be seen doing.

"Oh yea right Mike, get turned into a shit-sucking creature of the night, I should help you, but nooo, I have a secret you find out about and you can't handle it."

" Sam... I didn't want this, what the hell you want me to do? And I'm not describing what's happening to me to you in detail!" His voice came out a bit pitched higher than normal, with a touch of desperation, really, he did _not_ want to discuss this right now or ever for that matter. " And your secret?! Lets not talk about your secret OK, you know lets pretend tonight never happened?" Yea right he thought, who was he fooling ."I won't say what I saw, you don't say what you saw and it never happened. Mom doesn't have to know. OK? Now I can handle it, fine, just fine, I'm fine, your secrets fine, we're all fine... I just don't need the details... Oh god Nanook licked my face once!" Gags again as he is assaulted with the image of what he could not ever unsee. Finally he gets the door open and slides out of Sams' room just to make a mad dash out of the house and for his bike before Sam can make a move to say anything else.

**I'm no writer, but went ahead with this... Thing of a story. First time writing something.  
**


	2. Murphys' Law

**Second verse same as the first... Meaning what is on the first Chapter still stands. **

**Murphys' Law**

Anything that can go wrong will.

It's picking that tuna sandwich over ham and getting food poisoning.

Walking the dog out to pee, but you don't make it to the door before his bladder lets loose.

Winning the Lottery, just to have your wife throw away your ticket.

Or in this case being a very hungry half vampire trying to get it together in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Also Murphys' law is funny. It unlike lightening can and will strike repeatedly in the same place if fate just happens to be in a humorous mood.

He'd parked under the pier, there was little noise, the boardwalk had already closed up for the night, the rides given their due rest waiting for the mourning. Correction there was some noise as it seemed a few punks where hanging out nearby, getting drunk. Speaking of drunk, he returns to the whiskey bottle he had purchased, the clerk didn't card him, but a lot of those shady little personal owned stores didn't card, though debated the how good an idea this is as he didn't need a lecture from his mom when he walked onto the porch smelling of alcohol... Sleeping under the pier suddenly seemed very appealing at the moment, No Crazed murdering vampires, no Little brothers in lewd positions on the floor... Oh no don't go there, the images will come back, bad enough he has to chase away the images of the carnage from earlier, the carnage Davids gang wrought on the beach punks repulsed and what scared him more, it excited him.." Damn it, how'd I get myself into this mess." He voices quietly to himself, but a little nagging voice in his head taunting him. A girl you idiot, chasing strange girls in the middle of the night, you where just asking for trouble.

Frowns, " I'm going insane, I'm having a conversation with myself in my own head." sighed." And now I'm talking to my self." Downs more of the bottle to chase the images away... Now he wasn't drunk, but not being much of a drinker before he now had a very good buzz going, and his thoughts started drifting to random strange topics in his haze, no longer aware of his surroundings.

Ponders." Grandpa's crazy, what if it is hereditary? Unless Sam's right and he is an alien" Shudders at the thought. " No he couldn't be... Could he?" Starts thinking of ways to prompt Sam to some how find out.." Oh what the hell am I thinking!" Well he's thinking now this night has him so messed up that he actually is entertaining the idea of seeing if his grandpa was an alien, after all vampires exist.

He looks down at the empty bottle, it was not helping his imagination, but least he had that warm fuzzy feeling and light headed that came with getting a good as hell buzz. His mind was so fuzzy that he didn't hear that group of punks that where near by come up on him, until a light suddenly blinded him and he had to hold his hand up over his face... Oh great, what more can go wrong tonight?

"Hey you're that punk that's been hanging out with that Albino freak and his gang!"

Ok it can get worse...He Figures the guy meant David and has this feeling David wouldn't have taken kindly to being called that, but he really wasn't wanting to be associated with those killers, so when all else fails, deny, deny, deny." Umm, Nope. Don't know who you're talking about." Unfortunately the punks, likely the surf Nazis' he herd about, seemed to have taken an unwanted interest in him anyway that wasn't going to be very beneficial to his health.

" Well this is our beach." slick noise, something shiny reflects off the light one of the punks are holding." Time to mess you up, let those freaks know who owns this beach."

Eyes went wide, now he wasn't a push over by a long shot, hell he might been able to take the three ass holes on or at least done some damage before they took him down, but with knives coming into play, the odds on him not being severely injured where slim and as much as he hated it, he was going to have to break and run, to hell with pride. Unfortunately the three must have saw what was coming and lunged at him right as he managed to get up, catching his jacket with one hand to jerk him back and gut punching him with the other to floor him, which only succeeded in winding him slightly, surprisingly not sending him to the ground.

Now the punks undeterred by the limited reaction to the punch they circled him to block his escape, one behind trying and finding it rather difficult to pin him as he struggled.. His only thought, need to get out of here. They're going to carve me up, I need to get away. Shit how bad could this night get.. And as that thought ended, he felt white hot fire spring threw his abdomen, apparently the punk decided to jab him even though his friend or friends as it was taking both of them to hold him so he couldn't run and it wasn't a good job at that.

The sudden pain caused him to go still and grit his teeth, he never been stabbed before, but he never gotten himself mixed up with the wrong crowed before either, just his luck the Surf Nazi's liked staking out territory and had seen him with David. Well doesn't get much worse than this.

And it does get worse, hunger wasn't the only thing that could trigger the vampire in him, animalistic fight or flight response on top of the blood lust rearing its' ugly head did not help with his already taxed control and since he couldn't run, he suddenly snapped, least that's all he could describe it as, it was like his mind took a vacation, but he was aware of what he was doing and what he was doing would probably make a gore enthusiast cringe. After killing or more like maiming he kept going, one dropped he grabbed the other and it happened so fast they had no time to run, well the last guy tried... He didn't get very far. He wasn't satisfied with killing one, he had to take all three of the boys out. At some point the fear had turned to rage on top the burning hunger, but he always been like that, if something scared him bad enough, it turned to anger quickly and he'd lash out without thought on the cause of it or nearby object. This was worse, it was like the vampire inside him magnified his anger into blind rage. The hunger didn't help either.

Looking down at the mutilated bodies, he cringes, he'd gotten pretty ticked off fast. He always had an explosive temper, well when it came to someone messing with his life or bullying Sam. What bothered him, after all was done, he felt no remorse or anything akin to guilt, it was like any moral feelings he had before just poofed, so all he felt was nothing for it and this bothered him, he just killed three people and not even a twinge, sure they knifed him, but still, he should feel something about his actions, worse part was, he had actually enjoyed the carnage and when he drank, it had felt so good beyond anything he felt before, shit it was better than sex and it stopped that pain in his insides that felt like a hot poker twisting his gut making him want to do things, like hurt Sam or his mom. Looking at the mangled mess he made, for all the feeling he could drudge up, he couldn't think anything more than that they where just discarded left over's. Grimaced at the thought, he'd never have had such a careless thought to human life before.

Standing around not sure what to even do for the longest, he felt a twinge of something, some strange instinct that told him he didn't want to be out here when the sun arose and then some strange need or pull, it wasn't something he could describe, just a strange feeling that drew him in a direction, it only took a moment to realize the direction would be the direction of the cave and he had this uncomfortable feeling that they'd be waiting for him to show up, he didn't know why, but he just knew they'd be waiting for him... He glowers, he didn't like this, didn't like this at all. These strange alien feelings that have come to take over his body and mind... And least of all he didn't like the vague feeling that he just crossed some invisible barrier that made it so that he was irredeemably stuck this way, that before he had at least a slim chance of returning to normal.

Well he didn't have a choice now did he after what he just did, means he was going to have to ride his bike up to that damnable cave. " Well just can't get any worse than this."

And at that as if on que, the heavens open up and a rather heavy down pour drenches him head to toe...His arms fall to his side, noisily spatting against now soaked clothes and he sighs..." Least I won't need a bath..."


	3. Hate at First Sight

**The note on the first chapter still stands.**

**Hate at First Sight**

It'd been a week since his oppsie or just plain damned screw up... Sam had freaked out and practically screamed at him For his loss of control, though he did calm down eventually... After repeated no I am not going to eat you. Sam finally calmed down and decided he was still his brother and they agreed, telling mom would be a bad idea. There was also the problem that Sam had tried to tell her about vampires that day, not him, but vampires in general and that did not blow over well. Coarse she didn't believe Sam and thought it was another attempt to mess up her date, so short of giving his mom a heart attack having to show her and he sure as hell wasn't going to show her, it was a no go, she'd not believe it.

This lead to another problem, he and Sam realized he wasn't going be able to stay in the house, he'd just be too tempted when waking up and having yet to feed in the house with his family. That and David, David would likely not take to well to his fledgling not returning to their home. Aside that the main problem was their mom, now he had previously planned on moving out, getting a small apartment after his mom was on her feet again, he couldn't tell her, but he tried to hint at it the one night he told her he wasn't going back to school. Well When he told her he was going to move out with some "friends" he could have sworn she was going to have a heart attack right on the spot. He was 18 though, there wasn't much she could do, wasn't like he was going to stay under her forever... Now that was a scary thought... Mom must have seen this coming as it didn't take her to long to give in, except and now he regrets this, she made him promise to visit at least the weekend...

Cause this weekend Max was coming to dinner, another attempt after that last time. Oh the joy... People hear of love at first sight, well seems it can work the other way, because he instantly hated Max on sight, something about the geeky man just crawled under his skin and made him want to vomit. It wasn't the cheesy suit and the dorkiness, scratch that, super dorkiness of the man, after all Sam was very dorky himself, just something about Max he didn't like.

"Psst." Sams trying get his attention, and he's not in the mood.

"Psst." Still ignoring. Sigh.

Sudden hard jerk on his jacket sleeve." what?"

" think grandpa knows? Maybe that's why he is so obsessed with giving me those dead animals." Sam glances around nervously hoping their mom doesn't walk back in to the dinning area. Max wasn't there yet, food was still cooking.

" Umm He gave you those the first night we moved in, I doubt it." Sam has decided to make him his confident to his strange taste in lovers. While this wasn't something he wanted, Sam just kinda didn't have anyone else to talk to about it, not like he could meet someone and say Hey you like a threesome? The third person's my dog Nanook... Sam was only 13, but well hell anyone thinks a 13 year old boy isn't choking it, they're living in a dream land... Except Sam is choking the dog.

" Yea, but, what if he like some how knew, he's weird, like maybe he has psychic powers. Ok well he might have said something if he was psychic and knew that you're a shit-sucker.."

All Sam got in return was a skeptical look.

" Maybe psychic sexual powers, he can know a persons sex orientation, could be an alien thing, and he can psychically know I like animals, but he doesn't like it, so he's trying to scare me straight by putting their stuffed dead bodies in my room. Maybe he eats fear to, like oh, yea eats emotions, cause damn it Mike , I scream every time I open my eyes and see one or those things... You know he talks to himself about skinning them?

" Well if he is an sexual psychic, emotion eating alien, and he's our grandpa. What would that make you?" Grin crosses his face as Sams eyes go wide as he actually thinks about it. He laughs." Come on, you don't actually believe he's an alien? Sam?"

" Umm well Vampires aren't supposed to be real. We both know they are.. Hey wonder if fairies are real?"

He rolls his eyes at Sam." Geeze you are such a dork... Speaking of dorks, when's that Max thing supposed to show up?"

" Soonish.. You don't like him either." Sam scrunches his face, seemed only one liked Max was mom." Grandpa's weird, but Max ..." Pause." What is it you don't like about him?"

This took him a few minutes to think on it, what is it that just makes him want to punch the guy in the throat? Then it came to him." He's fake." The confused look on Sams face meant he needed to go into detail." You know saying to good to be true? Sickeningly polite, going out of his way for mom. All smiles... He seems to make Ward Cleaver look like a drunken child abuser. No one's like that, not really, only on T.V. like he's hiding behind this good guy mask, till he gets mom and then send the step children off to boarding school. Or sign them up for the military."

" Oh, yea that makes sense." Sam shudders." Wonder what he's hiding..." Suddenly Sam grins and looks at the door way.

" Dinners almost ready, Max will be here any minute... Be Good, OK? Both of you." And then mom turns and goes back to preparations.

It wasn't long at all before Max arrived and sat down for dinner... That's when the staring begun, Max had did a double take at him, it wasn't obvious, but he caught the look and he couldn't help but stare or more like perpetual glare at Max. He wasn't able to pick up on it before, but after becoming full vampire, he could sense what Max was and it ticked him off, more so that he could some how tell that the bastard was damned powerful and he'd likely have a snow balls chance in hell fighting the blood sucking dork.

His glare rarely wavered from Max, though he wouldn't directly look Max in the eyes, instinct told him that direct eye contact would signify making a challenge and he wasn't in any position to do such.. Funny that, humans demand eye contact when you talk to them, but with vampires you might look at their face to show they have your attention, but you don't make eye contact, this fact however wasn't going to stop him from trying to burn holes threw him with a glare.

" Your mother says you moved out with some friends?" Max seemingly trying to be cheery and start a conversation, or more like subtly milk him for information.

The viper." Yes." single small word, yet held so much venom in it no one in the room couldn't miss it. If Max expected him to go into details or be remotely cheery, Max was on something of the illegal kind.

"Michael!" Coarse his mom wouldn't approve of his tone.

" Oh, it's OK Lucy." Max deciding to play the good guy...

Can I vomit now? He asks himself and then looks at Sam who is avoiding looking at Max. Sam had already got on moms nerves with actually asking Max if he was going to marry mom and make him go to boot camp? And that manual labor would ruin his style. It was amusing to see Max at a loss for how to respond to such a question. He wondered if Sam asked it simply to just screw with the man. So now the awkward silence falls Him watching Sam, Sam looking at something on the wall to his left as if it was the most entertaining thing on earth and Max nodding and saying encouraging words to mom as she tries to apologize for her sons' attitudes' tonight.

He still wants to barf, but one thing was certain, he some how had to figure out how to get Max to stop taking an interest in his mom. Knowing the bastards a vampire a powerful one at that, only makes things worse as anyone that fake is obviously up to no good and likely to really hurt mom and Sam bad and possibly grandpa.

At least with David and the Lost boys you pretty much know he's up to no good from first glance, they don't hide behind a mask, other than the fact you don't know they are blood sucking killers. You can expect bad things to happen to you with that group. Inwardly groans with the fact that now he's part of that group permanently.

Finally the tense hair splitting tension is gone, namely because Max vacated the area. And both he and Sam got the joy of a lecture about ruining her dates almost every time. Peachy, but if it deters Max to stay away, the lectures worth it. Sam coarse did his apologies, he however just nods and says" OK." he wasn't going to apologize and was glad his mom dropped it. Cause he's cranky and not from developing hunger this time. No having to spend even three feet near Max was enough to send his mood into a dark pit and he would have let his mom know just how he felt about Max and that would have opened a new can of worms.

He grabs Sams' sleeve and pulls him towards the stairs, he had to tell Sam, Sam minorly protests, but goes along. They suddenly catch a glimpse of their grandpa peeking from his work shop, half eaten oreo in hand.

" I don't like company." They both blink at their grandpa, for a moment it looked like the old man was staring at them, except he was looking towards the dinning area." Guess you boys don't like company either" click and the old man disappears behind the doors to his work shop.

" You still don't thin he might be an Alien?" Sam looks up at him a brow raised as if the weirdness factor of their grandpa proves his point.

" He might not like him like we don't?" He pulls Sam along till they make it to his room." You know you could try sneaking in his bedroom, see if he's stashed his space ship there."

" Yea right, like it'd fit. So why you pulling me around and to my room, you're kind of creeping me out you know."

"Didn't want mom to hear what I have to say." Sam gives him a well go on look." Max is a vampire."

" Uh, Mike already tested him, holy water, everything, didn't work, he's just a normal weirdo... That might be Hitler in disguise."

Sighing, he's been doing a lot of that lately" Yea well don't know about your tests, but I can sense it, moms dating a blood sucking geek who dresses worse sense then you. Well almost, but it's bad enough."

Sam starts fidgeting, he was nervous." Well what do we do? Mom can't date blood sucking Hitler, we both hate him anyway."

" Right now I don't know, we need some kind of plan to.. Get him to leave or something, make him go away." He wasn't good at plans, Beating the shit out of someone, yea, plans no.

" I could stake him!.. Errr except his ass hole hell dog would eat me." After that short burst of inspiration, Sam deflates just as fast, cause how would Sam get around a hound of Hell?"

" Could remove the dog?" This would be a problem, cause it would have to be done in the day and he didn't like the danger Sam would be in trying to achieve this, that and. "Staking's probably a bad idea, it could get you the wrong attention. And you could get yourself killed in the attempt."

" I could call the Frogs, they'd do it, they probably know the best way to remove jack ass hell hounds." Well it seemed there was one animal Sam had no love for.

" Sam don't go out and get over your head, would be dangerous, very dangerous, I had the feeling that snake could break me in half with a thought. And don't know if the rest would want to retaliate if you are successful at staking him." The rest meaning The Lost boys, Sam knew what he meant." Just don't do anything at least for now?" Sam when determine and didn't let things go and Sam had that determined I'm going to stake this bastard look on his face.

" I can still plan with the frogs, but not going to wait long, though they'll need proof, maybe we can some how get it out side the house, you said he was powerful, maybe he has a way to temporarily seem human. "

" If you test him and get a reaction, could be fatal." The possibilities of his little brother becoming that dorky snakes chow was something he wanted to avoid.

" I'll use a mirror, let one the frogs hold it and then distract him, that'd be proof enough, and Max wouldn't know the difference.. Not going to let some suck face steal mom away, they already got you, not going to let them get mom too."

Sighs, Sam wasn't going to let up, but at least Sam wasn't going to go about his interest stupidly." Fine, but you'll give me a day? At least to make sure things aren't going to turn into something nasty? He Watches as Sam nodded, least he was going to give him a day and not go suicidal to soon.

" I'll be back tomorrow night to see what you got planned and let you know what they will want to do in the event of Max permanent disappearance. Don't do anything stupid."

" Yea, me do something stupid? I'll have it all planned out Mike, there won't be any problems, we'll go in, get the job done and be out in time for lunch at the hot dog stand! And ride a few rides."

"Ha, ha... Moms probably not going to be happy with a missing Max, but guess she'll have to find a new guy, one that likes the sun." Makes a face, he wasn't sure how he should feel about being a small part of plotting the death of another vampire, even if he hates the guy. He didn't feel any kind of bond towards Max at all, like he did towards David and the others, must be something to do with some weird vampire blood relations, but if it came to it what ever it was, some kind of blood bond, a pack thing, mind control, instinct, he just knows he would not be able to willingly talk about a plan to stake the Lost Boys.

" Well mom will have to deal, things just have to go the hard way, she'll get over him." Sam yawns, but seems to want to stay awake.

" Guess that's my que to leave? Nighty, night dork."

" Yea night, Suck Face." Sam flops onto the bed and rolls up in his blanket, looking like a human pig in a blanket. ' hey shut the light off on your way out and crack the closet door."

**Heh might as well, if someone has ideas for chapters, go ahead and shoot them to me, I'm all ears or if yea want an OC dropped in. ( I won't do fluff, so relationships are highly unlikely, unless I can amuse myself, at the OCs' expense.) If OC is to meet The Boys or one in particular without dieing, give plausible reason or I'll have a bit of fun with it, again at the OCs' expense. I am not a fan of OCs' for many reasons, but will be nice to them if plausible reasons and details are given for what to do with the OC, That Said, KUDOS to VogueCharlotteVogue and thexlastxfantasy, so far only two writers that I like the OCs : } .**


	4. Unliving with Insanity

**Same still stands as on the first chapter.**

**Unliving with Insanity**

***Davids PoV***

He glances up as Michael enters the main part of the Cave. He had been feeling intense anger from his new fledgling for near an hour, thought he could guess why without dipping into the others mind to find out... Max had paid them a visit not to long before Michael had showed back up from his little trip to see his mortal family. While it was inadvisable for Michael to be so close and personal to the mortals that where his family, Michael had enough sense to not over do it, so he'd allow Michael this. Also as he knew it would, it made Michael less edgy around him since he wouldn't deny Michael it or harm the mortal family for it. Build a little trust, make for small allowances and those walls will crumble soon enough. Time, he has enough time to achieve what he wants, even if he didn't like having to be patient.

" Something bothering you, Michael?" He gives Michael his full attention eyes on him, Michael coarse gives him that don't fuck with me challenging stare. He ignores it, anyone else where to look him in the eyes, he'd have ripped their face off, but it only makes him smirk. Though Michael couldn't beat him in a fight, the fledgling was quite strong physically, stronger than most fledglings, due likely to his weight lifting as a human. He liked the challenge Michael presented. Oh Michael, you are going to be so much fun. Now If only you would loosen up enough to let that stick fall out of your ass.

" What? No.. Yes." Michael has something on his mind, that is obvious." What do you know about hell dogs?"

That was an interesting question, conversation starter? Not that it matters, he already knows what is on Michaels' mind, but his smirk turns into a pleasant smile if a bit unnerving one. Michael was new to this and weary and would of coarse have to come to him for anything he needed to know that didn't come with instinct, this pleased him and he made sure to address Michael soon as he entered the cave so that Michael would have to focus on him. We wouldn't want you to try and ask one of the others about what is on your mind now would we Michael? Coarse he would act as if he knew nothing of what Michael was thinking, why spoil the fun, Michael will just eventually come out with it, he's practically dieing with the need to know.

" Now why would you ask a thing like that? And where did you learn about hell dogs?" He pulls out a cigarette and lights it up, never taking his eyes of Michael. He would appear to be seemingly waiting patiently for Michaels' answer. The sound of Paul trying to hide a snicker came from his left, likely getting a kick out of the charade he was playing with their newest member.

" Umm." Michael furrows his brows trying to figure out how to bring the subject of Max up.

Chuckles as he takes a drag from the cigarette. Oh Michael, you are just to blunt to come up with a reasonable way to say what you want, aren't you? The sooner you blurt it out, the sooner you can get your answers. " What's on your mind Michael? Night's not getting any younger." As fun as watching Michael squirm with being on the spot trying to figure out how to address his little issue, it really was starting to get late for us, a little prompting to get Michael to talk was needed.

" It's about Max... who has a dog. Can't really say how I know, just someone mentioned it and he's been going out with my Mom..." Michael trials off, coarse he wouldn't mention Sam as the source of his knowledge on the dog, ever the protective big brother.

" Oh, Max?." Leans forward as if this was the most interesting subject he has ever herd." We know Max don't we boys?" Paul and Marko laugh, Paul giving a bob of his head. Dwayne doesn't take his attention from whatever book he's pilfered from who knows where, but a scowl is present on his face, obviously he wasn't fond of the Max topic.

" Couldn't be a nicer guy." The sarcasm coated his words like an oil slick, followed by a low laugh. Max, now there was someone he lost no love on. Max out lasted his usefulness and, well Max was hardly sane, but sanity seems to be sparse in Maxs' family.

" Uh , yea, Max, why does he want my mom and is there a way to make him not interested in her?" Michael was starting to get comfortable with the subject and starts to relax, though slightly, when it seemed they weren't fond of Max either.

" He wants to get your mom in his bed and do nasty, nasty things to her, why do you think he wants her Michael?" Another puff on the cigarette, it was a habit, not that he could get addicted like a mortal, their bodies only had one addiction. He just liked the feel and look of the smoke and it was an old habit he picked up as a mortal and never felt need to quit, not like it would kill him. " Only way to deter him from your mom is if he gets a fat stake where his heart should be..." Michael ignored his remark to do about what Max wants to do to his the mom, but he knew it had grated the others boys' nerves.

" Nah, stake won't work! He keeps it in a jar! On a bed side table! " Paul, one who couldn't resist some snappy joke. Both Paul and Marko laugh, he only smirks, Dwayne just shakes his head as he turns a page in that book.

" That would make him one heartless bastard." Marko deciding to add an insult to the joke to show their love for their deranged self proclaimed father, which Paul nodded in agreement with a wide grin stretched across his face.

" As I was saying only way to stop him is to stake him. As for the hell dog, they aren't easy to kill, only guarantee is killing it's master.. Fun hu?." His smirk broadens seeing Michael trying to mull this information over and surprise on his fledglings face at how willingly he was providing information. This was a win, win for him, get Michaels' trust and maybe gratitude, with the bonus of if that little brother of Michaels' can pull off this little stunt, they'll no longer have Max trying control them and no more cleaning up Maxs' mess when his attempts fail. The Boys where his, always have been, not their sires and certainly not Maxs' no matter how delusional the old bastard was thinking they belong to him. "To get to the Master you have to kill the dog, to kill the dog you have to get to the master. Don't you just love Conundrums?" His laugh came off a bit sardonic, but Michael had caught on. Sure Michael wasn't much on the using his brains part, but neither was he stupid.

" Why do you hate Max? Can't be for same reason as me, what is he to you?" Oh now isn't Michael getting curious.

"You mean what he is to us, you're one of us now... And what he is, is the Master Vampire over Santa Carla. He's old and powerful, but worse he's insane. It seems genetic. He sired our sire who was his younger brother." With that he gives a gesture to himself and the other boys. " Though our sire met an untimely end shortly after siring us." He couldn't help but laugh, they all did, even Dwayne.

Michael was one of the boys now, so it wouldn't hurt to give him a quick history lesson as their Problems with Max started with their sire.

" The boys and I ran together doing what we could to survive before we met our sire. We didn't like hurting people, intimidation and threat was enough to earn our keep. There actually was five us to start, Jesse met his end when the hotel collapsed from the quake. It was early evening, we were newly turned." Loosing Jesse was still a sore spot for them even after all this time, so he wasn't going to give much detail about Jesse and what happened with that, side it wasn't relevant.

"The man, Maxs' brother who sired us didn't give any of us a choice in the matter. He wanted to use us, have us turn as many people as possible, we where to be his willing soldiers and pawns. I wasn't going to go for that, nor the boys. I told him what I thought of his little plan and what I thought of him." snorts "Our loving sire decided he would kill me when I refused his psychotic wish to take over the world with making a vampire army, he wanted to use us, split us up to go around making an army... Completely insane and hated humans with a passion, wanted to eradicate humanity and make a world of vampires. He didn't like my objections to his plans. Or being called insane, but what the hell would we feed on if there's no humans? So luck would have it that the big one hit, drove the hotel under ground with us in it and with the quake he had a nice little happy accident. It served us for Max to think humans killed him."

" Max decided to adopt us "orphans", remarking how he taught his brother everything he knew, but knew humans would be his bothers down fall." smirk." So it was beneficial to get all we needed out of Max and then go on our little way to leave him behind, only one problem. Max has this little idea in his head that we really are like some family and we are like his kids. We didn't care for that, I didn't need parents to take care of me as a mortal, sure as hell don't need Max. It would been ignorable if he wasn't trying to force his insanity on us.

" We're meant to be free, meant to be outside mortal laws and restrictions, we don't even think in the same way as humans, we pack and have instincts and are superior to humans, but explaining this to Max is impossible, he irrationally thinks we can all live as this perfect family, try to push us to act like we are his loving sons and act "civilized" and sophisticated little gentlemen that follow human ethics and values and laws. He even tried getting me to call him father. I'd rather have sliced my tongue out with a dull razor than call him that." He sneers.

"Max though other than just wanting to force your mom as his mate, just wants to use your mom as a way to control us, sire her, subdue her and control her so that she helps him try to control us to enforce his delusional view of a perfect immortal family. We're not human, I've tried telling Max that, that he can't expect us to play like a bunch of mortals living a fairy tale life. Max won't get it in his head, just like his brother, so we started letting him know our displeasure at his thinking he could make us be his perfect little family, that's when he got this crazy notion that we need a mother. Your mom isn't the first and if things go his way, she'll not be the last. He has this blind vision of this perfect life. He even has a damned white picked fence around that bloody house of his. Not everyone can handle the change and the type Max goes after can't handle it. He likes to target caring mothers that dote on children and have an innocence about them."

Pause... He smelled an opportunity to sugar coat his trickery to turn Michael, Michael's being quite and actually listening and even had taken a seat across from him on the ruined fountain. This was perfect." He planned to turn you and your brother himself, I saw you first and couldn't let you go to waste under his delusional mind once I knew his plan, he'd have damaged you, oppressed you and controlled you, make play the loving son his delusional mind wants. It's always the same, he tries to give the woman the choice except it's not really a choice because he turns the kids forcing the mother to have to choose him or loose her children.. It doesn't matter who or the age of the children to him." This had the effect he was hoping for, Michaels' thoughts seemed to accept the implied idea that he had turned Michael to spare him worse from Max. Michael doesn't have to know he'd have turned him Max or no Max. It also gave Michael more things to hate about Max.

" Wait, what about Sam? He's going to try and turn him?" Michael didn't like that one bit.

" Well Between you and little Samuel, his plans aren't going as he expected." Another round of laughs. He smirks." He wasn't to happy seeing you turned when he had planned to, without the direct sire fledgling link, he can't keep track of you, nor can he easily try to draw you to him and that piss's him off to no end. Your little brother and his little wannabe hunter friends had really thrown him off and the only time he could get you and Sam in the same room with Sam not trying to choke him to death with garlic..."

"His head look ready to explode when he showed up to grill David about what happened to you." Marco commenting this time, Paul starts cackling.

" Or splashing holy water on him, then tonight he finds out you are already turned and that he couldn't try to sneak his blood to Samuel with you staring bloody murder at him all night."

Paul and Marko laugh, Dwayne chuckles.

" Ah! Yea about that, how did Max not react? Is it something master vampires can do?" Michael leaned forward a little, more an unconscious action than him wanting to make sure he hears what is said.

" Someone invited him in, only a resident, one still with humanity can render humans useless against a vampire in their own home. Once invited only thing that will have any effect is fire, sunlight and decapitation."

" Oh." Michael was now grinding his teeth, angry it seemed with him self since he had been the sucker that invited Max in, though Michael didn't know any better at the time, the knowledge now still would make it sting and Michael wasn't good at hiding that little fact.

"Laddie's a product of one of his failed attempts. Star thinks Laddie still has a family, he does, a father a few cities over. Laddies' mother committed suicide and tried to kill Laddie when she realized what was happening she couldn't handle it. Laddie though barely remembers anything and doesn't know what really happened to his mom."

"Laddie came from Maxs' failed experiment. Did star?" Michael was bound to ask this question after what he said about Laddie.

" No. Star was mine. Unfortunately." He wasn't going to hide his distaste for the girl, it wasn't personal, or maybe it was, but she had grated his nerves to no end. He wasn't fond of weakness in someone even if female and the poor me I'm a half vampire against my will routine was getting damned well old. Star was no innocent.

" I found her on the beach, another drifter, runaway, what ever. Brought her here, gave her the run of the place, tried to make her one of us. She willingly took the bottle I offered and drank and she might tell you how we picked her off the beach and tricked her, but she leaves out the part that she actually had an idea what we were, gypsy girl who was warned to stay away from us, that we are blood drinkers, she had a little fit with her family and how they wanted her to live and decided to run away out to the beach and nearly jumped at the chance to be taken away."

" Only she decided she didn't like it once she realized what it truly was." Sneers." I wonder what she thought it was that blood drinkers do? Suck carrots and sing happy songs around a camp fire?" Oh Star did have her use though, it would been so much harder to get you here now wouldn't it Michael without her as motivation. He almost could thank her, almost for the fact she freaked out and dumped Michael because Michael wasn't the knight she thought, Able to resist for her and save her.

She had dumped Michael for not being the fairly tale hero come to save her, leaving Michael to need a friend to talk to, which so happened that night the boys conveniently where out... At his orders of coarse, leaving him the only one Michael could talk to, to be comforted after learning Star wanted a knight in shining armor to fight for her, not him. Even if she might not truly feel that way, it didn't hurt to crush any notions Michael may have at trying to kindle any relationship with star, especially if by some freak act Star becomes full vampire. Michael is his, not Stars, no one can have Michael, Michael just hasn't realized this yet and no one's going to come between him and who he claims and take them from him. It's just a matter of time and some work to get Michael on the same page as him.

" Star wasn't completely tricked, she came into this with some idea of what we are. Now normally I'll test the one we plan to initiate, as I did with you, to ensure they really could handle what was coming and how strong their will to survive is... Star though said she knew what we are and then even go as far as to want it if it meant escape from her oppressive gypsies family. She seemed to have a strong will. If she wanted it, then she could handle it right? So I turned her." Oh yes it was his mistake, but he'll never actually say it out loud that he made a mistake, no matter the truth of the matter. This was as close as he'd get to admitting he fucked up. Also a lesson learned, he's going to stick to testing any potential members no matter the circumstances.

" She wanted this?" Oh this is good, Michaels' anger at Stars rejection resurfaces, good, stay angry at her." I didn't want it, I didn't know what I was doing or what would happen, but she knew, she never said anything to me when I asked her about this and she wouldn't talk."

Ah, typical, Michael is male, naturally he'd have thought: But the sex was great. Though Michael and Star in the bed was far better than the rampant thoughts he got from his fledgling the morning he came back as a full member, they had welcomed him showed him where and how to sleep. He naturally dug into Michaels mind to know what was going on in it and all that happened. Michael was right, he wouldn't have taken that insult to well, he would have ripped that Surf Nazis' tongue out and choked him on it while draining him. He delighted in the viciousness in which Michael retaliated, however he regretted digging deeper as he got to know Michaels' little brother just a little to personally. He wasn't sure if he had wanted to laugh or block out that image altogether and hope to not see it again... A love of a different kind indeed, kid.

It was the first time he had actual trouble keeping a straight face and that was a feat, though even he had to admit finding a family member going at it with the dog on the floor would be shocking. Nothing gets to him, he won't let it, mortal folly to care about the pathetic opinions of those who are beneath you, unless they are stupid enough to insult one of us to our faces, then we find them latter. first time for everything. He'll just have to be careful about dipping into Samuals' mind if he ever are close enough.

"Don't worry about her, she is fickle and not worth it, you look stressed." He gives Michael that cold smile of his and pulls out a joint from inside his coat." Here this will relax you." waits for Michael to take the joint, which Michael does with only slight hesitation," Oh another thing about the hell dog, it is still a dog and just as stupid, it will attack anything that could endanger it's master. The little flaw with hell dogs, they will ignore everything else to kill the object of threat, regardless of if it's behind a barrier or in something, it'll keep going till its dead or out of sight unless its master commands it to stop. Wouldn't be to hard for someone to make it go after something, while someone sneaks past it, maybe even get it to follow that someone out the gate."

" Thanks." Michael looked like he wasn't sure what to think of the little assistance in the removal of Max, but the boy disappeared towards the sleeping area, apparently ready to rest. They wouldn't be long in joining.

Clasps his hands together after Michael is out of sight." Well boys, looks like our little problem with Max may yet be solved." It had been a pain in the ass trying to figure out how to remove Max ever since he forbade them to go near his store and started with this need to get them a mother. Max didn't trust them, he knew they where tired of his attempts to force them into some sitcom like family lifestyle as if they where really human. They still showed up till he told them to get out, it was worth it to see Max unravel even a tiny bit.

Now they had a way to remove Max. They couldn't, Max was to powerful for them to attack directly and he was never without that dog who warns Max before they would be able to even catch him by surprise, not that Max wouldn't sense them anyway, but the kid Samuel and his little idiot friends can go out in the day when Max would be vulnerable. Even if Max woke... He lets out an unpleasant laugh, the others join in knowing just what he was thinking." Ah the pitfalls of trying to live like a human. With all those lovely windows."

Ah seems Star's finally coming back, probably had waited somewhere till last minute. Star had taken Laddie and ran out when the enraged Max had showed up. Star has no clue who Max is, not that he cares. The fact that Star was scared shit-less and wanted to leave was amusing, Star always comes back though, never stays gone. He stood, it was time to rest and he had no interest in talking to Star, not right at dawn.

**There's a prequel script floating around that never made it into being a movie, where the ideas of their past came from in this. Also, if your reading this do drop a review, it's appreciated and does good for the motivation, again this is actually a first time for me to make a fic.**


	5. No Body Means No Murder

**First chapter notes still apply here**

**No Bodies Means No Murder**

He had rode his bike back to his grandpas' house after the sun set, as he told Sam he would, sides he needed to make sure Sam didn't do something stupid and with the determine look Sam had he'd not have put it past his little brother to run out and take matters in his own hands if he had taken to long to show up.

Suddenly there was the sound or a loud thunk of the door haven been swung open and left to slam shut and rushing foot steps. Before he could get off his bike Sam practically slams into him and then starts tugging on him with a mad rush of words spewing out so fast that he couldn't keep up with what Sam was saying. Sam was like that, he got to over excited his mouth ran faster than a formula one race car. The only problem was, it made it hard to decipher what Sam was saying and Sam was also a touch panicked, almost screaming, which didn't help his own nerves, which was not a good thing being that he was now a vampire .

Suddenly he clasps a hand over Sams' mouth, Sams' eyes go wide a moment as he leaned forward toward Sam, Sam being still a bit uncertain about him." Breath Andy Pandy and talk.. Slowly before you pass out." How Sam could talk so much and still get enough air was a mystery. He took his hand away when Sam nodded.

" Shit you find out anything not going to wait don't matter going to have to go after him Mom just left to the store but she already got another date set up with him in two nights here at the house he wants a private talk with me with some stupid bonding so I understand he's not trying replace dad and and..." Well Sam was a tad slower, but still rushing out everything without pause.

" He asked when you was coming over and mom told him only weekends you said and and then when he asked for a another date here and the talk during the week he's going to eat me Mike! I know it! Then he'll go after mom and grandpa and we're going to kill him tomorrow morning so he doesn't take mom away they already got you, not going to let them take Mom!" Sam finally stops to take in air, panting slightly.

He closes his eyes and runs his hand threw his hair, great Max must have decided to call their mom sometime before he got here tonight and set up this dinner date. Sam must have been listening in on the phone conversation from his room since their mom wouldn't have told Sam all this.

More tugging, at this rate he's going to need a new jacket." So?" Sam finally asks after catching his breath.

" So?" So he was confused, what was "so" supposed to mean?

" Anything? You know won't be any problems from the suck face gang?" Sam gives him this look that says I'm waiting.

" Oh, oh yea... David told me to stake him.." Sam just looked surprised." They apparently don't like Max, they think he is insane." After what David said, he would have to agree actually, he wasn't going to go into details about it, they hate Max was good enough." He also said pretty much you won't be able to kill the dog, dog dies when Max dies, but he's a stupid dog and would just go after one person and try to kill them and even follow them out of the gate while others sneak in."

" Perfect!" Sams' scream makes his ears ring." Great! I can work with that! I'll have tell the Frogs, then... Oh yea you'll have to drop me off at their comic shop, I'm staying the night, mom knows."

****** **At the Frogs ********

Inwardly groans, he had dropped Sam off at the comic shop and now for the past 15 minutes all he's herd is insults and threats from the two weirdos. It was getting on his nerves. They where standing in the doorway of their shop while he was on his bike sitting out front of it.

Now when he brought Sam here he didn't like the idea, he assumed these Frog brothers where a little older closer to his age, least what it sounded like the way Sam talked about them being expert killers that can handle anything, Nope, two little kids, not much older than Sam, he's sure the you have got to be kidding me look was plastered all over his face.

" We don't work with vampires, really you should let us stake him now, trust me you'll feel better for it." The one called Edgar, Edgar seemed to be the one that is the instigator, while his brother Alan acted like support, or to pitch in and add onto what Edgar Says.

" They're our sworn enemies." And there goes Alan adding in.

" We are Not staking Mike!" Sam isn't into the whole kill your brother thing, but then he has always been there for Sam, would be a shitty thing for Sam to turn on him now.

" Yea well, we will, the blood sucker has to go." Edgar again, really these kids where annoying and taking up to much time bickering over staking him.

And now the kid is actually drawing a stake with Sam grabbing his arm telling him to put it away, Alan seems less certain and more Edgars follower, so he's just waiting as back up. Fine they want t play hard ball. He suddenly stomps one foot on the ground, causing his shoe to make a loud smack, this got their attention." Don't make me have to get off my bike and come in there to pummel you two little freaks." He wasn't a bully, not after all the fights he's gotten in over people who bullied Sam, he wouldn't put a kid threw that, but these two where just pissing him off and he knew how to play the part.

What ever it was that in what he said, it made both their eyes go wide and they both shut their mouths. It was almost comical, for all their talk, they where just scared little kids and seems likely they got bullied a lot by older kids. He wasn't sure what had shocked them, his tone, or the words pummel and freak, likely they got a lot of that, way they stood there looking at him, he could swear they where having flash backs. These kids must have a very sucky life, no wonder they're playing commando vampire hunters.

" Nosferatu has a temper." Edgar mumbles for a moment. " Alright fine, but this is a trap, we'll not hesitate to stake you."

I'm shaking in my Nike's he thinks to himself. " Ha, ha.. I'm not going to have my brother get hurt, which if you two get my brother hurt, I'll give your little ass's swirlies of death." The looks on their face said it enough, they knew what a swirly was and likely had one at least once. He literally meant swirlies of death, he would kill these kids if they caused something to happen to Sam.

" Come on Mike, I'll be fine, I got a plan.. Oh you don't need your old football stuff, the shoulder pads, everything, can you bring that by here? Go home get it?" Sam asks the weirdest questions sometimes.

" Well since I'm not going back to school, no I don't need it..." Yea he was confused, this didn't seem like a change of subject or anything, but the randomness of it threw him off. " Why do you need my old football gear?"

" It's part of the plan, I can tell you latter, go get!" Geeze Sam could be demanding.

Rolls his eyes." Fine, I'll get it." Soon as he kicks his bike to life, the Frogs start their bickering about vampires back up, he ignores it and speeds off to pick up his gear for what ever weird idea Sam has.

******** Sam PoV ********

It was going to be hard to sleep that night, not that sleeping in the Frogs home was that bad, OK it was, it smelled funny, they stayed in the back of the shop and their parents where only there physically, to stoned to notice much and give more than a hi Sam. He just had so much on his mind and he was unsure about going after Max. Was easy to puff up and tell Mike he had it handled, he got a plan, but thinking about it, it worried him cause even good plans can go wrong.

And what the hell is that stain on the couch? Eww gross, their parents must do sick shit there. That's the couch, there should be like a universal rule that you do not do those things on the coach! No should be against the law! Cringes as he walks past and stands out in front of the couch, the Frogs had taken up a couple of cheap chairs.

Glancing towards the kitchen he could see their hippie parents in the doorway. Ewww Their parents are all entwined all over each other like snakes tied together. Wow Edgar and Alan really have a fucked up family, and here he has been thinking his was bad with the moving to the T.V.-less, mall-less Murder Capitol of the World. He had wondered what Mike was looking at behind him, in the car ride over, but he figured was some girl. Gah had he seen that, he'd been freaking out telling their mom Murder Capitol of the World! We're gonna die in our sleep by some axe murder! Maybe he thought, maybe I shouldn't give mom such a hard time about things after all, after we save her from Max. He looks around the area a little scared to sit on anything afraid what kind of stuff he might find underneath himself.

" Never mind the them, they're like that a lot." Alen had spoke, trying take his mind from their parents no doubt.

" Yea tell us this plan of yours." Edgar cutting right to the chase.

" Umm guys, your parents are right there." He was a bit nervous about having grownups listening in on them, especially when they are practicing free love a few feet from them.

" Ignore them, they won't even notice, tell us this plan to kill the head vampire you have." Edgar seems to not care about what his mom and dad are doing in the doorway to the room that passes for a kitchen

" yea, you where so eager on the phone when you called us earlier." Alan, well is the same.

" Well it's." Eyes dart around, oh thank god they are not taking their clothes off, they just keep kissing and sucking on each others' face, dammit easy for them to say ignore it, it's like trying to do homework while to wildebeest are rutting on your bed.

" Ok, We're going to Maxs' house at noon, someone is going to distract the hell dog while the other two make their way to the house, the one who distracts the dog, leads him out side the gate and the two going in closes the gate. While the hell dogs distracted the two going in will enter, locate and eradicate the evil master vampire in his sleep."

" And the one that is distracting him will wear this." He holds up the football gear and then knocks on it." It will help keep drooly from eating the wearer, coarse they'll need to wear a lot of thick clothing underneath it." Well he hoped that all the padding and stuff would last long enough to hold the hell hound off.

" Sounds like it'll work, so you think you can distract the dog long enough..." Edgar agreeing, cool wait, what..

" Woe, woe guys what you mean me distract the dog?" he didn't want that damned overgrown Chihuahua near him ever again, this was not sounding as good as he thought it would, but he hadn't plan on being hell dog bait.

" your idea, sides we're the expert hunters, we need to be the ones inside." Edgar points at him and his brother.

" We know what we are doing when it comes to the undead, you're just a civilian, sides we're not putting on death breaths stinky football stuff." Alen actually pinches his nose.

He frowns and takes a sniff of the equipment, then gags." Damn Mike, when's last time you washed this." he glanced at the Frogs, they just stared." Yuck, I'm going to have Mikes' jock stink on me..." Sighed, he should have seen it coming, Mike hated laundry day.

****** **Day ********

After a night of planning they where ready, luckily the frogs had an old bike to spare so he didn't have to call his mom, then ride all the way back to meet with the Frogs. It gave them time to go over the plan and make sure everyone knew what to do. They then rode to Maxs' house, the football gear and extra clothes where heavy as hell hanging on his back inside the large gym bag Mike had brought it over in. The Frogs let him use some spare clothes to wear as extra padding, long sleeve commando camouflage. And hell no he wasn't going to wear any of it till he got to the destination.

Mike had explained to them when he dropped the bag off that Max had got invited into the house, why they couldn't oust him that night, Mike still was a resident and had humanity at the time, so it had counted. Invite one in and anything you throw at them short of an actual stake will be useless. Edgar and Alen just looked at each other and said We knew that, everyone does. He had almost yelled at them about Why didn't you mention that he got invited as a possibility that nothing worked then?!

He and the Frogs decided trying to face Max at night to get proof was to risky. Even though the Frog brothers didn't like it, they went ahead and decided Mike was telling the truth, Max is a vampire, the head vampire. He had had a bad feeling come over him about trying to prove to the Frogs Max was evil incarnate, that if they had went and tried even just using a mirror to identify him as a vampire it would been the end for them, he was so relieved when the Frogs agreed to just go with the plan and not approach Max at night..

"Ok time to suit up Sambo and get the dogs attention." Edgar talking while staring at the fence around Maxs' place.

" Yea sure.." Uhg Mike ever use deodorant he wondered as he finished slipping on a few long sleeved shirts and couple extra pants. He was already feeling a bit hot, then slipped the smelly equipment on, it hung loose on his much smaller body, but he had gotten it tighten well enough to stay and the extra clothes helped, it also covered a little more, so maybe drool face of hell wouldn't find some soft unprotected spot to bite first.." I can't move very much.'

" Your on Sam, go get him and remember, don't let him bite you where you're not covered." Edgar got a Gee Edgar you think look from him.

" There goes one brave kid, going to miss him." Alen was really encouraging.

Ok at the gate, reach up.. Damned not easy in this crap, hard to see with the helmet on. Click, yes got it open." Hey dog, nice dog, Want to be nice?" Nothing, no dog yet... He didn't want to have to try and run out the gate from a distance in all the stuff he was wearing, he barely could walk right in this stuff.. He starts jumping up and down on the walk way." Yoooo hooooo, tasty treat here you psycho demon Muttley reject!" Still no sign, oh , oh shit." ahhhh! He's coming! Oh shit, oh shit he's going to eat me!" So what if he ran out the gate screaming, running faster than he thought he could there was a hell dog about to eat him!

OK time it right, oh crap it's lunging right for his face, no throat, the things trying to get his throat! And he's knocked down, Thorn on top growling and snarling, he's thinking I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die. He finally opens his eyes realizing the hell spawn hadn't killed him, he could feel it's weight on him and jerking, but no pain, no gasping for air or choking on his own blood.

He gives a silent thank you to whatever angle watches over him, cause Thorn had only gotten as far as to bite into the chest piece of the equipment and it was holding up to the things vicious jerks, it just wasn't able to get past it and the face guard on the helmet and just tried chewing and jerking at the plastic chest guard. He hoped the frogs got to Max soon, while Thorn wasn't getting very far with his assault, he sure wanted to get out of this stinky hot suit.

Suddenly Muttley stops. Looks up, then charges for the gate, smashing into it and trying to get back inside. It took him a little bit to get up, it was heavy in this stuff after all. Thorn was no where in sight by the time he got to his feet, but the gate only had a few broken boards, meaning it had to have jumped or climbed the gate in its desperate haste. The Frogs must have found Max, but then if the hell dogs alive.

" Oh shit! I coming guys!" he gets to the gate, manages to unlatch it again and take off running down the path way towards the house.

When he got there the door was open. Great the Frogs managed to some how to get the door open and they decide to leave it open. Stepping threw and not seeing any sign of the Frogs, the dog or Max he walks threw, looking at all the strange objects Max had stuff in every corner. As he got farther in he could hear the growling and snarling of Thorn and, screaming. " Oh, shit, oh shit." The noise sounded like it was coming from upstairs.

It wasn't hard to figure out which room everything was going on in, all he had to do was head for the door Thorns body was sticking out of. It seemed the hell dog in its haste had managed to burst a hole threw the door, but only to get it stuck there." ha,Ha! Stupid Mutt! Got your head stuck and can't get out." He couldn't help it, scary dog and now its' ass was stuck, so he pulls the door open making it have to back up. He nearly jumped, seeing its snarling foaming at the mouth crazed head on the other side.

" Ah little Samuel, glad you could join us. What would your poor mother think." Max making a statement, not wanting an answer." Now I'm going to have to punish you, you been more than naughty, but first." He had let out a scream when Max looked at him, but anyone would, he looked like this ugly horrifying demon, face twisted brows high to a point on his face. Guess it was a vampires true form that was hidden behind the human face.

He saw Max turn back towards a corner, where the two Frogs where holding each other and screaming like little girls. As Max advanced on them. From behind he could see a shimmering sticky fluid that sort of gleamed and sparkled a bit oozing from Max back, guess it was vampire blood, yuck, apparently they missed the heart.

" My mom would say.. Get a tan!" Max suddenly stopped his advancement on the Frogs and looked at him puzzled by his remark, just as he grabbed the heavy drapes that lined the windows making the room nearly pitch black and he gave a pull on them.. Nothing happened.

Max barked out a laugh at his attempts, damit he just wasn't strong enough to pull them down, but now Max was heading for him. No good, no good, he had to do something, so he clasped himself around the drape and just tugged and let his weight fall." Yes!" the combined jerk and his weight on the drapes was enough, even better than ripping, he had the satisfied sound of metal loosening from the wall and then bam, the heavy poll landed right on his head, good thing he hadn't taken off the helmet.

"No!" Max screamed and smoke filled the room, but the one window wasn't enough, Max had moved to the side, then suddenly another drape on a window came down and another. He looked over, the Frogs where smirking , they Saw what he was doing and joined in, now the room was bathed in sunlight. Max had wanted a room with a view and the windows where those big bay ones, Max had no where to hide once all the drapes where removed.

The Frogs put on some goggles while Max screamed and flamed up and then exploded in sizzling bite sized vampire bits." Death by sunshine." He had this huge grin on his face, Max was gone, no more evil bastard trying to get his mom, eat him, the world was right again, well other than Mike was still a blood sucker, but he can deal. He was a hero, well he and the Frogs and it felt good.

" Hey Sambo thanks, but we had him where we wanted him, but your idea worked to." Edgars' confidence seemed back, you couldn't tell he was screaming on the floor a moment ago.

" Yea, we where just fooling him to think we were scared, waiting for the right moment." Alen agreeing, trying to insert their toughness. Sure they planned that, uh hu. He'll let it slide.

" Yea, sure, but we did it! Truth, Justice and the American way prevailed." He couldn't help it the grin never left his face, it felt good to have wasted that fanged bastard, but now he was hot." yuck, I got to get this stuff off." So he pulled everything off, down till he reached his own clothes underneath it." Ok, that is much better."

" Looks like el vampiro was right, look." Edgar points to where Thorn was, but only thing there was this horrific looking mummified hairless dog corpse with its head stuck threw the door mouth frozen open in a huge snarl.

They had gathered their things, stakes, discarded items and headed out, Max, what was left of him disintegrated to ash, the dog seemed like it would just stay there and not disintegrate like its master, a mummified corpse poked threw the door the only testament to what happened here. If the police showed they would have a mystery on their hands, let them try to figure it out, there wasn't a body for them to investigate, so he was relieved. No body meant there wouldn't be a murder investigation. Max had made sure his home had a good space of land so he wouldn't have nosey neighbors, so it would be his mom and the workers at that video store that would notice his absence.

His mom, yea she was upset at Maxs' disappearance, but soon got over it. Mike well Mike said he knew somehow when Max was killed, oh well, but I nearly died laughing at the look he gave to his things, the several chew marks, the face guard on the helmet was bent up, the padding around the neck area was ripped. Mike had just stared at it then had asked him what the hell he did, so he told him about it.

" You used yourself as bait?! What are you insane?! You could have been killed." Mike always overprotective and a bit dramatic.

" Hey I'm OK, not even a bruise." well he might have a bruise, Muttley did knock him down pretty hard. " We where a success, Max is gone, your free from him, mom won't have to worry about death tans and liquid diet, it worked out."

" Yea, I guess... Still... Wait how you going to, never mind I guess can take the stuff with me so mom doesn't see the evidence of your adventure." Mike shoved the chest piece back in the gym bag and then threw it over his shoulder.

And still they agree, no telling mom, not about Mike and certainly not about the taking out Max part. She didn't need to know everything that goes bump in the night around Santa Carla, sides she wouldn't believe him... Now the next adventure, find out if Grandpa really is an alien.

For now though he would curl up with warm soft Nanook, Nanook who could make him feel better like no one can.

**Andy Pandy, old cartoon panda bear that talked other characters to death asking them questions.**

**Muttley is a another old cartoon character, a dog that snickers to himself when things go wrong in his masters attempts to catch a messenger pigeon. (war time cartoon)**

**Swirly or Swirlies is when someone flips you over a toilet, shoves your head in and repeatedly flushes it.**


	6. Doppelgänger

**Same as before, everything in first chapter notes applies**

**thanks to Mrs. Ace Merril for her OC and getting with me to develop it instead of making it cannon fodder. Or well the boys next meal.**

**Doppelgänger**

It had been a few months since Maxs' untimely end or premeditated murder, that is what it's called when one plans out someone's death? Not that it mattered, he hadn't noticed the oppressive feeling he been having till it was gone with Maxs' death. He shuddered thinking of it, if he felt that threw David and Max wasn't Davids sire, he didn't want to know what it would have felt like being directly linked to Max and worse what would have happened to his mom and Sam. All good though, Max was gone and they where at the boardwalk.

He gotten used to being part of their little pack, not sure if it was because of what he was or he just lulled into it. He even stopped giving David dirty looks for tricking him, though granted he sure as hell prefer David to Max, just David kinda gave him chills now and then, he'd catch David staring at him with this odd predatory look and then crack a smirk when David would see that he got caught.

Now with Maxs' death, the funny part was, while half vamps return human, without a master over them, all other vampires have a master status, no longer bound to each other, or no longer forced to do the bidding of their former master. Everything was now by mutual interest, or being part of the pack. David encouraged blood sharing to ensure a bound between them all, with Max gone they lost a bound that he guessed psychically linked them so they could "feel" each other. The blood sharing was weird at first, but enjoyable. David though still leader, also joined this sharing, not just linking everyone to him, but linking himself to the others as well. No one had an advantage over the other to abuse this bound like Max would.

Speaking of Half, they woke that evening to find that Star had taken Laddie and ran, where, they wasn't sure. David didn't take it well, he may not have liked Star, but he seems to have this controlling possessiveness that went beyond the vampires need to keep what they claimed as their own, what's Davids, is Davids and he didn't like letting what belonged or that he thought belong to him go. David was snarling mad when he went looking threw the cave and couldn't find Star.

Heh, he on the other hand didn't care, Star had made it clear what her reasons for wanting him was. Dwayne wasn't to happy to see Star had taken Laddie, seemed Dwayne had gotten attached to the kid, but Dwayne wasn't nearly as angry as David and decided to just let it go.

Marko and Paul volunteered to go find Star and drag her back, possibly kicking and screaming, David had actually said no to it, that Star was getting unstable as it was, even if he didn't like it, better her gone. David wasn't as interested in Laddie, Laddie was something left over from Max, so he didn't have as much interest in recollecting him, sides children that young can draw the wrong kind of attention and often never developed abilities properly due to the weakness of being stuck in a child's body.

Now he was perched on his bike on the boardwalk with them, Davids Bike on his right, more forward as if even when parked he needed to show he was in the lead, Dwayne was practically next to him, Paul, then Marko behind.

He also wasn't paying attention to whatever was being talked about or going on around him, too busy messing with his "new" Walkman, trying to get the Bon Jovi' cassette to play. He shakes it and knocks on the back of it, sand, sand, sand everywhere and it got into everything. Blow on it a few times, snap, cassette in, play. It came to life, so now he truly wasn't paying attention as he slipped the headphones over his ears and started listening to Livin' on a Prayer. The Walkman cost him nothing, the last owner also wasn't going to come looking for it, like ever. At least he didn't have to get used to killing, only good part of fully turning was the lost of moral values, otherwise he'd probably been in shock and turning himself in to the cops for murder. Wait, no, for being a serial killer. Cause they killed at least three times a week.

The interesting thing he had noticed, was they all could feed off of about two good sized healthy people in a single killing, two to three of them per human, which often turned messy, they where messy anyway even on their own, getting two or three of them on one human turned into down right carnage, especially when fighting erupts over the kill.

::Share.::

Glances up and then over to Paul, the source of the mental message. Paul was grinning. Another little trick, they could communicant mentally, with the blood bound between them, it made it very easy, they also could read minds. When David got around to telling and then teaching him, he'd slugged David, after all the bastard let him be all worked up and worried and when he realized David had likely read his mind and let him be nervous, he lost it and slugged him, which actually knocked David on his ass. David got up and laughed it off like it was nothing, like his anger was something cute. Coarse he knew David would be able to kick his ass, but when he got mad, he got mad and the fist went flying, guess it is good David found his sudden outbursts of anger amusing or cute, though he kinda rather David would just knock him out instead.

:: Nu, uh.::

Return reply and Paul seems to start to pout, Marko's snickering at Paul, knowing what Paul was trying to do, which probably was trying to take advantage of his being so new and may not have actually laid claim on the thing. Another thing about vampires he learned, they aren't big on sharing once they lay claim on something. Once the kills over with and if there's something the prey had you want to keep, you better grab it before the other, cause once claimed, it's rare if the object is given up, allowing others use of such object temporary might happen, but not while the owner was still interested in it. He wasn't any different, the only thought came to mind when Paul prompted him to share was: Mine, mine, mine, mine! Paul would just have to wait till he got board with it enough to let him play with it.

After some time the cassette ran out, so he takes it out and flips it, to play the track on the other side. Again closing off the world around him listening to the cassette, even lightly bobbing his head to the tune, that was till Pauls' screamed something out that sounded like he said David has tit's. He looked behind him, Paul was standing up, leaning over the bike looking off at something. He pulls the head phones off and looks around.

David who was not amused, was looking at Paul, Dwayne was looking where Paul was with this weird stare, Marko had his hand to his mouth grinning, not quite biting it, but more like against his mouth in a sly way, also looking where Paul was, so he decided to turn his head and see what the hell had Paul riled up and got everyone's attention, David was now also looking in the direction Paul was as well.

Ok now he was staring." Holy shit." It was Davids exact double, only this one was a girl, Same hair color, eyes, hell even dressed nearly like David, knee high riding boots, black shirt leather jacket, some tear on the knee of her jeans, they looked almost black, but where blue, still, it was crazy how much her and David looked alike, that they could be identical twins, well if David wasn't' a century old and the girl wasn't obviously human. She had nice lips to, but was just weird looking at Davids female look alike, sure she was pretty, even hot, but it was weird and kind of creepy how much she resembled David.

He looked behind at Paul who looked about ready to holler something at the girl, that's when the mental conversation started up.

:: Don't you dare Paul.:: David, even mentally you can hear the cold tone of his voice.

::No fun!, just going to call her over.:: Paul, hint of a laugh to his words.

:: More like jeer her over with hey chickie, chickie, and grabbing yourself.:: Marko, finding it funny to tattle on Paul, not that it wasn't obvious, it was Paul after all.

:: Shush, you! You wasn't supposed to tell! Narc.:: Paul, still laughter in his voice.

:: Doesn't matter, she's gone now.:: Dwayne, calm voice, like he didn't care either way how things would go.

:: We're leaving.:: David sounded calm, but his tone meant it wasn't a request.

:: Your only mad because she wears your face, prettier too, but has a nice ass and tits, shit I'd tap that! The fuck of death!:: Paul was a strange one and still had that laugh in his voice.

David suddenly took off, we where expected to follow, so we did, this was going to be an interesting night, Paul wasn't likely to stop going on about her, Marko would encourage him and David would likely try to ignore them, or tell them to shut up. He hadn't used that warning tone yet, one when you gone to far, actually he only herd it once, even then he could tell it was a warning, back when Star was getting on his bike that night of the challenge and David called Star over to him. Tonight was more like David wanted to think about this before giving Paul leeway to alienate the girl, least that was the feeling he was getting.

****** **Later** ******

A few nights latter and they hadn't spot her, she wasn't someone easy to miss, but likely she had already left or she just didn't come their way. David had decided he wanted to talk to her, or more like he was thinking of turning this girl, maybe the fact she was Davids spitting image, just female was the reason, or he was replacing Star, no telling the reason, but David decided he see if this girl had what it took to go all the way.. She failed, they would have a meal, she passed, they'd have a new member and this time without worry of Max wanting to kill the fledgling for being made without Maxs permission. Another detail David let drop, Max didn't allow them to sire, he had forbade it. They had tried turning others, but few succeeded and those that made it all the way often got removed by Max.

" I spy, with my little eye... A Shevid!" Paul had decided to nick name their quarry, much to Davids annoyance, yet again Paul was the first to spot her, or then again, she spotted them, they all turned to look, and she was staring their way, or more like Davids way.

The girl seemed to be sizing David up, looking him over, David had already did his look over of her the other night, now he just smirked. Probably because the girls thoughts.. She obviously was attracted to David. Would that make her, what was it, oh yea, vain, since she seems to approve of and even desires David who could pass as her twin brother.

::You should tell her your her long lost brother, after doing her.:: Marco decided to be the comedian tonight, even if he was a little more sick than Paul when he does.

:: I don't want to screw her Marco, her attraction works good enough, means we don't have to convince her to come play with us. If I wanted to do myself I could just masturbate.:: Seemed David thought the idea of doing someone that looked like him to be awkward as well, but David could joke like the rest, now that he had his plans in motion.

:: How do you do this with girls, that is if they don't have a bike.:: He had to ask now didn't he.

:: Well Michael, she'll have to ride on someones back if she has no bike, or if she at least knows how to ride one, one of us can always loan her a bike.:: David was looking at him for some reason now.

:: Wait, uh my bike?:: Why would he suggest his bike? He was barely able to keep up, it just didn't have the horse power theirs had or was made to take the ruff terrain of the beach.

:: Sure it's perfect, you were able to keep up, despite the set back, what better way to test someone than have them be able to keep up with a handy cap? :: David was practically cooing this out at him.

:: Where am I going to sit?:: He glanced around at the others, he's never had to ride with someone else before and he certainly did not want to be the rider on the back..

:: With me, Michael, but this is all hypothetical, she could have a bike or doesn't ride.:: David again cooed this at him, which was a bit unnerving.

Meanwhile the girl had started walking towards them, while they where having their little mental conversation, likely Shevid as Paul calls her, wondered about how they where all quiet yet throwing each other glances, or a laugh escaping Paul when no one was talking out loud. This probably spooked people, why few got close, other than probably sensing the danger, or the tales that might be floating around about them, either way most didn't come near, but this girl was walking right up and right for David.

Paul stuck his hand to his mouth cupped, as if about to burst out the loudest cat call he could, but Dwayne grabbed his arm and pulled it away from Pauls' mouth and shook his head, likely giving Paul a private mental message about don't mess up Davids plan.

"Nice bikes." the girl glanced over their bikes, though keeping most of her attention on David, but then gave a weird look to his bike, it looked out of place next the others.

It was his bike and as much as he says he'll get a better one, he just couldn't replace it. He didn't care if Shevid approved of it. The girl seemed to decide on not commenting, while the bike might be out of place, she decided he was a member and not a hanger on wannabe in the gang.

" I'm Mercedes by the way." The girl was forward, not waiting for a response, confident.

" Like the car, can I make you purr?" Paul drew out the word purr.

" Sorry not my type little man." She gives Paul a warm smile, but the coolness of her eyes said she wasn't interested.

Now what was going on in her mind at that moment wasn't to kind, she wanted nothing to do with Paul and was intent on David and Pauls' distraction was annoying her.

:: David watch out, much longer and the chicks going to rip your clothes off and make you scream her name, Mercedes-Benz, Mercedes-Benz! Vroom, Vroom!:: Paul may not be able to have his leeway with her verbally, but he was going to take this one and run with it telepathically.

:: Yea, she's upgraded to automatic, don't need to go threw shifts to get to the last gear on her, she does it all her own.:: Marco deciding to join the laugh.

:: As funny as you two are, enough of the jokes, it's distracting.:: David didn't seem phased by their games, but needed to focus.

" You ride?" Davids forgoes responding on the bike compliments, though if David ever said a thank you or a please, hell would have to have frozen over.

Paul went silent as well everyone else remained so, though Paul seemed full of hyper energy and eager to get the test going. David wasn't taking time with conversation and going right to the challenge and everyone knew better than to interrupt or distract him now.

" I have a bike, but it got wrecked a couple nights ago, so it's in the shop." The girl Mercedes seemed cool on the outside, much like David, but her thoughts where anger about someone fucking up her bike.

" Michael." Sigh he was hoping to avoid this, why did this girl have to ride and turn out to not have her bike with her.. Somehow he thinks David was aware of the girls lack of a bike and being a rider. Probably dug into the girls mind that first night they saw her. At David saying his name he knew what was wanted, so he got off his bike and sat behind David.

" You can use Michaels' bike, you know where Hudsons Bluff is over looking the point?" David must use that line every time he figures.

"Not really." she gives his bike a sort of skeptical look." Can this think even make it?" Shevid didn't have to say it like that, the girl was game for the challenge, if its what would get her next to David. The girl casts a glance at him, thinking that she should be in that spot not him. Oh that was fine, he'd trade with her if he could.

" Michael is able to keep up on it, unless you don't think you can handle it?" David smirks, almost sneering, daring her to try.

" I can handle it just fine, if he can keep up with you on this, then so can I." She came off certain of herself, maybe slightly arrogant, but her thoughts said, is this guy really worth it... And then they stray to He's good looking, hot even and the leader of a gang, shit yea I'm going to do this.

Soon as he tossed her the keys, David revved the engine of his bike to life and just as they took off. He herd Paul call out.

" Mikey gets to ride bitch!" followed by wolf whistles from him and Marko.

He flips them off for their troubles which only made them hoot and cat call as they followed behind. He decided to hang off Davids shoulder, no way was he going to loop his arms around and hug close to David to hang on, wasn't like either of them had to worry about falling from the bike anyway and David ignored the grip on his shoulder.

He could see the girl follow behind, she wasn't at all hesitant, but the bike wasn't made for this terrain, so she still had a moment to get it under control, she must been used to off road bikes and didn't expect the difficulty she got, but she soon caught on and sped up, gaining and keeping up with the group.

They all yelled, he even joined in. The weird thing about it was, it wasn't so much them showing off and goofing while enjoying a ride, sure that was part of it, but it seem to have a meaning. One time he seen this thing on wolves when he was board and nothing was on T.V. it was on how they howl to each other so their pack knows where they're at. Their own hoots and howls was a call out to say hey here I am, much like those damn wolves... Actually he fell asleep on that documentary, it gave him the weirdest dreams that night.

David was urging her on between his own calls, hoots and howls, like David had with him. Now how was she going to take it when she gets to the cliff, he couldn't picture this girl trying to hit David, but nor could he picture her as totally freaking out. Mercedes was trying to get in the spirit and hoot herself, though she was very hesitant and unsure and had no idea the meaning it held to them, beyond it being guys goofing around and having a good time riding like maniacs.

******** At the Cave ********

Well Miss Mercedes made it, she got to the edge of the cliff and skidded to a stop, stopping a few feet away, she'd not had gotten as close as he had causing him to have to ditch the bike, but close enough. She had gave David this what the hell look. Mercedes thoughts ran along the lines of this guy is fucking insane. The game David played on her had scared her, but she calmed herself quickly and asked him right out if he was suicidal. The girls thoughts had settled on this guy is dangerous and insane, but makes him hotter.

The girl was infatuated with David, but didn't show it other than that she mostly ignored everyone else to focus only on David. She kept cool under pressure, she wasn't quick to fight, nor would she back down, she had gladly followed when David offered her to come with them.

:: What you want me to go get to eat this time?:: Marko was asking David, though to the girl he'd look like he was lost in his own thoughts as he petted a pigeon he had picked up from its roosting spot.

:: Humm, could try pizza, can work with those toppings.:: David debating what to get, likely going to play nasty mind games. This little mental discussion also was going on while David did his quick explanation of the hotel to Mercedes, who seemed a little impressed and even said she liked it.

:: Could do something different than food.:: This earned him a glance. He shrugged.

:: What you have in mind?:: David was curious to know.

:: Could give her some of Pauls "special" blend:: This earned him a burst of laughter, especially from Paul, well mentally.

:: That's brutal, we're trying to test this girl not kill her. You have one cruel streak Mike.:: Dwayne, but there was laughter in his comment, meaning he was all for the idea.

:: She survives toking Pauls special stash, she can survive anything and if her brain doesn't melt from the tripping out on it, she could hold up to anything.:: Marko, finding the idea amusing, but all for it.

::Shit, do it, do it, do it, damn it, do it! I'll donate for a good cause, I got one already rolled and ready and waitin', just give the word.::

:: Humm, well could prove entertaining at least and it's something different than the usual... Ok we'll try this, see what happens.:: David after the agreed upon task, takes a seat in the wheel chair that seemed to double as his throne of sorts.

:: No way in hell I'm going to miss this.:: Marko, finds a spot next to Paul on the fountain, pigeon in hand.

:: Heh, I don't think any of us want to miss this.:: Dwayne takes a seat on the couch to watch the action.

He had stretched out on his belly on the fountain's edge opposite side of David, but he had to prop up on his arms since Marko and Paul where blocking his view of Mercedes. Poor girl, he almost felt sorry for her, he had seen what that shit did to Paul, was more than enough to deter him from smoking it when offered.

Paul pulls out the fattest longest joint he ever seen. And holds it out to Mercedes with one hand, lighter in the other." Hey Mercedes, you smoke?"

" Yea, Smoke Mercedes?" David pulls out a joint from his own jacket and pops it between his lips, lights it and starts to puff on it, eyes on her.

Mercedes was hesitant at Pauls offer, unsure, but when David stuck one between his lips, She grabbed the fat joint from Paul and the lighter, flips it open, lights it and starts to puff, hold it in, then slowly lets loose the smoke." What do you think?" she then looks at David a smirk across her face, almost identical to Davids own smirk. She had even taken a seat near as she could to David as well.

" Well aren't you a rebel." He returned the smirk, his voice was cold and mocking, this didn't seem to phase or deter his look alike. " So where you from?"

Mercedes eyes where already looking glassy, whatever Paul put in that joint, it was starting to work fast." I'm.. Some." She giggles," I can't remember, oh I know I came from Seattle, tired of the weather, parents are douches, so on a road trip.." She starts trailing off as her face takes on a dreamy state as she stares at David.

" Oh? Why are you traveling and why to Santa Carla?" David was practically interrogating her, though Davids voice came out pleasant, not cold, either way the girl liked having Davids undivided attention.

" Want to see places, find a cool spots to hang, I was passing threw, wouldn't have stayed, except some jack ass backed his truck over my bike... But gad I did. " She gave David this dreamy smile, now Mercedes was looking really out of it, her eyes where dilating and she started staring at things in front off her and giggling at them, even took a swipe at something only she could see, but she toked that joint still.

David continued asking questions it was more for conversation and to see if the girl had something to hide, as any of them would known if she was ling. The conversation finally ended when Mercedes fell to the floor twitching and foaming at the mouth.

They gathered around to look at her. Well this wasn't good, she looked like she was about to die." How long she going to do that?" He pointed at the twitchy Mercedes.

" Don't know, never gave a human one of those before, she should live. I think." Paul shrugged.

" If she dies, can I have the body?" everyone looks at Marko who just puts his hand to his mouth, that Cheshire cat grin smiling from behind it. What ever Marko wanted the body for, he didn't want to know.

" She's not dieing, just tripping hard." Dwayne, who then leans down and nudges Mercedes who swats at the air and starts mumbling incoherently and twitching on the floor.

"Oh, dude I remember, cyanide kills humans!" Paul nods grinning like he just said something that he was proud of. This earned him looks from everyone, well except the convulsing Mercedes.

" You put cyanide in the joint?! Why the hell did you do that?" David seemed a bit irritated, not mad, but certainly irritated at this new bit of news.

" Helps keep the trip going longer." Paul's smug and sounding proud of his achievement.

David just shakes his head and kneels next to the girl then pulls off his gloves and with a sharp fingernail, cuts his wrist and puts it to Mercedes mouth." Next time, we're getting the food." David looks up at Paul. " You are an idiot."

**Again review if reading, lets me know this story is liked and people want me to keep going.**


	7. Welcome to the Night

**You know the drill by now, check first page.**

**Welcome to the Night**

Sounds of slapping on Mercedes cheek echoes threw the cave." Wakey, wakey sleepy head, time to get up and get welcomed to the club." David was trying to rouse their poisoned, drugged initiate from her stupor, after David had fed her from his wrist, she passed out, though due to the vampire blood now inside her, she didn't die what would probably been painful if she hadn't been spaced out on a trip from hell.

" Hu.. wuu hafeneddd." Mercedes was still feeling the effects of Pauls', literally killer joint. After a few minutes she was able to get her head clear enough to speak." what the hell happened, feels like someone kicked me in the head." Mercedes was rubbing at her temples trying to dull the ache.

" Oh, you was kicked alright, by a joint, Paul didn't warn us about certain addition he put in it." David was talking to her in an almost seductive way with his voice, eyes on her, easing the sting of her getting flattened on the floor. She smiled at him, oh yea that cheered her up and banished that head ache.

:: Talk dirty to me!:: Paul cackles in their minds.

:: You're not my type Paul.:: David, pretty much mimicking, Mercedes from earlier.

:: Ouch man, rejection twice in a night!:: Paul joking around.

:: Could you imagine what the children would look like if it was possible?" Marko chiming in.

:: I don't want to, it's bad enough having caught that image of Sam from Mike.:: Dwayne, who apparently also read to deep into his mind that night.

:: Dig a little deeper and you'll get to know what he wants to do with my grandpas' horses.:: So what if he came off a bit smug.

:: We'll pass.:: David speaking for the rest, no one objected.

David had gotten Mercedes to her feet, an arm around her shoulder." Welcome, your one of us now." David gave her a dark feral grin, that would likely have sent most people running for all the sinister feeling it provoked. Mercedes just grinned back, happy as a lark to have David not only close, but wrapped around her giving her all the attention. She just couldn't achieve the kind of deadly air David some how summoned up, when she copied his look.

Time for the ritual greeting, he felt awkward hugging her and bidding her welcome. Just strange since it wasn't so long ago he went threw this. Paul brushes by him, he had waited to be last to give welcome to the new member and welcome he did, slapping her on the ass and saying welcome sister, which was followed by her slapping him hard across the face, causing everyone to let out a laugh.

" Feisty, I like that. Going to be fun having you around." Paul nodding his head grinning at her."

" Keep dreaming, perv." Mercedes still didn't like Paul, but also was starting to realize most of what Paul did was joking around, even if he was perverted. " Can you like, go away? Find another ass to slap?"

" Why, when yours is right there?" Paul points right to the spot he slapped.

" Because I'm going to remove your hand if you don't?" She gives Paul this sickly sweet smile. She was still next to David, practically hanging onto him, David had an amused look on his face like he was enjoying their banter a bit to much and didn't seem to be returning the same interest Mercedes had in him as David wouldn't look at her for any length of time, she seemed to not notice his lack of attentiveness to her, or maybe she did and was just satisfied to be hanging off David.

" Got the drinks." Marko coming out from somewhere, didn't even know he Had left the room and he had a couple cases of jack Daniels, no beer for them, time to celebrate by getting liquored up nice and heavy. Marko, that's what he did, retrieve things, food, items, drink, he supplied the items for festivities. David relied on Marko to make sure things where in order as far as material... Usually that meant stealing items, though he's seen Davids quick slight of hand more than once, when David would walk into a crowd, bump someone, mouth some remark and toss a wallet or other trinket to Marko from behind himself, Marko just as deftly as David, would pocket it, blink and you wouldn't have even saw it and if you didn't know it was going to happen, you wouldn't see it.

Why did they steal? Well couldn't get everything off a kill and you can't walk into a liquor store and steal cases of beer or other alcohol without a lot of attention being drawn, nor steal food that you have to wait on for it to be cooked, so they had to pay for those things, which they did by a routine run threw the masses at the boardwalk.

Marco starts tossing everyone a bottle, but Mercedes, which he hands one directly to her. She quirks a brow at him not understanding the reason, her thoughts said as much that she interpreted it as I'm a girl so you think I couldn't catch this like the other guys, though Marko probably wasn't wanting to rely are her still human reflexes, nothing to do with her gender. Wasted Jack is a very sad thing to see.

Paul hops up on the fountain with stereo in hand, clicks it on just in time to rock out to AC/DC while he drinks, his interest in Mercedes suddenly vanishing with the promise of liquor. Highway to Hell was playing, how fitting for the err, situation. Paul's was doing some moves as he walked around the fountain.

He had returned to sitting on the fountain after the ritual welcome." Owe, shit, watch it!" shakes his hand, not that it really hurt, take more than that to cause pain, but it was just reflexive and sides it was the thought that counts, Paul had stepped on it on his way around and ignored him. Suddenly Metilica: Ride the Lightening was blaring loud, but least Paul stop making his rounds and just stood there air banging his head between drinks from the bottle.

A look over at David showed that yup, Mercedes was still hanging on him and talking to him about something. David still has that amused look on his face, though he seems disinterested. David then pats her back and gives her that unnerving predatory grin and nods.

Suddenly Marko was next to him grinning." Uh, what is it?" He asked the deceptively cherubic faced monster.

Marko was up to something, Marko took a glance at David and Mercedes." Want to bet on when she tries to get Davids' clothes off? Before she hits the bloodlust, or after? Granted she doesn't chicken out tomorrow night on the tracks." Marko liked to gamble and was apparently trying to pool bets on Mercedes and David, this likely will not end well. " David thinks she'll try during the blood lust, Paul's down for before, Dwayne doesn't care, so he's out."

He was surprised, but maybe he shouldn't be, that David had gotten in on this bet." Uhhh, I don't ." Glance over, Mercedes was giggling at David. He looks at Marko." Davids in on the bet?" Marko nodded. " Doesn't that mean David could just cheat and encourage her to ravage him?"

Marko shrugged." Fun's all in the playing, not in the who cheats, who doesn't, sides everyone cheats. As long as it's between blood, who cares? What's your bet?"

" Errr I guess during the blood lust." Marko gave him a disappointed look. " What?"

" Where's your sense of adventure, pick another." Marko wasn't going to let him take the easy one.

" Ok, before, better?" Markos' grin was back and he moved off to go bother Paul, apparently his work here with him was done.

**** Train Fun ****

Well Mercedes didn't chicken out at the tracks and try to leave. If she had, she'd just been slaughtered, Davids blood hadn't had time to change her, apparently your at the last stages of the change when you get hit with the bloodlust like a baseball bat to the stomach, last step after that is making a kill. So best to quickly get them to the tracks, so that if you need to kill them for not following threw, it's not like slaughtering your own.

Once you accept the bike challenge, you're pretty much screwed after that. One choice leads you to getting turned, other leads you to getting torn apart. Correction your pretty much screwed anyway, because if your even offered the challenge, you're already a target and will find yourself in the same situation latter with getting the same challenge till you do except or get made the next meal.

Anyway, Mercedes didn't wuss out, not surprising, she got down and hung right next to David as close as she could, over confident, till the train went over head. Then things got funny, her grip slipped and she almost fell, but managed to catch hold of Davids pants and she grappled them for dear life, but she held her cool, no screaming, tough chick, but she started to slip some more and ended up sliding down till she was holding onto Davids foot, then she was screaming her ass off.

Paul and Marko lost their grips, not because they turned loose, but they where laughing so hard they couldn't hold on. Dwayne let go, with a chuckle at the sight of Mercedes hanging onto Davids boot screaming like a banshee as she dangled over the gorge. OK so I lost my grip because I was laughing too, it was funny as hell. David was the only one not laughing, he was at a loss for words, he just stared down at Mercedes hanging on for dear life. Must have been a first time someone did that.

Once everyone was down on the ground, they could hear David giving her the let go your one of us talk, which had the effect of uncontrolled laughter answering him, they couldn't try calling her down, couldn't stop laughing long enough to try, well Dwayne did, barely. They couldn't see up threw that thick fog very well. Eventually Mercedes made the plunge, then David followed.

"Shut up." David didn't care much for the laughter at his expense.

" Hey! Does this count?" Paul asking Marko.

" No, she has to be trying to get his clothes off, not grapple them in fear of getting splattered on the ground." Marko laughed when David glared at him.

Mercedes was past out, David picked her up and slung her over his shoulder." Laugh it up, your going to loose and you know it." David gave an evil grin as he popped a cigarette into his mouth, already recovered from his in-dignifying position on the track." This bets in the bag. Now time to get this girl to her motel room, tomorrow night we'll get to show her how we really play." He walks off letting out a chilling laughed, we all fall in behind him as is expected.

**** Feeding Night ****

Well Mercedes fed, without much problem, but she didn't have anything to knock sense in her when bloodlust struck and the vampire took over. David of coarse was right behind her all the way with it, he had shared with her from a kill, but pulled away letting her finish it off. Calculating bastard smirked at Marko and Paul and started rubbing her back while she drank. Hunger and sexual arousal go hand and hand and David was cheating, by enticing her infatuation with him while in the throws of bloodlust. Knew it, knew he was going to cheat.

It didn't take long for Davids little enticing to work, Mercedes' newly fully turned and high on a first kill and the pleasure that came with it. She whirled around and start tearing at Davids clothes and tried to push David to the ground. Very dominate girl, David however wasn't going to go for it and be in the submissive, he flipped her off him and then held her face down in the sand with one hand. He also wasn't going to let her try and pull the rest of his clothes off.

What happened next was a bit weird, erotic, but weird... OK wouldn't be at all erotic to someone human, more like horrifying. David had leaned over and viciously bit her neck from behind, which cause Mercedes to buck and and struggle under David. She was also moaning and snarling underneath him. This didn't last long, David lifted from her throat and waited for her to calm down before taking his claws and weight from her back.

Mercedes was stunned there on the sand, her mind trying to understand what had just happened. She'd probably be like that for a bit. David however had a very smug look on his face and was heading right towards him till David was right directly in front of him and leaned forward to close for comfort." Liked what you saw Michael?"

He didn't like to be put on the spot and this was awkward as it had been erotic turn on to watch them or more like David to bite into Mercedes the way he had and David right in his face practically purring out his question had him very self conscious. When he didn't answer, David just patted his shoulder with a chuckle and went back to Mercedes who started pelting him with questions.

Clean up time while David breaks the news to Mercedes, evidence of dinner was removed by fire or by sea. Mercedes would glance over at us with this shocked look, likely not used to seeing a "gang" removing bodies like they weren't much more than litter, Paul cracking a joke, Marko pulling a ring from a guys finger and pocketing it and probably would wear it at some point in time till he decided it wasn't interesting to him anymore. Marko was a bit of a kelecto.

Rings weren't the only things Marko took. Rippppp. Everyone looks over to see Marko collecting a patch from one of their jackets that he decided he must have. Marko glances at them and shrugs, finishing off removing the patch and tosses the ruined jacket and its owner into the bon fire.

" You did what?!" well Mercedes just learned what kind of "gang" they where and that she was now a permanent member. She shot everyone a glare when chuckles made rounds at her scream. She was taking it well and believing it, but then she just drained someone of their blood and had some kinky biting from David. Eh, he'd have expected her to been on David like butter after that, but guess shock of surprise you're no longer human was enough to get her to stop trying to becomes David conjoined twin, well for now, she'll probably be back attached at Davids hip soon enough.


	8. Bargaining

**Bargaining**

Boardwalk, Mercedes torment was over and she was sitting at the back of Davids bike now. Big surprise there, doubt she'll ride her bike much when she does get it back. So nothing overly fun to do aside sitting at the boardwalk and hanging around debating about what to do, then it hit him. Literally." owe!" something smacked the side of his head and he started rubbing it, a downwards glance revealed there was a rock on the ground. Eyes narrowed, he hated rock throwers, to him it was the pussying out of weak idiots who can't fight, but want to start shit.

:: Someone has a death wish to be throwing rocks at us." David, probably already with ideas of the violent end in mind for the rock thrower.

" Never mind." He face palms, he caught sight of Sam who started gesturing at him when he looked Sams' way. Sam wasn't going to come within five feet of the group and he certainly wasn't going near David. Far as Sam was concerned David was Satan and stole his older brother. Sam's pretty close to being right. David could scare Sam shitless just looking at him, but Sam needed a better tactic than throwing rocks to get his attention, Sam could have missed and hit one of the others.

As he slipped from his bike to go see what Sam wanted he caught the eye roll from Mercedes, who actually was yet to learn that he has living family here and probably hasn't caught on the dorky kid in the clothes that looked like the Looney Tunes puked up on it, was related to him, though she will now. Speaking of Mercedes, she was attached to Davids back, though not holding onto him while parked, but she was casually leaning against David, back of her long hair rubbing against his mullet. Any closer and she'd be inside of Davids skin and David seemed to like the attention that is till he asks her to go find them someone to munch on.

"Eeeewww, one wasn't bad enough it had to multiply, by splitting itself like an amoeba to make two of them." Sam caught sight of Mercedes behind David, so naturally he had to make some weird comment. "Damit! They have radar." David had turned and was sneering at Sam, Mercedes was staring daggers. David and Mercedes reaction got Marko and Paul snickering, more than Sams' comment. Dwayne ignored it and kept his watch up for trouble.

He places a hand on Sams' head, just to be annoying. " OK you want something, what is it?" Sam slaps his hand away, just for him to stick it back on top of his head, he started grinning at Sam who tried again and to knock away his hand.

" Stop messing with my hair, just cause it's better than yours!... And nothing, what I can't just talk to my older, bigger brother who has a bike and can be very nice to me." Sam was needing a ride home for some reason. Something was up. " And before mom gets home." Sam was plastering on a fake smile, means he was doing something that could get him grounded if their mom found out.

" What do I get in return?" He almost purrs out, even a bit creepy sounding to his own ears. The sad thing is he would have blackmailed Sam before being turned, Now he's less inclined to care about thinking it over before asking what's in it for him and he likely now has a devious or dark look or something to go with how creepy his voice came out, as Sam seemed to suddenly get uncomfortable around him. Shakes his head and relaxes, he didn't want to unnerve Sam, even if he wanted to use Sams predicament to his own advantage. " Spit it out, what did you do? He watched Sam with a ha, your doing something for me for a week look.

Sam seems to relax when he relaxed and started acting more his normal self. " Funny, umm I sort of left the house when mom said I had to stay home since she couldn't pick me up if something happened." Well kinda explained why he was here, though Sam tended to avoid being out at night. " And I am not walking back, she'll be home by then, if I don't get eaten by one of your leechy friends." Sam then sticks his tongue out towards the boys and Mercedes and then tries to hide from their view using him as the shield.

He glances behind him to see Paul flipping Sam off with a demented yah I'll eat you grin on his face, then he starts laughing, The rest where ignoring Sam, well Mercede wasn't, she was casting a glare towards them, likely still unhappy about being called an amoeba or whatever Sam had meant. He only knew it was something to do with biology and he slept threw most of biology class.

" And err my bike got stolen." Sam suddenly looked nervous then, least it wasn't because of him and it explained his being here after dark." I chained it up, was only in the comic shop a few minutes and came out some freebasing but munch took it!" pause." Tell mom you took it and broke it?" Not that their mom did any hard discipline, but Sam wouldn't be getting a new bike if he got it taken by not doing what she asked. Their grandpa must also be over at that widows house for Sam to taken a chance to sneak off.

" Oh, yea, I could do that.. Hey mom I decided to grab Sams' little peddle bike that I don't quite fit on even though I have a motorcycle and got it broken and threw it away? Oh yea, mom would sooo believe that. It's fool proof." Sam slapped him on his side for his sarcasm. " Well what you expect me to say? And really for this, you can wash and wax my bike."

" What?! Wait, OK I'll wash and wax your bike, but you have to say you ran over my bike on that thing of yours and bent it all up and threw it away. Without letting anyone know you totaled it, oh and you where drunk and didn't see it, you do shit without thinking, it's believable. Plus you sometimes have attitude problem, blame alcohol." Well Sam agreed, but if he was going to have to talk to their mom and hear a lecture, especially if he tells her he was a little drunk.

" Washing and waxing it for three months, oh don't even try, I'm going to have to sit for an hour or two of my night so your but can use the get out of jail free card, I'm getting something in return, but I can always tell mom what happen." Sam shakes his head and decides to go with it.

The one thing he learned about being near the ocean, the salt was a bitch on paint jobs and metal if you didn't take care of it. Two hours of having to pretend to listen and care about a lecture for something he didn't do and make up fake excuses was worth three months of getting his bike detailed.


	9. Sams' Strange Friend

**Sams' Strange Friend**

Sam kept his part of the deal, he even had waited extra time till their mom arrived. Sam did a pretty convincing show of being angry that he "ran over" his bike. So he was leaving the bike tonight, Sam was going to clean and wax it sometime during the day. If need Sam can say he's been giving him a few bucks if she catches Sam.

Dinner was awkward as usual with their mom asking questions about what he has been up to, how he's taking care of himself, the usual normal human worries about what the kid that flew the nest is doing. Time has been flying by, been almost a year and some how him and Sam have managed to keep her from finding out. Well he guess it helps that he doesn't actually live in the house, then it would been impossible to hide what he was.

Tonight though was made more awkward. Sam had a little friend over and the kid kept gawking at him like he was a side show piece at the circus. The kid was black, hair cut nearly to the scalp, had glasses thicker than his arm and wore clothing almost as bad as Sam, plaid shirt and cream dress pants. The kid looked like a typical geek and about Sams' age. At least he wasn't puffing on that thing now. He swore the kid was about to Convulse and die right on the dinning room floor at first sight of him. The kid didn't, instead he started puffing on this thing Sam said was an inhaler.

" So... You... One of them? You loo." Sam suddenly put a hand over the kids mouth, when the kid finally got up the nerve to ask questions, though the kid sounded like he might need that inhaler thing again and the question didn't sound like someplace he'd want it to go in front of his mom.

Why did Sam have to have weird friends that herd stories about the gang called The Lost Boys? And why was he so easy to peg as one of them? Though could be that he dressed similar and that tale tale dangling earring in the left ear and the hanging out with them doesn't help, small community seems word gets around. Guess he also oozed bad seed that will eat you. He glances at his mom, she must really not notice anything or has no sixth sense to have not caught something was off, hell Sam said he gave off this what he called dangerous vibe, but Sam has always been over sensitive.

They went up to Sams room after dinner, but first he went to his old room and collected some Turtle wax from the closet and then went into Sams room and tossed the bottle to him." Message it down real good, just follow the instructions on the label." His grin at Sam was ear to ear." Make sure to get under the fenders." tosses a can of WD-40 along with something to keep the tires conditioned. Sam was giving him a what the hell look." Hey we made a deal, wax and wash, you can't wax the tires and underside of the fender, but you still have to clean them doofus." He smirked. Three months of this, he was going to enjoy.

Now the weird kid with the inhaler, who he learned was Millard, Millfred or something was staring between him and Sam, not understanding the reasons behind this, neither he or Sam were inclined to explain.

" So is it true... You... Eat... Peoples souls?" Millie asked. What kind of rumors where there going around?

" Uh, no, I don't eat souls." He answers.

" No he's just a shit-sucking vampire that likes to take advantage and abuse his little brother.." Sams' eyes suddenly went wide." Opps." Sam has such a big mouth and Milard was staring at Sam with a wide eyed look, oh yea the kid believed Sams' off handed remark.

He groans. "Sam, I'm going to glue your mouth shut!"

" Sorry, I said opps!" Sam was looking at Mallard." Uh, you didn't hear anything, Mike's not a blood sucker, just an ass hole."

"Hey!" He was about ready to gag Sam, he wasn't helping.

" It explains... A lot... Like that They... Aren't seen in the day... And Mom says they don't die, they at boardwalk every night since she was a kid and before. People disappear that make them mad. Don't eat me, I taste like Tofu and soybeans" And puff goes the Millard. After a few hits on the inhaler the kids breathing sounded normal.

" Ummm yea, sure, don't worry I have no inter." Sam elbows him." What?"

" Your evil suck buddies aren't eating a." Sam suddenly bursts into a laugh and falls over on his back on the bed, probably realizing what he just said sounded like." Sucking off." Now Sam was giggling. He really didn't want to know what Sam was imagining, in fact he's not once ever tried reading his brothers mind, frankly it frightened him.

" Oh good... No one will believe... This... Better not tell my parents though... They'll be to scared to let me visit... They think I can't handle things... Without Lost Boys showing up and one being... Sams' brother... They would really freak out." Miller even when calm, well sort of, the kids heart was still racing a bit. The kid must have good self control not to have freaked out, likely due to the he probably would die if he did, the kid seemed out of breath even when not ready to panic.

" Um, I'm sure you handle yourself just fine." Not that he sounded convinced. He looks at Sam." Why do you find that so funny?"

" UH, Mike the way Satan looks at you when your back's turned? He wants you. So he wants' to be your suck buddy." Sam laughs and does this grabby hands gesture at the air, he then knocks Sams hands down." He wants your body bro, the freak gives you these I'm going to eat you up looks." Then Sam turns around and runs his hands over his own back making kissy and sucking sounds.

" Ha,ha... Cut that out. Only thing David likes doing is giving me the creeps." OK so the looks David gives him and the fact that David likes to put his arm around over his shoulders every chance he gets was a bit more than most buddies would do, but it didn't mean David wanted him like that.

" Trust me Mike, I know, he's after you and wants you to have his evil Satan children." Sam started snickering.

" Can guys... Like you... Have babies? A vampire thing?" Millan really had to ask that question, seriously?

" No I can't get pregnant! Guys don't get pregnant. And I haven't done anything anyway, not like you can make someone pregnant by looking at them." The male pregnant thing was really disturbing subject to him.

" How do you know? Taken vampire biology 101? How well you know your own body? Bet you don't know, be." Sams eyes go wide as he suddenly shoves a sock right into that big mouth.

"I'm not going to get pregnant you little git. And David hasn't done anything to me anyway." He watched as Sam popped the sock out. Milliard was laughing now and popping puffs of his inhaler.

" Eeeeww, OK you're not pregnant, but those looks I saw him give you, he wants more than to be just friends. If you two get married, I'm not going to be best man." Sam shuts up with a swat to the back of the head, it was light, more to annoy than harm." Owe, abuse your brother, you ass hole." Sam looks at the kid. " See what I have to put up with?

" Yea, yea." Snorts and he starts messing up Sams' hair, Sam promptly knocking his hand away." I'm going you and Mallard."

" His names Milferd, not that hard to remember." Sam correcting him, Milferd just stared.

" I'm going, have your laugh, bike needs to be nice and clean when I pick it up tomorrow night." He just shakes his head when Sam sticks his tongue out at him. Great now he's going to have uncomfortable thoughts and questions running threw his mind when he sees David again.


	10. Confrontation, Sorta

**Romance, here's your romance! :} Contains sexual innudo, use your imagination.**

**Confrontation, Sorta**

Lets face it, when it came to confronting anyone, he was far from good at it. Turning hadn't made him any more aggressive in confronting others. Except when he was pissed off and even then he wasn't good since he often hit first. Sides how do you ask someone are you gay? And you're not wanting to screw me are you? No, you just don't ask that. Sides he preferred denial that Sam might be right.

" Something troubling you." He managed not to jump up from his seat on the fountain at the seductive purr in Davids' voice coming from behind and right next to his ear. Likely David had already read his mind, which most of their kind apparently can block others from just reading it wily nilly, just not so easy if the one reading it is your sire, more so if that sire ensures a blood bound amongst his pack members and decided to play on it a bit, least he didn't have to ask, but he'd rather David not play games.

It also didn't help that he didn't seem to have a knack for mental abilities so while less than par and will take much longer to strengthen than most, he seemed to be above par in his physical strength, David seemed a bit impressed at how strong he was being so young as a vampire, but then remarked a likely trade off, science he didn't do so well with things to do with the mind. Seems he reflected how he was as a mortal, more brawn than brainy. He wasn't dumb and passed all his classes without cheating, he just wasn't a smart kid either.

" I have a question." Likely David already knew and was just wanting him to voice it, he tried not to tense at David hovering metaphorically over him. "Are you, uh, got some kind of interest in me, like besides having me as a pack brother?"

Mercedes broke her rhythm and stared, she was sitting on the couch Dwayne was sitting and had been strumming the tune to Stairway to Heaven, have to admit she was pretty damned good. Paul started snickering and turned up his radio perched on a chair, Marko had his hand over his mouth with a sly grin from his spot leaning against the bed, Dwayne was smirking and the only one not looking at him. Oh great, likely they all knew something, though Mercedes looked a bit disappointed with this actually being voiced.

" And if I am? Would there be a problem with it?" David still close to his ear and now something of a sinister chuckle escaped his mouth. " Come on Michael, you don't think I went threw all that trouble to get you to join when you where so stubbornly only interested in one thing? Simply out of spite for Max and that you look like Jim Morrison?" The stubborn interest David must been remarking on had to been Star, David had a hint of amusement in his voice now. David also had this weird love of Jim Morrison, remarked something about his songs where almost like they were written specifically for how their lives are. He also once said that had he had the chance, he would have turned Jim Morrison.

" Uh.. Not a problem." Strangely Davids interest didn't bother him, it creeped him out, but also didn't bother him at the same time, which was strange. A guy ever admitted to having any kind of interest in him while he was human he'd have quickly shook his head and said uh no, no way, I don't swing like that... Now he just preferred not to think of his pack leader and sire hanging over him smugly and having an interest in him that was more than brotherly love.

He hears a click from behind him and then smoke is blown past his face. David had light up a cigarette, the click likely from his lighter, suddenly an arm came around and laid relaxed over his shoulder, he could see the gloved hand hanging out in front of him, cigarette between the fingers. " I'm not gay." Davids words made him confused as David had just seemed to admit to that fact. The rest of the boys let out chuckles and where still watching him, ranging from smug, smirking and amused. Mercedes just seems to now watch with curiosity.

" Gay, straight, all that is just labels stupid mortals put on everything to make themselves feel superior over others who choose or can't help having a difference in style, deviate from what they think is normal and they will find something to call you to show you how much more inferior to them you are, when really they're just weak little pathetic creatures who can only feel better by mocking their own kind and even family for stepping out of their little cozy box... You seen this reaction with that little brother of yours." There was a bit of venom in his voice. David had over time must have grown to loath humans and it was obvious he felt them inferior. It also was the likely reason he liked targeting the Surf Nazis so much, they where inferior and trying to claim what he considered his territory.

" I don't care about male or female, I just want what I want and what I can get, it's all the same to us, our form of procreation doesn't restrain itself to the need of sexual orientation. If I want you, then it doesn't matter your gender, Only matters what I desire. Like the satisfaction of the kill, we do what it is in our natures and desires. I don't care if it's male or female when I feed why should I when I want other pleasures forbidden to mortals, that they could never comprehend?" David lets out a chilling laugh. " I'm not going to take you... Now, but eventually. Don't be so tense, you'll like the experience when it happens." David purrs out the last finally pulling away, going back to sitting in the wheel chair a smirk on his face.

" Uh, yea sure.." He wasn't anywhere near confident he'd like getting "taken" by David when David decides to do such, but he'll try not to be paranoid and buy iron underwear. " Whatever you say." He could almost hear Sam going I told you so, again! Why does Sam have to be right?

The rest of the night was uneventful, Mercede ended up in Davids lap on his Chair, David stroking her hair and her making something like a demonic purr. The girl didn't want to give up, or just couldn't get enough of the attention David would give her, just as much as David liked the attention she gave him, but nothing intimate ever passed between them.

**** Two weeks latter ****

Mercede, well he did think she was hot and she was dressed in a swim suit. Something purple and black, with the sides cut out, revealing, only just enough to let the imagination do its work and she was walking up to him. " Want to go for a swim? There's a nice still pool of water left by the tide in one of the small surrounding caves.." They couldn't actually go into the ocean, running water burned their skin, but calm tide pools worked, but why was she asking him? Something was up.

Mercede starts walking off, giving him a seductive glance over her shoulder, then beckoned him with a wave of her fingers. This just screamed it's a trap, so why was he now following her? Well in that swim suit she didn't look so much like David and she also had make up on, and he was stupid enough to follow suspicious chicks that he thought where hot, oh yea didn't following a suspicious chick get him in this situation in the first place? Well he knew Mercede at least, well sort of, she was a lot like David, not just in looks and she's usually attached to David. Speaking of David where had he gone?

Mercede climbed over some rocky spots and into a small narrow cave like tunnel, not far from the main cave where they stayed, which indeed had a tide pool sitting in it. Mercede slipped into the pool, then turned to look at him a grin on her face. She lifted up one hand and curled her finger as if to get him to follow her in.

He looks down, fully clothed and then back at her." Not really dressed for it."

" Take them off." Mercede said with amusement.

He glanced around expecting something to happen, shrugged and then stripped to his boxers, tossing his clothes far enough not to get soaked, then slips into the water with Mercede slowly, still not sure what she was up to. " Nice little spot." There was no light, but who needed light when you could see without it?

Mercede giggles a little." You know, I never really paid attention to how well built you are." she slinks closer and puts her face in his. " you're not bad looking, not bad at all." Then a smirk pops up on her face and she starts running a finger over his chest.

" Ah, you're pretty hot." Damn he said that out loud, it got him a giggle from her. He couldn't think and it didn't help that he'd been so preoccupied with his new existence that he's not done it since Star dumped him. " So why suddenly interested in me now? You seemed to only want David."

Mercedes turned and laid her back against his chest." Oh I still do, but I found I can still have what I want, even with a little detour and it's not a bad detour." what the hell had she meant by that?

" And Mercede here liked my little proposition to her." His eyes went wide, he could hear the smugness in Davids voice from behind him. David then slipped into the water, obviously necked and around to the front of Mercedes and leaned over her, she giggled, but it sounded a bit evil. " Want a little fun Michael? Of coarse you do, I can smell it." Even if he could see in the dark, shadows some how seem to cast David and that smirk into something sinister, probably ability of Davids.

Now he knew what Mercedes had been up to and he was again baited with a woman, by David. Likely David decided to use her affection as a way to get her to bait him and get him aroused. He really, really needed to stop following strange women around. And it didn't help that Mercede started rubbing against him, while David worked on her from the front.

**** Sorry pervs, rated T ****

The sordid what ever it was ended, all he knew was things turned violent real fast, David bit him, he ended up with his fangs in Mercede and Mercede had latched her fangs into David. There was a lot of growling and inhuman moaning. David had her from front and he from behind her. Though Mercedes being in the middle made her the one to come out with the least amount of damage, as the claws went flying and tearing and grappling at what ever they could get a hold of. During this his landed mostly on Davids back with David ending up tearing up his back. David also sported gouges in his chest from Mercede. He seriously doubt any human could survive the kind of thing they just did, not with the whole teeth tearing open throat and blood drinking during it. No human would have felt the kind of pleasure that came along with the pain. It was something that could make the most reserved person become addicted.


	11. Sam's Mental

**Sam's Mental**

Well it happened, apparently their mom had herd snippets of Sams' conversation here and there about vampires, but had been ignoring it, a kid thing, he'll grow out of it, that was up until Their mom had walked in on Sams' phone conversation to do with him. One can guess what the conversation was about when the freaks on the other end of the line where none other than Santa Carlas' wannabe hunters, the Frog brothers. The we're not staking Mike was what did it. Mom could ignore the thing about vampires, pass off what happened with Max and the garlic in the food, but when Sam started thinking his brother was a vampire and talking about not staking him with those little freaks, well off to the mental ward for Sam.

" You're going to have to tell her, prove it, I don't want to be locked up in a straight jacket, that therapist hates me!" Sam was reaching all time high in whiny pitched voice. " You know what they do in those places? They cut out part of your brain so you will be a harmless drooling idiot. I know that hag's going to say I need to be locked up and have my brain cut out!"

" Lobotomy... Not good..." Milferd happened to be over and sipping noisily on the straw of a juice pack. " I had therapy... Mom wanted to get rid my imaginary friend... Turned out... Wasn't imaginary, they, Billo... Had started throwing things and doing... The whole Entity thing... That was scary... Weird things happen in Santa Carla." Milferd then gives him a pointed look and returns to his noisy juice sipping. " My great... Great... Grandpa... Was a werewolf." And that was random.

" Werewolf? Really? Hey my grandpa might be an alien, he said he was when I asked him." Sam almost will believe anything. " But that doesn't solve me getting out of seeing this head quack and being forced to take multicolor pills that will make me stupid, I don't have any muscle, I can't be stupid like Mike."Swat to the back of the head." Owe, child abuser!"

" Twerp, don't make me gag you again." He allowed Sam his little pop shot snarks, they where done in humor, but it didn't stop him from slapping Sam for the crude little remarks. Sometimes he thinks Sam only says them because Sam knows he'd not really hurt him. Aside the whole kill crazy hunger for human blood part, which he makes sure to keep fed so that doesn't become a problem.

" What you need is Ms. Emerson... To get a dose of reality, Santa Carla style... She won't think your crazy no more... My mom says... Santa Carla is cursed... Or something... She believes the stories, so does dad... Since Billo.. Did his thing... Can take Ms. Emerson to an old burial ground... Spend the night, she'll believe in supernatural stuff... If she doesn't get possessed."

" Oh hell no, I read Pet Symetary, no way is mom going to spend the night anywhere near anything like that. No Freaking way." Yes he reads, when he had no where to go and it was raining. Unlike Sam he didn't mind anything horror, except damned Pet Symetary, it actually was one of the few things that had actually gave him nightmares. Read that thing and then say it doesn't freak you out.

" Wait that, that horror book you told me about, saying animals and people come back from the dead as demon possessed corpses to kill you with knives and eat you?" Sam then grabs a pillow and starts hitting him with it." Ass hole, now I'm going to have nightmares because of you!" He had been pretty descriptive telling it to Sam and even read the gruesome scenes in it where the little boy is brought back from the dead and starts cutting up family and friends. Also didn't help that he said he was going to bury Nanook in that cemetery when Nanook dies.

" Your friend's the one talking about going to one of those places, not me!" Sam still hit him with the pillow, very ineffective, but still made a point.

" Yea and now I'm going to be thinking about that book and about that stuff is real and could really happen Sucker face!" Sam looked at Milferd and calmly said." We aren't going anywhere near cursed evil demon burial grounds and not with my mom. Sides I don't think I'd be able to get her to spend the nigh." Swat." owe! What was that for?" Sam rubs the back of his head.

Milferd snickers." OK... No burial ground, but then leaves him to just show her the truth... All you have left... Or it's shrink... And pills... "

" Because your were actually thinking about trying to get mom to go to it dork." Sam could be insane sometimes, maybe he dose need a therapist.

" Well, I'd have the Frogs there, they are paranormal experts, nothing would happen, but mom wouldn't stay the night anyway." Sam puts to much stock into the Frogs knowing anything.

" Yea right, sure they know." He rolled his eyes showing how much he believed in the Frogs along with the sarcasm in his voice." And I don't want to show my mom anything, she'd just have a heart attack or something if I did. " he hadn't shifted in front of Sam and Sam knew he'd not feel comfortable doing it in front of his mom. And likely he'd have a very hard time shifting back to looking human as it was highly likely that his moms reaction would stress him enough that he wouldn't be able to concentrate on changing back. Interesting fact, shifting to the vampires face was easy and actually if emotions are high, can be involuntary... Shifting back required concentration and he was far from good at concentrating when stressed or upset.

Sam starts digging threw his comic "survival" guides. He pulls out The destroy All vampires one, which was now well worn and a few others, demons, werewolves and ghouls. Really where did those Frog kids get this stuff. " Might find something about ghosts, or something supernatural, but less horrifying than Mike showing off pointed teeth." Sam then sticks his tongue out at him.

" Ha, ha, more than just a little fang or I'd not care as much and then there's the whole she's not going to like finding out surprise, your son sucks blood for a living and quit his day job, but that's OK right?" He stared at Sam, Sam just shrugged.

" Well got better ideas? I'm not going to be taking no pills or get locked in a straight jacket." Sam was likely over reacting, therapy couldn't be that bad.

" Uh, here comes mom." He could hear her walking up the stairs and she was likely to look in on them.

" Shit!" Sam started grabbing for the horror comics, snatching one out of Milferds' hands that had to do with werewolves. Sam got all the comics together and shoved into a box and then hid them under his bed just in time as their mom walked in. " Hey! Mom." Sam sounding suspiciously too excited to see her.

Their mom just looked between them." Nice to see you getting along and that your spending time with Sam, Michael..." Mom then smiles at Milferd." Well I'll leave you boys to your fun, just don't be up to late." She then looked at him." Make sure to lock the door on your way out, one of the neighbors said someone's been going and messing around with his sheep at night, nothing stolen, but there was boot prints in the dirt around the barn and don't want to take chances." She then disappeared leaving them alone.

Sam was sort of looking off at a wall, looking a little red.. Oh god he didn't.. " Oh damnit Sam." He was making a face now, his mind over working at the information it was putting together and the image he was getting was another one of Sam he wished to burn from his memory for all time. " Stick to the house, or you will end up getting shot."

" What... What's going on?" The kid looks at Sam and then him." You go."

"Sleep walking!" Sam blurted out, cutting off Milferds question." I walk in my sleep sometimes, I don't remember what I do, just sometimes I wake with my shoes on. I'll try to not sleep walk into the neighbors yard now." Sam looks at the floor embarrassed."

**** Month Latter ****

Sam had managed to talk him into revealing the truth, especially when he told him about the shrinks questioning Sam if his brother ever touched him inappropriately. Some how the your brother is a vampire can equal to suppressing the fact your brother molested you or is currently molesting you and imagining such person as some kind of monster to deal with such a traumatic thing is a way to cope. Your brothers a monster and can't help the things he does. Shit he'd rather his mom know the truth than her to be thinking he molested Sam, yuck. He wasn't into kids, more so his brother. Even as screwed up as his morals where now, he couldn't see himself ever touching a kid in that way.

Milferd was here, the kid wouldn't miss seeing a vampire shift for the world. " So... When she gets here... You going to just shift and show her?" The kid was looking at him eagerly. Damn Sam had the weirdest friends, no normal geek friends like in Phoenix. Santa Carla, strange didn't cover it and if you where a resident human that grew up in this town, likely you was weird and like their grandpa, didn't like strangers, or company or people and had weird hobbies. And if you where an adult that knew better, you didn't go to town, mainly the boardwalk, especially the boardwalk at night.

" Um no, I'd rather not scare her right off, though trying to tell her calmly about it might not be affective, or that she'd believe it, it will at least have her some what ready... And maybe not freak out. To much." He slips head phones on and clicks the tape on. He still was carrying around the Walkman." What? I want to at least have some time to relax before the shit hits the fan." Hopefully their mom won't be to worried about him in Sams' room, well with Milferd here anyway. Last weekend he was talking to Sam alone, his mom was checking on them more than was usual.

Their mom obviously didn't want to believe what she was told, but it's a damn shrink, they're supposed to know something right? But coarse he'd never do that to Sam and of coarse he wouldn't, but those damned therapists can play it so convincing, like they actually know someone more than they know themselves. Well this one doesn't and he wasn't going to go for it mucking up his mothers head. Imagine what it would have said if it knew Sams love of animals? Oh yea, there would be a shrinks field day, Sams' love of animals would be due to some kind of lack of having enough support from family or some shit. Always got to blame someone in the family for a member having some kind of problem right? So he debates having head doctor for his next meal.

Puff, Milferd was sucking on his inhaler, Sam was talking to him about going to the comic store to see if any new comics came in and to pick up more werewolf comics for Milferd to read, since he had werewolves in the family.

" You know... That comic said werewolves... Curse skips a generation, so I have kids, they will grow up... And become werewolves... The first change... Happens around puberty... Still deadly, werewolves have no control during the change and crave human flesh... I think I'll be... Adopting instead... I asked my grandpa about werewolves, he said never you mind, so story might be true... My dad's not a werewolf, but was just an old story, so might have cured... The curse by now."

" Could try to find out, you might be a werewolf and don't know it, can watch you on a full moon, see if you change. Would have to chain you up just in case." Sam seemed like he was actually going to try this,

He was clamping his jaw so he didn't burst into laughter at the image of a wheezing werewolf chasing some human meal, only to give up the chase to stop and puff on that inhaler.

**** kitchen ****

When their mom arrived home from work, he made his way out of the room to talk to her, Sam and Milferd followed, no chance of this being private, no they had to make him feel like a side show and stare waiting for him to actually shift. When he did, both Sam and his mom yelped, Milferd just puffed away on that inhaler. They even got their mom calmed down, though she was diffidently shaken by the fact, more so when it came to hearing about Max and what a real close call that was.

Sam actually told her that he and the Frogs got rid of Max, this got Sam a lecture about doing stupid dangerous things and grounded for a week. Then it was his turn to get lectured for helping and letting Sam do something so stupid and dangerous and for actually letting this go a year hiding it from her. Eventually he managed to calm enough himself to change back.

" That was wicked." Puff, puff, Milferd went, how much that thing can puff he wasn't sure, he bet the kid has to buy a lot of them.

" OK, I'm not insane, Mike's not a pedo trying to give me candy from his magic van... I don't need therapy, no pills and the shrink is a lame wad, ass scratcher." Sam and his ever colorful words of wisdom.

"Sam!" even in shock at seeing him like he was, their mom still turns and chastise Sam.

"Ok Mike isn't a pedo with candy on a bike and the therapist is a lame but scratcher. No more therapy?" Sam asked after barely attempting to cover his rude sarcasm. Their mom sighs in exasperation.

Mom looks at Sam then him, she tries not to cringe. " I'll cancel the appointment... "

"Yes! I mean that's to bad." Sam was grinning,

Their mom went to bed, Sam decided he was tired and dragged Milferd along to read up more on werewolves.

Now alone still in the kitchen, he was about to leave when his grandpa walks in and started munching on his oreos and coke. " Finally told her eh?" the old man takes a drink and a handful of the oreos and walks back out mumbling about damned vampires, leaving him to stare at the old mans back as he went upstairs to his room. Their grandpa knew about vampires and what had happened to him and hadn't said anything? What the hell?

**Coughed out quick for my two fans lol**

**Forgot to add this, there is a valid reason for the therapist to be translating Sams belief that Mike is a vampire into something that meant Mike was molesting Sam. **

**I once read a book thinking it was about vampires, turned out to be a true story where a kid started calling his uncle a vampire as a form of oppressing the fact that his uncle was molesting him, his mind in order to cope with having such act done by someone he trusted, convinced itself that his uncle was a vampire, a monster that couldn't control itself and was preying on him as hs victum. the kids coping with the situation was to developed a delusion that his uncle had been turned into a monster. based on this, it would seem realistic that a therapist would think Sam might be developing the same coping mechanic to explain why he's being molested by his brother. **

**(except Mike really is an undead vampire in this case.)  
**


	12. It's a Guy Thing

**It's a Guy Thing**

Everyone was doing their own thing, him, well he was half laid across the bed in the cave puffing a fat joint, while looking at a blood stained Porn Mag. Wipes his hands on his pants, they just fed, so the blood was still sticky on it and made for pulling the pages apart difficult. Flip sideways, center fold. Sexual taste might be far from what is normal to mortals, but still he could look, the blood smeared on the pages just enhanced the view. Suddenly a hand pulls down the edge.

Paul started leaning over to look at the pictures." Man I would tap that and damn that one, diffidently that one." Paul starts pointing at the girls on the page. Paul then move around to be next to him so he could better see the noody book.

Flip page, both of them blink at what they saw, he then turns his head side ways, then tries turning the book, likely wearing a confused look on his face, Paul seemed to also be trying to figure out what they were looking at. " Oh, oh shit! Damn!" He had turned it at an angle that he caught what the position the girls where in. Paul grabs the mag out of his hands.

" Shit, how they doing that!? How can I get a girl to do that, man, do girls take some kind of special class to learn this stuff? Where can I find a girl that does this, I'd so bang her before draining her." Paul started laughing some perverted laugh, likely imagining himself with the girl in the mag doing it in that freaky position.

Suddenly the mag was snatched from Paul. David had gotten curious at what had gotten them stirred up. David turned it at an angle, his brows rose at realizing what was going on in the photo. " Limber girl." David took a closer look." I think she had to dislocate her legs to do that."

Marko snatched the mag from David." Let me see." It only took a second before Marko saw the scene." Damn... Dislocate, hell, she must have broke her legs and repositioned them like that."

Dwayne snatched the mag from Marko and stared at it, Dwaynes' brows shooting up when catching sight of what and how the girl was doing what she was doing. " I'd say this has to been fake, but she has a birth mark." He turned the mag and pointed at a splotch barely visible with what the other girl was doing on top of her.

" Oh god you're all pigs." Mercede snorts from her position laying across Davids' chair, legs hanging over the arm of it.

" Thank you!" Paul then starts to oink at her as he grabs the porno from Dwayne.

Mercedes shakes her head." Men." He always wondered what was it supposed to mean when a girl just commented men? It seemed they said that every time a guy did something they decided they didn't like.

And now Mercede gets let out of the conversation.

:: She probably learned it from some book, I herd some kids talking about a book that shows sex positions.:: Davids brows furrowed as he tried to remember what the book was called.

:: Dude I'm so getting that book, hurry up and remember what it is David!:: Paul now had a goal.

:: Why Paul, the girl would be dead soon as she took her top off, you have no self control." David was smirking.

:: Paul's a premature biter, his fangs would be in her throat as soon as she looked at him.:: Marko making a pun on guys who get off to early, at Pauls expense.

:: Am not and I do have self control, I can do a girl without killing her first!:: Paul protesting

:: Sure you can Paul.:: Dwayne with a bit of humor in his comment.

:: What's the special book David? Where do we get it?:: He couldn't help it if he wanted to see this book that can teach you to do what the girl was doing in the porno.

:: Yea, spit it out!:: Both Marko and Paul chant this.

:: I'm thinking! Give me a moment you horny little bastards.:: David was getting annoyed.

" OK, you guys are up to something, you been too quiet over there." Mercede was giving them a questioning look, all she got was five males looking at her with a yea sure we going to tell you look, before they went back to their conversation, even if it was not verbal.

:: I can't remember the name, well just have to go to some book store and look. ::

:: What does a sex book look like?:: Paul asked.

:: A book.:: Dwayne answered.

:: Smart ass.:: Paul sounded annoyed.

:: Have to just go to a book store and look in the adult section for one and see who finds it:: It sounded the obvious thing to do to him at least.

:: Just one problem, it's summer and most stores are closed by nine, which is a little after sun set, meaning we've just woken up as they are closing, we'll have to wait till the days shorten to even try searching any store for this book.:: David decided to remind everyone of the little time problems.

Mercede stares at them, when Paul lets out a groan of disappointment and shakes her head, she had started strumming that guitar of hers. She didn't try getting their attention, probably deciding she didn't want to know or be part of it, considering the talk about the girl in the porno before they went silent.

Paul suddenly runs to Mercede and brandishes the picture of the girls at her." Hey Mercede can you do this?" Paul points at the picture.

Mercedes grabs the porno from Paul and starts hitting him with it." Perv! If I could, you think I'd tell you?" Pauls' laughing as Mercedes beats him with the mag. She'd rolled it up like a news paper." You guys are worse than dogs sniffing for some bitch in heat. " She starts hitting Paul again when Paul decides to make a show of walking around to sniff her ass.

Mercedes rolls her eyes and tries to ignore Paul. " Nope, nothing there, all shriveled and dried up!"

We all broke out in laughter, except Mercedes who was beating Paul with the rolled up now badly abused porn mag. " Uhg, I'm surrounded by pigs." She drops the mag and goes back to strumming her guitar, tired of hitting the laughing Paul.

" Hey! We can go to one of those All night super stores, they have a book section, just might find one there." Sometimes he had strokes of inspiration.

They all started staring at him.

" Oh god, you really are sick perverts." Mercedes shakes her head and grabs Davids coat." You can sit on me." Mercedes gives David a wicked grin.

" How about a ride to a super store? You can find something in one you like." David then looks at him." You know where this Super Store is at?"

Only one he could think of was the one in the town over, the one his mom works at... Oh Shit, maybe he should not have said anything." Yea, one my mom's working at. Meaning no bad shit."

" Us bad? Nah Mike, when do we ever do anything bad? We're angels." Marko being sarcastic.." I want to see this super store though, sounds cool. What's inside one?

" Sales food, and furniture and clothes all in one store. I herd my mom say it has even a pizza place inside it some coffee shop, funny thing is, she said the Same coffee shop is also out side the store, not even a block away." He had actually listened to his mom describe her work place, she made store manager recently, so her hours she was done varied, she could very well still be at work if she was pulling a long shift.

" Well Super Store it is then." David got off Mercedes, he had decided to sit on her when she wouldn't move and told him to, Mercedes was coarse going to follow David and likely curious about the super store.

**** The Store ****

For as big as the building was, the light managed to make it very bright inside, causing it to be a little irritating their eyes. Paul and Marko where instantly up to something when they walked in, Paul had slapped Markos' shoulder and pointed at something and they both started grinning and likely communicating telepathically. This wasn't a good sign.

And as they where searching for, ah hem, the book of exotic tastes, they run into a young employee, Paul immediately starts flirting with the girl, causing her to crack a smile. She pointed over to the area and told them what aisle it was on. Paul and Marko take that as their que to run off.

" Oh, that can't be good." Dwayne said watching the two disappear, the girl gives Dwayne a weary questioning look. " It's never good when them two are alone together."

They all walk off leaving the girl to ponder Dwaynes' words. Mercedes had split from them as soon as they entered, not at all interested in finding a sex book.

" Not seeing anything remotely like it, mostly just novels and picture books." David commented as he picked up something by Clive Barker, flipped threw it an put it down. " Looks like we'll have to wait till we can get into a book store."

Dwayne saw something he liked and tucked it under his arm.

Suddenly a loud crash of something falling echoes in the store.

:: Ten to one that crash was because of Marko and Paul.:: He was willing to make bets on it.

:: Marko did it!:: Pauls' voice rang in their heads.

:: Paul was the one pushing :: Marko shot back.

:: Don't care, time to go, didn't find anything anyways.:: David was already heading for the door as he voiced this.

:: And this is why we can't have nice things.:: Mercedes adds in sarcastically.


	13. Sheep

**Sheep**

At the boardwalk, David, Marko and Paul where out running the crowds. He and Dwayne where stuck at the bikes. Their job was to keep an eye out while the others where making rounds in case trouble comes along while thier working, trouble likely being an anal security guard with a superiority complex. Even as deft as they where, security guards where on the look out for such things and best to have someone looking out for random 5-O wannabes.

Mercedes, oh not really sure what she does, other than is the snack lure. She's good at that and does it with zeal and can manage guys and girls. Her duty was to not only lure, but to lure them to spots that would be safe for them to feed, can't have anyone interrupting dinner after all, well there's always room for thirds in the case it happens.

Mercede wasn't expected to sit with him and Dwayne and play spotter, but she was also not allowed to hang near David while he was working the crowds, but she was likely close by watching David. It was rare anyone of us strayed to far alone, always there was a pack member close by if not with you, gave a weird sense of security to know you would have help near by if something did happen, not that there was much that could.

::Whatcha get?:: He asked them when they had all returned, Mercede had slipped up to take her seat behind David again.

:: Expensive looking watch, couple hundred dollars, package of gum, a credit card, a few grape Now n' Latters, three packs of cigarets which one is menthol, crack pipe, Swiss Army Knife and a key chain with a dog on it.:: David rattling off tonights' pickings.

:: Hey this would go good hanging from the button hole.:: Marko holds up the key chain, didn't look like cheap plastic, was something that looked like Lassie and very detailed work etched into the metal of the small figure. Marko then clasps the small prize onto the button hole of his jacket.

:: How much you want to bet the watch you snagged, the guy had stolen it from somewhere else, David?" Paul was smirking.

:: Who carries an expensive wrist watch loosely in thier pocket, not in a box? It's obvious it was stolen, but it's ours now, If the guy couldn't hold onto his spoils, then he doesn't deserve to keep it.:: David was smug and let out a chuckle, that caused a couple that was close by to look their way nervously, then turn to walk off.

He got off his bike." I'm going to walk around, my ass is getting blisters from sitting to long." this got him some snickers. Dwayne also got up, likely tired of sitting, they had been waiting two hours for David, Marko and Paul to finish, that's a long time to be sitting on a bike doing nothing but watching for the boardwalk police.

They walked around a bit, just stretching their legs, till he stops at one of those games where you hit some thing to cause a weight to ring the bell at the top. One of the prizes was a huge stuff toy, something he had to get. An evil grin creeps across his face. " I want that." he points at the stuffed toy.

Dwayne shrugs." Then get it." Dwayne then smirks." Not like you can't make that bell ring."

" I don't have money on me. Shit." He looked at his empty wallet, he could swear moths flew out when he opened it. " got anything?"

Dwayne pulls out a wallet and looks." Lucky you, or you'd have to go back and ask David." Dwayne gives him an evil grin, then holds a dollar out to him, then pulls it back before he could snatch it. " I could just not give you it just so you would have to ask David to pay for the game."

" Ha, ha. I'm not asking David for anything before David has divided up everything, he'd just consider anything before he's had the chance as being taken out of his portion and I'm not stupid enough to be suckered into taking a "gift" from David." It wasn't good to ask or accept gifts from a vampire, unless you can return the favor, but when a vampire desired you, you might as well be giving the go ahead by taking things from them, especially if it was David.

" You owe me." Dwayne hands him the dollar.

" Put it on my tab." He snickers.

Bang, ding, yea wasn't hard for him to hit the bell. " And a prize for the strong young man." the guy says as he hands him the toy that was awkwardly big.

" What did you want that thing for anyway?" Dwayne being curious about his sudden need for a the big stuffed toy.

" Oooohhh, for my little brother... I need to shove it in a plastic bag, don't want him to see it before I'm ready." Dwayne chuckled at his words, likely guessing what he was up to.

**** The Weekend visit ****

Creak, bang, his mom jumps at the sound of the screen door being allowed to slam shut." Don't do that, you're going to mess up the door that way." she sighed and went back to stirring whatever was in the pot, likely something she was prepping for tomorrow night.

Mom seemed like she would pretend nothing had happened, no finding out her oldest son rips open throats to drink blood and gets more than a tan in the sun, no Max being a psychopathic blood sucker wanting to enslave her family and being roasted by her youngest, nope all was normal, though his mom would suddenly ask the occasional question when she wasn't sure about something to do with him.

Milferd must be asleep up in Sams room, summer, so he didn't tend to traipse in for a visit till a little after ten and Milferd seemed to go out like a light by around ten, probably from the allergy pills the kid took and puffing that inhaler. Sam however likely would be up, Sam would stay up till midnight if their mom would let him get away with it.

"What is behind your back?" He hoped his mom hadn't noticed he was hiding something, he didn't want his mom to see it, but then hard not to see the huge garbage bag with something in it unsuccessfully being hidden behind him.

" Nothing." She gave him a don't lie to me look." It's nothing bad. Just something for Sam, I don't want him to see it yet." He gave his mom an innocent smile, she eyed him like she thought he was up to something. He slips out of the kitchen, both hands now behind his back, Sam was in the living room, they gotten a T.V. along with a VCR since their mom was doing well at her job. No cable yet, so no MTV, but Sam still was watching something and even better hadn't seen him.

He grinned and if someone where to look at the moment, they'd probably though him looking very sinister as he creeps silently behind his brother grinning like a maniac, ducking down behind the couch. This was to perfect, Sam was just too engrossed in the T.V. show. Looked like Carson or one of the Late shows.

Suddenly Sam yelps like he's being attacked." Daaaddddyyy, mommmyyyy misssess you." No attack, just Sam suddenly getting a large stuffed sheep slapped against his face. it was the one he had saw at the game where you hit the thing to make the bell ring on the Boardwalk and couldn't resist winning it specifically to torture Sam. " Wheeennn yooouuu commming hommmeee?" It wasn't easy to try making the sheep talking imitation, not when your trying not to laugh.

The stuffed animal is pulled from his hand and then used at a weapon to pelt him repeatedly, Sam had recovered from his shock." You ass hole! You trying to scare grey hairs onto my head! I don't need grey hairs Mike! It's not funny! Stop Laughing."

" Dadddyyy, why you huuurrrrtt Mmmmmee, doonnn't yoooouuuu loveee usss annyy moooorrreee?" he was starting to choke on his laughter, gasping, till he finally gave up, Sam yelling at him over the couch.

" Evil jack ass, ass munching shit-sucker!" Sam kept smacking him with the damned thing, but he still couldn't stop laughing, Sams' fit just made it worse.

Sam suddenly drops back onto the couch, their mom looking at him from the kitchen door way, and grandpa had popped his head out from his den of dead animals, both likely seeing why Sam was yelling.

He was laughing on his back behind the couch, the stuffed sheep toy laying on his chest and over his face, so likely their mom got a weird view of him with his legs sticking out from under the giant ass sheep where Sam dropped it. " Was... Funny..." his words where slightly muffled, but recognizable.

" Will you two behave." Their mom sighed exasperatedly." And Micheal, don't be scaring your brother, Sam watch your language, and use your inside voice." She gave a funny look at the sheep toy on his chest and then just shook her head, going back to the kitchen.

Their grandpa had disappeared back into his work room, without a word. Leaving him and Sam alone in the living area. He had calmed his laughter down to a small chuckle here and there. " Daaaddddyyyy." a pillow lands on his face and he starts snickering.

" You are not funny Mike." Sam was starting to repeat himself, he'd ticked Sam off a little, for that joke.

He sits up and props his head on the back of the couch." Hey, you want it?" He holds the stuffed sheep out towards Sam and wiggles it in the air. It was a pretty big toy.

Sam looks at him then the sheep, then him again. " I'm still mad at you." Sam grabs the stuffed animal and sets it in his lap. " He justs grins at Sam when Sam takes the thing from him.


	14. Marking Territory

**Just a heads up, scene implied forced sex and there is violence in this one, nothing graphical. Might be disturbing to some with vivid imaginations. **

**Marking Territory**

David finally made his move to take him as David had said he would, soon, of all things on the night that made it a year to the day that David had first given him that bottle filled with Davids' blood. He should have expected it to happen, was impossible to forget the night he had ended up hooked into the Lost Boys world, so he should have expected this to happen on this night, but of coarse he didn't.

It started off normally, they where all hanging around the cave, though the guys seem to be up to something, having a private conversation, Mercedes though was messing around on Dwaynes' skate board. David had ignored her attention, which was unusual, David had gotten very fond of Mercedes' attention, but this night he seemed not to paying her much mind and Mercedes wasn't to keen on that, not one bit.

Suddenly David walked over to Mercedes and lightly ran a finger behind her ear, that smirk ever present on Davids face, though it held something sinister to it. What ever David was doing, it was something only between David and Mercedes as no words where spoken, Mercedes seemed to relax, though lost in her thoughts.

Next thing he knew it had gone quiet, everyone had slipped out of at least the main part of the cave, they where near somewhere, he could sense them, but the sudden fact he was alone in the cave had made him uncomfortable, correction David was standing not far from him, staring at him with that feral stare he'd catch David giving him now and then, but now David was openly staring. Now he decided was a good time to get up and walk around, but that proved to be a mistake since he didn't see the attack coming, not that he expected it and David was just likely waiting for his back to be turned.

Suddenly his face hit the ground and David was on top of him and had jerked his jacked off by the time he shook off the daze from kissing the floor. He started bucking and trying throw off David, just to end up having the others fangs tear into the back of his neck pinning him to the ground, though not easily, even being much stronger, David had a tough time pinning him completely and he managed to throw David off to turn and lash out wildly with fangs and claws.

David had finally tried to take him and it turned into a fight of dominance, both of them snarling and growling as they started ripping into each other. If David won, he'd end up subjected to Davids desires, if he could win, he'd be able to get out of it unmolested at least for a while till David tried again... The fact he knew he'd loose was not encouraging, but he wasn't going to just give himself over without a fight.

Things where pretty brutal, it didn't take long for clothing to get wrecked from the slashing of claws and fangs and there was blood, lots of it, their own, vampire blood looked almost human, but became a very sticky mess when the air hit it, and had this slight iridescent translucence to it.

He wasn't sure when he started loosing the strength to fight, could been the fifth time he was smashed into the cave wall or after the seventh hundred time David tried pinning him fangs locked on the back of his neck against the ground, bit numerous clawing and several bites and gouges latter he finally given in, to weak to keep on going at which point David roared claws buried in his back in triumph, then bites and tears at his throat repeatedly, viciously jerking to keep it from healing properly so that it would scar, no pleasure came from the violent action, it was painful as hell, but he was to weak from the fight to attempt bucking David off again and could only just wait till he finished "claiming" him as his.

As a whole he did enjoy it somewhat, least the fight, not so much the loosing and being mated part, well until the feeling of pleasure from what was being done to him washed over him drowning the pain, he wouldn't admit though, it was to bizarre that he felt indifferent about what had happened and that the vampire in him had enjoyed this intensely. What ever part that made him what he is now craved such sick violence and found nothing wrong with this, had he still been human, he'd probably need a straight jacket after being so violently dominate and then screwed.

Again Davids fangs ended up in his throat, though not violently, this got some animalistic moan out of him, though he wanted to refuse showing any sign he was enjoying it, but his body seemed to react on its own. Treacherous body, but he couldn't protest when Davids wrist came into view, he had latched onto it before he could even think. They had started to then drink from each other, not that they had much they could take, it still was enough to have them both moaning growling on the dirty cave floor.

On the bright side he didn't have the others watching while David had his way with him. He was also glad of the silence, no one was commenting even threw that telepathic bound for him to hear anyway, it would make an already bizarre situation awkward and just freaky. At least he could be satisfied in knowing David was almost as torn up as him.

He felt a tongue lick his cheek." I win." David let out a chuckle, he'd hate to see David loose, he could almost imagine the kind of rage David would go into if he didn't get what he wanted. A sudden pat to his cheek followed the lick." Happy deathday." David let out a chilling laugh at the crude joke, now practically gloating over him.

" Will you get off me now?" Came out a bit demanding, David removed himself from his back though and now he really needed a bath.

**** Hours Latter ****

They had fed, after the fight and David marking him as his territory, he really needed to feed and then afterwards David wanted to mark other territory, or more specific, walk the boundary of their territory. It was a pretty large territory to, it took up all of Santa Carla which included the suburban areas within the borders.

" Are you two going to do that every five feet?" Mercedes had a hint of disgust in her voice.

Paul and Marko looked at each other then at her." Yea." They answer at the same time.

Paul and Marko had taken to literally marking territory. " This is mine, this is mine, oh and this is mine." Paul laughed as he pissed on a shrub, Marko following behind. " Hey find your own spots! Stop taking mine!"

" You two are nasty." she looked at David." You going to let them do that?" She pointed at Paul and Marko who just grinned at her.

" If they piss on your leg, just rip it off, then no more problem." David let out a laugh and kept going along the small trail. They followed this path a lot, enough to worn it down to where no grass would grow. " Sides that stench could scare anything off for miles."

" Men." There, there Mercede said it again, what the hell did that mean? Mercede was just shaking her head and kept on walking.

" What is "men" supposed to mean? Really, what, is that some kind of girl code for you're mad?" He had to ask, maybe she'd actually say.

" If you can't figure it out, I'm not telling you." Mercedes huffed. Why did girls have to be difficult?

" Well if you don't say, um guys won't know, so how can we make things better if we don't know?" That was lame and he knew it, but he'd say anything to get the girl to talk.

" Give up Michael, No one knows what goes on in their heads and they like to keep it that way, they get off on it." David smirked and glanced back to see Mercedes reaction.

" We do not and no, buzz off Mike, I ain't saying, you just have to figure it out." Mercede was now smug.

The guys laughed." Hey see, they like keeping us guessing, if we make a mistake they get to bitch at us for it. Or they give you a look like they want you, then scream and slap you when you grab their ass. They're all a tease." Paul starts laughing, Mercede gives Paul a dirty look.

" It's like girls have a secret code they only understand and then my favorite: Does this make me look fat?, it's like they all ask it, every girl I been with asks something like that, or how they look and no matter what you say, it's the wrong answer. Tell the girl, no you look pretty, they say you only saying that because your my boyfriend... I'm thinking well, duuuhhh, I'm not going to get nookie in the back seat if I said no, that puke green sun dress with all the ugly ass flowers on it should be burned am I?" He was speaking from experience.

" Uhg, all men are disgusting pigs." Mercede didn't approve, Paul and Marko started cackling and oinking at her, she ignored them." And Mike do I detect some commitment issues there, or you just got a bad personality, like every girl you been with?"

" No, I don't, that is to both, I do not have commitment issues and my personality is just fine.. I can commit." He could, really, he just hadn't found the right girl and well he couldn't help if he liked them all at times.

" Yea, wouldn't matter now, if David doesn't approve of the girl, he's not going to let Mikey fu.." Pauls' sentence was cut off due to his fist meeting Pauls' face, which knocked him into Marko, who pushed Paul forward off him. " daammnnn you hit hard." Paul nods and snickers while rubbing his jaw.

"Oh that was brutal, David was sending images." Mercedes shuddered, seems though willing for David, she wasn't willing to be subjected to such brutality. " Screw me, bite me, claw me, but don't sling me around like a rag doll into walls and tear me open." she said this sing song and then ran a finger down Davids back." We always can play in the tide pools, nice and calm." Mercedes then giggle.

" The tide pools are fun, but you never know till you try it." David let out a chilling laugh.

" I think I'll pass on that kind of fun and leave that to Michael." Mercede had her attention on David now, not paying attention to the fact he was walking behind her getting annoyed.

" Can we stop talking about what happened earlier?" He didn't want to talk about it nor listen to them discuss it like he's not there.

" Look on the bright side Mikey, if David was built like a horse, you'd be crying for several nights." Marko started snickering. They won't stop, evil bastards.

" What's that supposed to mean Marko?" David didn't find Markos' comment amusing.

" Uh, that you are normal sized, not overly big... I mean it's average.. Um good size, .." Marko winced, calling a guys wang average size wasn't really a compliment.

" Marko, shut up." David sounded annoyed.

They walked along the path, which would leave their scent behind for other packs to know this territory is claimed, their sense of smell could pick up only so much, but they could tell male, female, full, half or human. Half vampires tended to smell very human, with just a slight deathly odor, vampires smelled of death. Each individual had it's own various odor to it as well, but for some reason the sent he smelled in the air was making him edgy and it didn't help that he could feel the others where edgy to, making it not just him.

"Seems we just might have a small problem." David inhaled the air." Someone's been walking our border."

That explained why he felt edgy, the sent he was picking up had been constant. Vampires will pass by, individual or packs, traveling, but a group hadn't been passing threw and had walked along their boundaries as if checking, staking out the territory.

" It's two males and three females." Dwayne added.

" Two full vampires and three female half vampires, That's strange." David seemed to be trying to figure something out.

" That's taking a risk to be trailing our boarders like that when most their pack is halfies." Marko was looking around and taking in the air. " It's strong enough to been within a couple nights."

" Makes it to strange, no pack would try to press another packs boarders, not with being mostly half vampires. I'm surprised though that no one's tried pressing into our territory till now. Only benefit of Max, no one would come and dare challenge him for his territory, but with Max gone, some of the more ballsy ones would try and press their luck against us." David shook his head." But no pack would try and dare make an attempt when their members are mostly half."

It was a dangerous thing for such a pack, half vampires can heal within hours, but they where still very human internally and living, so can die just as easily as one. They didn't try to kill their own, most fights ended up with one pack retreating and the winning ones keeping or claiming the area as their own, half vampires just couldn't take the full brutality of a serious territorial fight.

" They haven't tried passing the boarder yet, let's keep going who knows, we might run into them if they're still around." David resumed the walk along the boarder with us following behind now more alert and keeping an eye out in case the other pack returns.

**There's a reason Mike's not effected by what David did: He's NOT human and it's been a year, enough time for Mike to loose human perceptions of things, animals mate, it's violent and they remain unaffected by it. Vampires in The Lost Boys come off like demonic animals in nature, so likely thrive on such things to different degrees depending on the individual.. **


	15. Don't Need No Education

**Don't Need No Education**

**** Sam PoV ****

" Who's hotter, Storm or Cat woman?" Ralph asked them, the latest X-Men comic in hand, Ralph liked the X-Men. Ralph had red hair, green eyes, wore a t-shirt with X-Men on it with a light blue checkered long sleeve shirt over it, open in front.

" Cat woman, she totally kick ass hot." He liked the bat man comics, he really didn't''t find either hot, but cat woman he could go for, that cat suit made her sexy looking. He was stylish as usual.

" I... Prefer... Rogue, she's totally Hot." Milferd then puffs his inhaler. Milferd always was in plaid shirts and dress pants.

' Nah, man, I go with Sam, Cat woman is pretty hot." Elliot agreed. Elliot liked to have a baseball cap on, turned backwards, jeans and T-Shirt, he also had a sleeved shirt like him and Ralph, but liked tying it around his waist instead of wearing it over their t-shirts, like he's Mr.. Cool.

" You guys are lame and don't know hot, Storm is totally hot." Ralph was not going to admit defeat, ha! Well to bad.

" Sorry bud, you loose, two against one, face it Cat Woman is hotter, deal!" He grinned seeing Ralph getting worked up.

" Don't be so loud Sam, if Frank and his cronies hear us, we are so pounded, you know they like to hang in the restroom tripping and snorting that angel dust." Elliot presses a finger to his nose and starts noisily snorting at the air.

" Yea... I don't want to be pounded... They really are really wacko when they come out of there." Milferd was nervous, but the ass face Frank wouldn't leave Milferd alone last time even though they where causing Milferd to have a really bad attack, if a teacher hadn't showed up, Milferd would have needed a hospital.

" We can go outside and wait for our rides near the bus's, so we won't have to try and run when Ape brain and his ass sniffing friends come out." It'd be risky, since if frank did spot them outside, they'd not have a teacher to save them.

" That's crazy talk... We'll get creamed for sure outside... Inside we can scream till a teacher comes." Milferd was right.

A sudden banging on the lockers. " Sounds like the apes are coming this way, we better split or we're dead meat for sure." Ralph takes off around a corner, we all follow, sense his idea sounded very logical.

" What time is it?" He whispered. Looking between them, they had slipped into the janitors closet while Frank was making a lot of noise outside.

" Six thirty, my moms going to kill me if I'm not outside when she picks up." Elliot sounded nervous, it also meant that there wasn't many teachers around, meaning they'd be lucky if one herd them screaming for help. The school was open late, there had been a football practice, Frank was the stupid star quarterback and a junior, but only because the mush for brains flunked a year. They had, had band practice so had to there Five till Six.

**** Hour latter ****

Well frank didn't cream them, the knuckle dragger and his lackeys left without seeing them and they managed to get out and wait for their rides without worry. He liked school, just hated the jerk wad bully who always got high in the bathroom with his jerk wad friends thinking they where cool, made it hard to go to the bath room cause you didn't know which restroom they where in and then bam, you're getting shoved into the toilet or the trash can.

It was tempting to tell Mike, but if Mike would beat the hell out of a guy before, shudders, he didn't want to think about what Mike would do now. Still it was very tempting. Maybe he could talk Mike into picking him up from school when the days got shorter, yea that would work, Frank probably piss his pants if he Saw Mike, that is if the ass wipe pegged Mike as running with Lord of flies, Satan and the demons of hell, Milferd had and it nearly made Milferd piss himself... Yea, yea that could work. Now how to convince Mike without telling him why, Mike likes to ask to many questions and he'd feel bad, sort of if Mike ate Frank. Well maybe not, but still wasn't a nice thing.

**** After Dinner ****

Mike showed, late, he seems to take his time, sun set like 6:30 now and yet he shows up after ten, the way he's been riding that bike, he could be done with whatever evil and be over here long before ten, least he doesn't do it every time. Mom leaves the room, he's watching Star Trek. Milferd hadn't came over, this time around.

" Daddddyyy." Mike smirks, he's been an ass every since he brought him that stuff sheep, baaaing when their moms not in the room. " I still think that hair is fake." He points at Kirk.

" It's real and stop that." he hits Mike with the couch cushion. " I got something to ask you if you're not to busy being a baaing ass muncher, Hey!" Mike had shoved his hand in his face, he'd slap it away, just to have the hand slap right back on his face, Mike did it to annoy him because Mike wasn't witty like him.

" What is it dork? And what do I get in return?" Mike had a creepy grin on his face, it was a half grin he gave, accept the rest of his expression was creepy looking like Mike wanted to do something bad to someone. Actually when he thought about it, he very rarely has seen Mike give a full wide smile or grin.

" I need a ride from school, way you ride that damn bike, you can make it by seven!" Mike was giving him a funny confused look." Ahhh, because it'd be cool if you showed and like be all nice like a good brother who loves his little bro and would do anything for me without wanting something in return?" Most annoying thing with Mike when he became a blood sucker, Mike started asking what he gets out of it, but he still manages getting Mike to do something without an IOU.

" What are you up to? Why suddenly wanting me to ride you home?" Mike had leaned forward peering at him as if that could answer his question. " I'm gonna get it out of you eventually you little weasel." Mike then ruffly rubs the top of his head messing up his hair, knowing he didn't like his hair messed up.

" Well you'll have to wait till eventually fang face, just watch the show for now." He points at Star Trek, which the Enterprise was in a battle with another ship. Mike surprisingly sat, but grabbed the remote and changed the channel on him." Hey I was watching that!"

" You said sit and watch the show." Mike cocked that half smile, it looked like it usually did when Mike was just being a normal ass of a brother. " You didn't say which show."

" Eeeewww wrestling, gross, I don't want to watch sweaty flabby guys rubbing and groping themselves, it's all fake anyway." He reached for the remote, Mike just held it up out of reach looking smug.

" I don't want to watch your geek show, and they're not groping you dork." Mike watches the T.V. remote still in hand, but now he was standing up, jerk wouldn't give it back.

" Ok I have some cookies I made for tomorrow, but one for ton.." Their mom came threw the door two cookies on a plate, but stopped and stared at them. Mike standing, arm stretched above his head holding the remote and watching the T.V. while he was trying to climb Mikes' back to grab it. Mike wasn't that much bigger than him, but it was enough and Mike would move slightly to keep it out of reach." Sam what are you doing?"

" Nothing, Mikes being a jerk wad sucker face who wants to watch nasty old guys rolling around on each other and won't give back the remote." He had his arm wrapped around Mikes throat, holding on trying to reach for the remote." Damnit, how long can you hold your hand up like that!"

" Sam, language, get off your brother." She sighed." Michael let Sam have the remote, he's going to bed soon." Yay mom to the rescue, sort of.

" Fine, here dork." He tossed the remote, it ended up hitting the top of his head and Mike started snickering.

" Ouch that hurt ape brain." he rubbed the top of his head, their mom again offered the cookies, that was one benefit when Mike popped over late, their mom would offer a little extra desert, though Mike ate very little when he was around. He snatches a cookie, actually tried for both, but Mike thumped his hand away.

" I'm not giving up mine, go away." Mike then shoves the whole damned thing into his mouth and starts chewing, crumbs popping out. Their mom just shakes her head and returns to the kitchen. " Hey want some sea food?" Mike then opens his mouth and shows off the cookie sludge inside.

" Ewww gross, that's old, so old grandpa was saying it when he was a kid, like ten million years ago, Mike find a new joke, so you're picking me up?" He wanted make sure Mike said yes, so Mike couldn't try and worm out of it.

" You still looked you dork, I'll pick you up though you need to tell mom, your idea, you can ask. You just getting weirder with age, you'll be like grandpa before you know it. Ever find his space ship?" Mike was wearing his annoying the little brother half smile.

" I'm not weird and not like grandpa... No I haven't found it yet." He'd been all over the house and in the barn looking for evidence, Grandpa just wasn't normal.

" You're weird enough." Mike laughs." I'm going, don't be getting to happy with Nanook and the sheep tonight." He throws a pillow at Mike, not that it would do anything.

**** Couple nights latter ****

Mike kept his word, not that he had any doubts, Mike had parked his bike on the side of the school, waiting. He watched for a minute, other kids where casting Mike glances, then before her could walk out to the bike someone ran into his back." Owe, geeze guys, watch it."

" Run! Franks out for blood!" Ralph started to dash away, but froze when he caught sight of Mike, who was now sitting up and alert looking their way.

"Shit what's that guy doing here." Elliot said when he saw Mike and then grabbed his and Ralphs' arm to take off in a direction away from Mike and Frank and co. " We got to book."

" I... Oh... Mike... Is... Here.." Puff, puff. Milferd was wheezing bad from running. Suddenly they herd the wild call of the hairless ape with the mush for brains.

" You little shits! I'm going to make you wish you weren't born!" Frank was screaming, the two others with him laughing and saying yea, we're creaming you.

His eyes went wide and he tried to dash for Mike, but damned Ralph was dragging him away, not that it really mattered, looked like Mike was getting off the bike when Frank and his flying monkeys came out and headed towards them.

" I'm heading this way." Milferd pointed and went huffing towards Mike, Elliot and Ralph looked in shock at Milferd being insane and running towards someone who look meaner than Frank.

Suddenly his arm was jerked and he yelped in pain, he had a low tolerance, Frank had gotten hold of him, the monkeys had Ralph and Elliot, they weren't worried about Milferd, likely because Milferd would be easy to catch, they however hadn't yet noticed Mike. Grabbing him in front of Mike wasn't a good idea since Mike had a short fuse when someone bullied him. He had jerked his head towards Frank when he was grabbed, he could see Mike from the corner of his eye suddenly break into a charge, one arm strangely straight out at his side.

" You little shits are so going to get it!" He wasn't sure what happened that ticked Frank off, he knew he didn't do anything, not that would matter to Frank." I'm going to .. puu." Loud smack as an arm rammed into Franks face causing Frank to let him go as Frank went flying into the air a few feet and landing on his back, on the ground.

" Holy shit that guy clothes lined Frank." The two monkeys yelped out as they let Ralph and Elliot go and went to get their retarded boss off the ground who was bleeding bad from his mouth.

Mike was wiping off his jacket sleeve, like doing that clothes line thing had dirtied it, then looked at him." So that is why you wanted me to give you ride?" Mike looked at Elliot and Ralph and gave a sniffed at them, it was kinda of a weird action, reminded him of Nanook checking to see if someone was friend or foe... Or if something was edible.

" Holy shit, you saved our ass's." Elliot said staring at Mike in disbelief, but Mike just looked at Elliot like he couldn't care less about him.

" What the fuck was that." Frank was up and wiping the blood from his mouth." I'm going kick your ass punk." Frank took a step forward, then a few steps back when he got a good look at Mike, Mike now staring Frank down." Wait I seen your ass on the boardwalk, you hang out with that biker gang, you're like some wannabe punk, trying to look like them and be cool, like they would ever want some care bear that hangs with nerdy gays." Frank had smirked, the guy was asking for it and Mike was already pissed, he winced, the gay remark was aimed at him, he bet Frank be dead right now if it wasn't so public.

" That nerdy gay is my little brother, tough guy that only has balls to grab weakling little geeks and beat them up cause he's got a pencil prick that bores girls in bed so much they fall asleep, can't keep it up can you limp noodle? Want to dance?" Mike raised his hands and waved his fingers in a come here gesture. "Come on little man, you got balls to back up those words, I'm just a wannabe punk, whatcha afraid of?" Mike had threw his jacket at him, smacking him in the face, Mike was ready to give Frank a beat down and he guessed Mike wanted to intimidate Frank more by showing he had mussel under that jacket. Mike started flapping his arms when Frank wouldn't move." Bawk, bawk, bawk, bawk, come on chicken you think you can take me?" Mike was baiting Frank, Frank didn't look as confident as he tried to be.

Frank was getting really pissed now, which gave him more spine." No wannabe punks gonna insult me, Bill, Mario." Frank started to step forward with his monkeys, just not much more, guy didn't have balls to fight one on one, but was a mush brain jock, when would they ever fight fair? To busy eating their toe nails and scratching their ass, can't fight someone without their jerk friends.

" What is going on here?" The principal had showed up and looked unhappy." Do I have to start handing out detentions?" She gave Mike a double take." Who are you?"

" The dweebs ride." Mike says as he grabs his jacket back from him and slips it on." Someone needs to put a leash on that thing..." Mike pointed at Frank and gave Frank a demented looking half smile." Friendly advice, don't go walking on the boardwalk at night, Murder capital of the world you know? People disappear all the time." Mikes' concern was so fake sounding, but was a clear threat, Frank gets caught out there, he was dead. " Come on Sam." Mike slapped his shoulder and gestured in the direction of his bike, Elliot and Ralph seem to not even exist to Mike at this point.

" That was... Wicked... Cool... Way you knocked him... Back like that... With your arm... " Milferd puffed the inhaler again." I better go, my mom... Should be here... Now."

" Hey, Mill, what was the deal with Big foots' hairless retarded cousin wanting to kill you guys?" Well if he was going to have Frank wanting to pound him, he had a right to know. He got on the back of Mikes bike, Mike was being nice enough to wait, though he was moving his hand in that gesture to show someone talks to much.

" Ralph... Tripped into him... And spilt... His soda all over Frank, How was he supposed to know Frank... Was walking past the band class door... Right then... Maybe if he... Wasn't waiting to pound us... He wouldn't got coke on him." Milferd and the others had been putting up instruments when he ran out to find Mike, he must have missed Frank by milliseconds. Milferd then walked off to find his mom.

Frank and the other two had left, not wanting detention. The principal was eying Mike a bit nervously. Elliot and Ralph stared for a while, till they realized they also had rides and ran off. He kinda regretted not getting to see Mike pound Frank and the two idiots, that would have taught them, but no, the horse faced principal has to walk out and save Franks ass.


	16. Bad Juju

**Bad Juju**

There was a reason why the Local residents, born and bred in the Murder Capital of the World tried to tell their youths not to mess with the bikers on the board walk. Coarse no one believes the stupid stories? The ones about the gang, the one on bikes with the leader that had bleach blond hair and eyes ice blue. Someone that stood out, not just due to his hair, but had this air of menace, that if you caught his attention or any of the groups attention, you tended to disappear, or would likely have nightmares for the rest of your life.

The drifters, runaways, homeless, people that for some god forsaken reason who decided to move to Santa Carla, they had reasons to not know and be ignorant, but the resident teens who ignore the warning and go play at the boardwalk at night, who don't believe the "bull shit" about the gang on bikes having haunt that boardwalk since before their parents where born haven't any excuse. The gang never bothered the residents, tending to pick off the other gangs, the surf Nazi's and the occasional drifter that caught their eye, never did they go near residential homes, unless you do a stupid thing, a suicidal thing and piss one of them off, there's no excuse when you've seen them, recognized them and still take that step that gets you marked by them as a target.

" He taps his fingers on Sams' door, Sam was in his room, he'd ran from the dinning room, hiccuping like mad. " Geeze you get a little bit of hiccups and go running off like a little girl embarrassed, open up." Sam could be so sensitive at times.

" I.. " Hic." Not coming out." Hic, hic. " It's." Hic, hic, hic." Can't stop. You're laughing." Hic.

" I'm am not." He was. " Hey I can scare them out of you." He shifted once in front of Sam and mom, he could do it again, he wasn't as self conscious about it anymore.

" How you expect to do that? I'm not going." Hic, hic, hic." Watch any of your ." Hic. " Scary movies!" Sam was really asking this question and Sam's supposed to be the smart one?

" You know how you ding bat." He felt someone bump into him from behind, when he looked, Milferd was there, what the hell, the kid seemed to follow him and stare at him, that is when not asking him questions.

" You... Going... To change? Can I... Study you?" Milferd looked very hopeful, what the hell, study him?

" What? Study me? I look like I run on all fours, have white fur and go squeak and eat cheese, kid?" He didn't want to be the weird kids lab rat.

" Hey" hic " Guys I'm the one with the problem." Hic, Sam still with the door locked.

" Then open up, so I can scare you hicuppless you little dork." He wasn't laughing now, Milferd showing up asking freaky questions broke the moment.

The door comes open." Ok try your best, but I don't... Oh Jesus Christ in a dress!" Sam yelled.

Soon as Sam opened the door, he shifted and made like he was lunging at Sam, letting out a roar right in Sams face, fangs bared, claws out, like he was about to rip Sam apart. He paused, hearing Milferd puffing several times on the inhaler. Milferds' puffing was very distracting in his trying to be scary moment. Suddenly he's getting hit with the sheep he gave Sam.

" Ass hole supposed to scare me, not give me a heart attack! Fang faced, death breath who doesn't know what a mint is! Go pop some mints, your breath is wilting grandpas weed plants from here!" Sam, he never can satisfy the doofus, but it was still fun scaring the shit out of his little brother.

And his mom enters having herd the roar and Sams' language, she was about to say something, but yelps seeing him in his vampire form. " Uh everything alright?" She asked nervously, but seeming satisfied Sam wasn't hurt, considering he was the one getting hit in the back of the head with the sheep now since he looked over at mom.

He felt a tug and looked down, Milferd was kneeling next to him holding onto something." What the hell are you doing?" His voice was a little ruff from the change, so likely sounded more aggressive than intended, not that he cared, Milferd had what looked like a tape measure out and was messing with his hand.

" Language Michael." Mom sounded nervous still.

" Measuring... Your claws seem to be about 2.5 inches long... I need to check them... All... To see if they are the same length." He could only stare at Milferd with this what the hell look of near disbelief, the kid had been serious about studying him. " Your thumb claw is about 3 inches."

Now their mom was giving Milferd a confused look." You know, I'll just go back down stairs and finish eating dinner." Mom then turns and leaves, the scene likely to surreal for her, he knew it was for him.

" Kid I'm not your Guinea pig." he pulled his hand away from Milferd.

" Can I measure your fangs?" The kid had balls that was for sure to be wanting to put his hands near a vampires mouth, a very irritated vampire.

" No!" It came out quickly, Milferd looked disappointed, well tough luck, he wasn't going be the kids science project.

" Hey it worked! My hiccup are gone!." Sam suddenly shouted enthusiastically.

He face palmed, another freaky weird night at grandpas, him being the center of the weirdness.

**** After Dinner ****

" So... You are wanting Sams' stuffed... Animals? The dead ones?" Milferd had asked him, did he have to repeat himself?

" Why you want those nasty things Mike? I got some moved out into a shed, Grandpa just keeps bringing the creepy dead eye soul sucking things in, they watch me Mike, Like they know what I'm doing, it's damned creepy." Sam could still use some therapy, just not to do with vampires.

He grinned at Sam." That's the whole point of wanting them, I'll take them off your hands and any grandpa gives you, it's... Just some fun I want to do with them." Oh fun alright, he knew exactly where they where going to put those things.

" And how you getting them out? Not like you could fit them all on that bike, unless you have magical powers of dead animal levitation?" Sam being sarcastic as usual.

" Um no, someone will pick them up, just stick them in bags and set them out, can get carried off that way." Sam gave him a dirty look when he said someone was picking them up.

" Oh no Mike, not letting that freaking Satan in the house, or his freaky demon followers, no way." Sam needs to clean his ears out.

" That's why I said outside you doofus, they'll get hauled off, you won't have to worry about them, and I can just take any animal you end up with home from then on. How many do you have?" It's been a little over a year and grandpa had gave Sam several of the things within the first week of moving in.

" Wait... The Lost Boys... Come here? Cool." Milferd takes a puff on that inhaler. Really, really weird kid, and naively suicidal.

" Not cool! They're evil douche bags that like killing." Sam glances at him." Err no offense Mike." He shrugged, Sam looks back at Milferd." You want to stay away from them, Mikes fine, sorta, but they will eat you." Sam was kinda right, but none of them found Milferd appetizing in the slightest and Milferd didn't mess around the board walk or piss them off.

" No one's eating anyone, just need help getting the animals out of here." He sighed, Sam was going to have to get over the being anal about whom he's running with, he'd though never have them come in the house.

" Fine, Well get garbage bags, fill them up and they can go fly off or something, but no coming in, OK?" Sam had relented .

" As I said, they're not coming in." He grinned wickedly, oh what and where those animals will be going, will be so much fun, he couldn't tell Sam yet, Sam might find out anyway after the fact. Sam gave him a uncertain look, he tried not to creep Sam out to much, just wasn't easy to play it off normal... Especially since he was still shifted...

**** Latter in the shed****

Well he calmed enough and shifted back to looking human normal, he, Sam and Milferd went out and started bagging up the animals, even the moth eaten ones, their mom had given them a funny look when Sam told her they where only running to the shed to give him those old dead stuffed animals. " I change my mind, I don't think I'll need more, damn I can't believe grandpa gave you all these, where were you supposed to put them?" He asked not expecting an answer as he shoved an owl into the bag.

" Ok, where do we take them?" Sam then sighed and followed him as he headed out into the field without answering and sat two garbage bags down, they where double wrapped, Milferd dragged one bag over, Sam managed one.

" Here will work, lets get the other bags." They had bagged a good number of the things, but barley made a dent in the animals all shoved into the shed. When they dragged the last bags to the field, he lit up a joint and started puffing it. Sam shook his head and started trying to imitate a drunk.

thwap." owe, jerk, what was that for?" Sam protested at getting a slap at the back of his head.

" Cause you're being a dork, and it's not like that, you don't get drunk off of weed." he stuck his tongue out at Sam.

" So how... Long will it... Oh, geeze." Milferds' eyes went wide and then he started puffing on that inhaler, like big time.

Sam yelped." Great now Sat" He slapped a hand over Sams' mouth before Sam said something very stupid.

David smirk." Nice to see you too Samuel." David then glanced at Milferd with this sort of what the hell is up with this kid look, shrugged and grabbed a few bags. Mercedes, Dwayne, Paul and Marko followed.

" Thanks Sammy, whammy we will take good care of them, we already have a nice." Paul shuts up as Marko elbowed him and put a finger to his lips.

" Shhh, don't spoil it." Marko then gave Sam that sly grin and a wave, with his hand over his mouth.

And almost as soon as they came, they where gone. Then he pulled his hand from Sams' mouth. Milferd was just staring up at the sky where they had taken off.

" At least Satan made it quick and what is it with his twin who now split off from him? Like wasn't it enough one of him exists? And the shorter guy, something's off about him."

" Uh, Marko's got strange tastes, you don't want to know, Marko's a Kelecto, I'll just leave it at that." He didn't want to go into the various vices and strange interests vampires could develop with Sam and his mad Scientist friend.

" That was so cool, they can fly... Can you fly?" He gave Milferd a questioning look. " Oh, yea, guess so... No one would... Believe me, that I saw them... Up close and they looked at me and I'm... Alive." And puff, puff, milferd was just to excited,well what passed for excited with Milferd.

" What are they going to do with those? Mike, what is it you're up to?" Sam was now going to do the annoying pelt him with 20 questions thing.

" Oh, nothing, you'll find out." He leans forward into Sams face." You may find out... Eventually." He gives Sam a most sinister grin.

" Uh, yea sure, throw that back at me, OK... But really Mike just weird, what would a bunch of blood suckers want to do with old smelly dead animals?" Sam still asking, ha, he wasn't telling, not yet anyway.

He pops Sam on the nose with his finger." Again dork, You'll have to find out eventually."

**** Next Night ****

Sam wasn't going to be to happy, but they where all there, outside, Mercede had detached herself from David and was on her dirt bike, as much as she wanted David, she seemed to have missed the bike and had actually stopped wanting to ride behind David. Them sitting out front, well if he had made kids a little nervous, the whole pack on the teachers parking side of the building was likely scaring the crap out of some of the more intelligent kids that where still hanging around waiting on rides, they didn't go near them and occasionally whispered something.

There was a reason they where all there: Frank who made the mistake of insulting him, not a smart move, you mess with one of them, you would likely be seeing all of them, but this wasn't a hunt, the kid would have to come out and play at the board walk where they could pull him from the crowd and get him alone near the beach where no evidence can be left behind. No, simply a statement and if Frank had enough brains, he'd catch on that they where going to make his little pathetic life a living hell. Giving the prey fair warning time for them to think on what's coming and build up paranoia and fear was far more entertaining. The guy was marked as a target, Frank was screwed.

" I have a joke... What's grosser than gross?" A friend in Phoenix told him this one.

" Paul." Dwayne answered.

" Ah, no... When you throw your underwear at the wall and they stick." He grinned, they snickered.

" Why am I not surprised that would be the joke." Mercedes just looks board and unamused, she was hard to please.

" What's grosser than that?" The joke wasn't finished.

" I don't know, an STD?" Marko and Paul both snickered.

" No, when they crawl back." He smirked and then laughed at the reactions.

" My underwear ever crawled back, I'd set it on fire." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

" I'd ask when's the last time you washed them Mercede if you're underwear went crawling for you." David gave Mercede a smug look, she kind of walked into that one.

" Man if underwear could crawl, you could let them crawl off you, no need to fight or rip them off when trying to screw someone." Paul would think like that.

" Oh Sams coming." He straightened up, he'd have to pull up to Sam since Sam wouldn't go near David and the rest. They had parked a good ways from the door, then again Sam was suddenly stopped by the ass hole in question. The two with the guy had hold of the other two kids. " This works." He took off towards them and skidded to a stop right in front of them.

" Hey chicken shit, didn't learn the first time? Hu?" He popped at Frank who then looked at him and if looks could kill, well he'd have roasted, and the guy was about to pop something off in return, a threat maybe, but that changed when he saw the group that suddenly was surrounding them, like wolves on bikes. They all went white.

" So Michael, this is the guy that said you was just a wannabe punk?" David asked, popping a cigarette into his mouth and lighting it. David looked very unimpressed as he glanced over the guy Frank.

" Yea Mikey, this the guy who thinks you a care bear... What's a care bear anyway, Frankie? That your name Frankie? Lets play Frankie, it'll be fun." Paul starts Cackling and bouncing on his bike, the look on Pauls face was demented amusement.

" I want to hear them scream, we can cut them a little first." Marko might look innocent, but there was no less a devil inside. " Cut their skin and make them eat it in front of a mirror, so they have to see it all." Marko had a Cheshire cat grin on his face and it wasn't pleasant looking at all.

" Want to hear them scream, nail them to a floor of an abandon house and set it on fire, they'll slowly wait for the flame or the smoke to get them first." Dwayne was sneering at the group as he said this.

" Calm down boys, we wouldn't want to get to excited and do things we don't want to... Yet." David let out a low chilling laugh.

" Wouldn't want to damage the poor dears before we finished having our fun now would we?" Mercede added, amused.

" Hey Frankenstein, why you still holding my brother?" he leaned forward." Do I have to rip your arm off first and beat you with it? Didn't you get a clue the first time not to touch the little dweeb? I don't like people who touch my family." Sam might not be what he was, but Sam was still his... Brother. Sam didn't belong to anyone else.

Frank let go of Sam, who promptly ran off to the side, Sam seemed relieved, but wasn't coming near them. The kid with the baseball cap and the other followed Sam as their captors let go, Milferd then popped up from where ever he was and join them.

" You guys don't look so tough tonight, you hurt my feelings saying all those bad things." His voice dripped with sarcasm." Saying I'm a care bear that they wouldn't want." He was staring at them, fake look of hurt on his face, then David held out his cigarette, he took it, pulled a drag off it and handed it back, then blew the smoke out towards the suicidal pathetic mortals that would go after his brother then dare insult him.

" Look we don't want trouble, was just a mistake." Frank wanted to back off now, but was to late, the idiot already dug a hole he couldn't crawl out of. " Hey We're sorry about it, we meant no harm, just the geeks, they where ..."

" You know who we are, you shouldn't have opened your mouth, Franklin." David leaned forward." Now you're going to be our toy you pathetic little worm till we are board and decide to just break you, how you like that?" David had a menacing look to his face that spoke volumes of the nightmares to come for Frank. David then revved his bike and jerked it forward at them, letting out a sinister laugh when they jumped back, then spun around taking off.

:: Think our message is clear, time to leave.:: David sent out to them, the others followed, he stayed behind, he was there to pick up Sam after all.

" Hey dork, hop on, unless you fallen in love with the wall?" He watched Sam unplaster himself from the wall and run to get on back of the bike. He glanced at Frank." See you around, Chicken, bwak, bwak, bwak." He let out a laugh, Frank looked white as a sheet along with his friends, Bill and Mario.

" Mike You freaking jerk, you didn't tell me Satan was coming here! Ass hole." Sam nearly shouted at him. His friends staring at Sam in bewilderment, Milferd had waved and walked off to get his ride home.

" You didn't ask, I didn't tell." He snickered and revved the bike, then peeled out, turning it so that the tire would send a spray of loose gravel from the parking lot at Frank and co. As he took off.


	17. Art of Torture

**The Art of Torture**

:: Stop snickering Paul, you'll wake him and ruin the surprise.:: David was trying to get Pauls' laughter under control as David held his hand out the window. :: Pass another.::

:: This dudes going to freak, shit can't wait, hope he wakes before sun rise.:: Laughter in Pauls' words

:: Where should I place the birdie?:: Marko was inside the room looking around, a huge stuffed vulture in his hands.

David, Marko and Paul where on the inside in the room of a house, middle class, nice neighborhood. He, Mercede and Dwayne where on the outside. Dwayne was on the ground tossing up the "presents" while he and Mercede were hovering outside the window to catch them and then passed them threw the open window to the others inside for placement in the room.

:: Hey stick the rabid looking badger on the table by the bed.:: He held the badger out for one of them to grab, which Paul snatched from him, looked at it, then nodded and set it on the bed side table, moving the small lamp aside silently and turning the badger so that it's open jaw snarl was pointed at the occupant of the bed.

:: I'd hate to be this guy when he wakes up, these things really are creepy.:: Mercede was holding out a snake, looking every bit amused as David takes it and sets it on the sleeping boys chest.

:: Ha, yea, they are creepy, like their eyes follow you no matter where you stand.:: Marko takes a porcupine from him, oh that one was going to be fun, Marko was setting it on the floor about where this guys feet would likely land if he came out of the bed side ways and the bed being against the wall, that was a high possibility.

David left the rest of the animals to Marko and Paul as he started setting up trip wires at the door running it up along the door frame, pushing small eye bolts into the wood where the door frame meets the wall, then looping fishing line threw the eye bolts. :: Got the stereo and speakers?:: David was holding the line waiting.

Dwayne passed him and Mercedes the speakers and stereo, it was a nice cassette player, money well spent for a good cause... Cause they wanted to permanently mentally scar this guy for life. Marko and Paul took the speakers from him and set them near David, then got the stereo from Mercede.

David then started looping the line over the play button, it had took them a few nights and a lot of experimenting to get it right, but they figured out how to cross the wires so that the stereo would play when the button was up, instead of pushed in and messed with the wires to the stop button so you couldn't push it to get the thing to turn off once the play button was triggered. It would snap up soon as pressure hit it, currently there was no tape in it, which was good in case of accidental triggering, which would suck even without a tape, since they wouldn't be able to turn it off again to retrigger it. The things one can do with motivation and time to kill.

David plugged the thing in. :: Tape? :: David held out his hand while he started tightening the line at the other end. Paul handed him the cassette, which David then carefully stuck into the small stereo that was set up on the floor a few feet from the door, fishing line running taunt threw the eye bolts from it's play button, to the base of the door, looped up around over the frame back to the base of the door on the other side, then across the floor back to the other side, where it was tide off. :: It is still at the place it was stopped? :: David grinned when they gave him a nod.

:: Blood time!:: He handed over the paint can full of human blood, with a paint brush, Paul then hovered up to the ceiling and went to work writing Can't Run, Can't Hide on the ceiling and We Are Watching You...

Marko took a can and brush and started dabbing blood over the mouths and claws of the animals surrounding the bed, letting it drip onto floor, carpet, tables, where ever they where placed and pool in the things mouths'.

:: Wooo shit, hard to not laugh.:: Paul though was laughing mentally.

:: He lands on that Porcupine, he's going to be really screaming.:: He pointed out where Marko had set the thing.

:: I said I wanted to hear him scream, I meant it.:: Marko was smirking, climbing out the window to join them. Paul followed, passing us the paint cans of blood.

David stayed behind to give the sleeping Frank a few good dreams. David hunched over Franks ear and started whispering something to the guy, that evil smirk across Davids face. A low dark chuckle escaped as David finished and headed for the window. :: Time to wait out for the show boys.:: David could just embodied everything sinister and evil, it wasn't a wonder Sam considered David Satan.

**** Sometime later in the night ****

They had perched in a tree waiting in the back yard of the house, with their hearing they'd know everything going on, they where just sitting around on limbs, downing Jack, Absolut, Crown Royal, Schnapps and tossing beers and bottles back and forth, they pulled from a beat up ice chest they had wedged between limbs. Passing around the alcohol love. They knew they'd be there awhile, so provisions where needed. Joints and cigarettes where also changing hands. Frank had been tossing back and forth ever since David had whispered in the guys ear, likely having some juicy Lovecraft worthy nightmares knowing David.

They all went silent, hushing their mental conversations, they could hear movement coming from the room.

:: Show time.:: David remark amused.

( Aaahhhhhhh!)

:: Someone found the porcupine.:: Marko started laughing.

( Glow of light coming from the room: "What the Fuuuccc!")

:: And he now see's he's not alone.:: He snickered listening to the sounds of the guy stumbling for the door.

( "Holy shit! " Sounds of Frank scrambling to get up and limping for the door as fast as possible.)

:: I'm going to guess he saw my art work.:: Paul was grinning like a maniac.

Suddenly the sound of What You Don't Know (Sure Can Hurt You) by Twisted Sister blared out into the night air full blast. The track had been played up till it got to the second Verse of that song.

What you don't know sure can hurt you

What you can't see makes you scream

What you don't know sure can hurt you

What you don't have is what you dream

:: And now some music for our show tonight.:: David was laughing now. :: He's not made it out the door yet.::

Ain't we a pretty picture?

Ain't we a load of fun?

Don't let me influence you

I'll do that when we're done

Oh, are we irritating?

Oh, are we grating on your nerves?

Don't you know that the good boys

Never get what they deserve

( more scuffling, cursing and generally Frank freaking out big time, the guy had let out another scream when the radio suddenly came on.)

What you don't know sure can hurt you

What you can't see makes you scream

What you don't know sure can hurt you

What you don't have is what you dream

( Sound of falling, more scrambling, then a scream.)

Your brain is filled with questions

You don't know how or why

Don't look to me for answers, honey

Cause I don't want to lie

How do you like it so far?

Say ain't we quite a show?

There's no one else quite like us

The others all get up and go

Don't fill my head with stories

You see I ain't no debutante

Let's get to the nitty gritty

Now you give me what I want

They where laughing low, trying to not be to noisy.

( Sound of someone yelling, not Frank, Frank screamed out again, they could only guess Frank was removing the porcupine needles now so that he could walk and escape that room)

What you don't know sure can hurt you

What you can't see makes you scream

What you don't know sure can hurt you

What you don't have is what you dream

( A womans' voice joined the mans, parents likely, the track was switching to the next song, which someone jerked the tape out after figuring out the stop button wont work. Silence filled the air, other than a whimpering Frank. They could tell the parents where getting freaked out by their handy work as they could hear gasps of shock after the moment of silence.)

:: Time to pack up.:: David tossed his bottle into the chest, grin still on his face.

:: So what's next ?:: Paul seemed ready to deliver more torture to this guy.

:: He has a locker at school.:: He let out a laugh. :: We can stick a stuffed squirrel in there.::

:: Sounds good, lets give him a few nights, then leave him a present.:: David then took off out of the tree, they followed.

They flew tonight, since bikes where noisy and they had to have their hands free to carry the things there. Marko carried the Ice chest of alcoholic goodness.

:: That was fun, though we aren't going to see or hear what happens with the locker when we get to that, he won't be there till the day.:: Mercede was right, but it was the thought that counts.


	18. Oh Chit, Not You Again!

**Cutsie chapter, sort of. Don't expect cute without the gross and disturbing.**

**Oh Chit, Not you Again!**

Awkward, seems that was how everything got when going over to grandpas to visit his mom and Sam. Tonight wasn't going to be much different.

" Oh, tuna!" He reached instantly for the dish, about to shove his fork right into the thing more out of memory, cause he use to liked tuna casserole. " Owe." he pulls his hand back shaking, it didn't hurt, just reflexive, his mom had whacked it with the serving spoon.

" You can wait till everyone's here and seated." Mom gave him a funny look, probably because he didn't normally show much interest in eating.

Now he was confused and looked over at Sam and Milferd. His grandpa didn't like eating with everyone... Sooo." Oh great those Frog freaks aren't coming here are they?" Sam had been managing to make sure he and the Frogs didn't cross paths as much as possible, though Sam only hung out with the Frogs during the day on the weekends... The Frogs didn't seem to care about any after school activities like Sam so they where long gone by the time he would pick Sam up.

" Nope." Sam started laughing." That girl Star was here the other day, with her new boooyyyyy frrreeiiind, but don't feel bad, he's a dead beat." Sam started laughing.

" Sam, be nice." His mom looked at him." She said she needed to talk to you about something so I invited her to come to dinner tonight, they should be here any minute."

**** The Guests ****

Star avoided looking at him most the time, why she was there, well he wished she'd hurry up with it. Star was silent while the guy she was with was trying to be encouraging for her, this guy was a big guy, but didn't look like the guy had even seem physical labor or a weight, much less actually done anything physical. The way the guy dressed reminded him of Paul, but that was the only similarity and the guy was a little older than him and Star, like twenty one and had a band that will make it big soon as the guy gets out of his moms basement. Yea, sure this guy's going places. Going alright, going to be fat and still dressed like he's still has an teens body at thirty five rocking out to his mom in her basement. He was unimpressed, very unimpressed as this guy rambled on and on about how great his band is.

" Want to hear me sing?" The guy who's' name was Larry asked.

" Is that a trick question?" He had to ask.

" Michael." His mom had a chastising tone in her voice. She looked at Larry." Go right ahead, we would love to hear you sing."

The guy started singing, he shoved his fingers as deep as he could into his ears. It was the most horrible sound he ever herd, tone deaf was an understatement. Sam and Milferd followed his lead and plugged their ears as well, his mom was being polite and kept a smile, but he could tell she wasn't going to be giving no standing ovation.

" Boys don't be rude." They all took their fingers from their ears.

" I think my... Ears... Are bleeding." Milferd got out before puffing his inhaler.

" Is grandpa skinning a room full of cats alive? " Sam asked in such a way it sounded like an honest question.

" Everyone's a critique, Star likes it, so does my posse, don't be jealous." This guy was a bit full of himself and honestly thought his singing was good.

He almost felt sorry for Star, except he's incapable of compassion now, so nope, he doesn't." Um yea, sure.. And did you seriously just say posse? Really?" Posse was the last word he'd associate with no talent rocker wannabes. There should be a law against people like Larry to use my and Posse together in the same sentence.

" Be nice boys, I thought it was... Unique." Mom forced a smile.

" Uniquely horrible." Sam whispered to Milferd, Milferd started snickering, his hearing picked it up, he grinned, no one else though herd Sams' comment.

" So Star, other than torturing me with your new lovers talent, why you wanting to see me? Last time I saw, you couldn't run far enough away from me." That still stung, the way Star had freaked out and shunned him, he didn't care about what or who she was doing now, but his words came out bitter anyway, because she turned her back on him so easily when he wasn't her perfect knight to save her, made him feel like she had only wanted to use him.

" I uh." Star wouldn't look at him, instead casting her eyes down to the floor.

She knew how he'd interpret her reaction, she was reacting to him like she did with David, even though he's never touched her in a bad way or used any form of threat David had. She was showing complete submission to a pack member that was higher status than her, even though she was now human, she remembered what she learned from David.

Larry started rubbing her back, trying to give the girl confidence, while shooting him glares, naturally the guy was thinking Stars reaction was do to him being abusive or some shit, not that his comment about Star wanting to get away from him helped... Stupid mortal has no idea what abuse is, Larry should meet David. Coarse everyone else wouldn't know what Star was doing and interpret it as Star being afraid he would hurt her except Sam and maybe Milferd if Sam's been telling everything he had been telling Sam.

" No one's going to do anything here to hurt you dear, now what was it you need to tell Michael?" His mom trying to be nice and look sympathetic, his mom was an optimist and wouldn't believe him a woman abuser, after all she raised better sons than that, he might make her skittish, but mom also had an idea what really went on between him and Star, Sam was a loud mouth and told.

Star wasn't scared, nervous yes, but she didn't look scared or really upset, Star took a deep breath and looked at him, right in the face, but wouldn't hold eye contact, knowing that would be issuing a challenge." I... You... I had a baby, it's yours."

Ok... That was unexpected. He thinks he might be going into shock now, as he could only stare at Star, he felt a hand on his chin, Sam was trying to push his mouth closed.

" Ha, ha! You knocked a girl up, you're gonna get it! Did it that night didn't you? The one grandpa said you got lucky, taking care of things alright, yea sure you were alright." Sam burst into a laugh." Close your mouth Mike, you'll catch flies!" Sam was one to talk, Sams' mouth seemed always to be partially open ready to spit out some comment.

Star suddenly started looking very embarrassed at Sams' outburst, Larry rubbing her back giving him a look like he wasn't no good, which was kinda right, just not in the way the guy thought. Speaking of thoughts, this guy other than thinking he's gods gift to music, thought some pretty nasty things about him, assuming, this guy did to much assuming, he didn't like the impression Larry got from Stars reaction, that he was abusive, actually digging a little deeper Larry had already had an idea Star been threw some hell, Star just would never tell this guy, not that talking about vampires wouldn't get Star a nice straight jacket. He had to give the guy points for being a decent man, even if he's just an idiot dead beat human.

Suddenly his mom was out of her seat and hugging him, this was to freaky to be real, his mom had been so skittish and nervous around him trying to pretend nothing's different, but mom had been keeping her distance every since that night, now she was hugging him to death all of a sudden.

" I have grand babies! Oh I thought I'd never see grand babies, with Sam being, well Sam and what happened to you." Mom was choking him in her hug, good thing he didn't need air, Sam gave mom a funny look, kinda like what is that supposed to mean, poor Sam.

Guess his mom forgot the whole no getting children before twenty and having a career, but then again the fact she would never have grand children since vampires can neither get pregnant or impregnate anything and the whole Sam being assumed gay. Now she finds out he knocked someone up must have out weighed that, cause she was going to have a grand kid to turn rotten. His mom really, really loved children.

His mom turned loose and started in on Star." Now where's my little grand child? " He hadn't seen his mom this excited and happy in a long time, not since that shit with the divorce.

Larry looked a bit confused, and trying to figure out what mom had meant about him and Sam. Star was keeping her mouth closed, when she looked at mom." Out in the car."

"Out in the car? You left a baby in the car? You are going to need a lot of help young lady, you never leave a baby in the car, don't you know bad things can happen? " Mom was chiding Star on her parenting skills, he started snickering. " Now lets go get this grand child of mine." Mom was practically out the door, causing us to have to get up and follow her.

" So Star why now? If the kids mine, it's been a little over a year, I know enough to know that they're born at nine months, so the kids what, a few months old?" He had to know.

" What are vampire... Babies like?" And puff goes Milferd, of all the questions, that one was just creepy, to damned creepy to think about. It made him think of It's Alive... Actually he was able to trick Sam into watching the birth scene of that one.

Star looked at Milferd then him, kinda a little in shock." Uhh the baby's a normal, human." Star gave a nervous laugh. Then looked at him." I'm having a little trouble, not enough money..." Star knew what she'd be asking for from him, she needed help with money and any money he gave would mean someone either died or was robbed, ill gotten gains, but she must be in such a situation she'd ask, desperate enough to risk even coming in contact with David.

" Vampire babies? That thing rot your brain kid?" Larry looked at Milferd like Milferd was crazy.

Sam gave Larry a dirty look and was about to make one of his snarky comments, then suddenly laughed." Oh man, you got a Pinto!" Sam burst into a laugh. Sam knew cars, because he talked about them, plus their mom had a friend that had a Pinto, which ended up in a junk yard.

He looked, sure enough it was a Pinto, an ugly yellow Pinto. Pintos where nice enough looking, just not in that shade of yellow, they just weren't very safe, if you called bursting in flames from a bumper bump not being very safe.

" Yea sweet car, got a real sweet deal on it to." Larry seemed to not know the Pintos notoriety, but he doubt Larry knew very much about anything to do with Cars.

" Yea sweet, only needs a clock counting down the time on the side." Sam and Milferd were both laughing, Larry was looking at them like what is that supposed to mean?

" It's a Pinto, you got it cheap because." He made a gesture of his hands coming apart while at the same time going boom." Those things explode if you look at them wrong... Dude you're driving a bomb with wheels." He started laughing. Larry was giving him a dirty look like he thought he was lying." I'm serious, bump the back and that thing will go up like a Roman Candle." Debates trying to get the Pinto to explode at some point.

" There was a lot of rumors about the fires." Mom said absently as she was peering into the car." Oh I see you." Mom started tapping on the window.

" One time, one time I happen to not have a condom." He shakes his head, Half vampires were still pretty much human, if they don't fully turn and become human after doing the stupid thing and screwing, well you can become a parent, which is what Star is now, hey not his fault, she initiated it.

" Eeeewww gross, that's diffidently Mikes' spawn." Sam was holding his nose." Smells like Mike did after he ate four bean burritos and that Fish taco from the taco stand with food of a questionable origin."

His mom held the baby out towards him, the baby was necked, the diaper having came loose in the car." Oh, un uh, not touching it." He jumps back away from it, apparently it decided to play in its diaper and then suck on it's fingers... So much for cute and cuddly, that was not cuddly nor currently cute being smeared all brownish green and smelling all funky. His mom gave him a disapproving look.

" Oh man, Larry, looks like you got a new seat cover." Sam was laughing again." Just as Gross as Mike already and can't even walk. It's Going to be scratching it's but, burping and spilling corn chips all over the sofa and hiding coke cans under the seat in no time!"

" Oh... That is... Nasty... I'm never... Having kids..." Milferd then pinned his fingers over his nose again and looked ready to puke.

" What?" Larry walks around to the passenger side where the baby was left." Oh God no!"

He made a show of rubbing his hand in his arm pit and placed it over Sams face and just held it there, making Sam try to slap it away, it didn't have as much effect when you don't sweat and therefore don't need deodorant." That smell will never come out, what did you feed it? The all you can eat salad bar at Wendys?" Eating from the Wendys salad bar was like playing Russian roulette with your stomach, but it was cheap.

" And this is why you don't leave babies alone without supervision." Mom had this I told you so look on her face as she turned and walked into the house caring the kid and ignoring the fact that it was covered in it's own feces... At this rate Star's going to be lucky if she can get the kid back from his mom.

**** Thirty Minutes latter ****

The baby was cleaned off and now his mom was trying to get him to hold it. " I don't want to hold her, I'll drop it." He stared at the kid, it was a girl.

" She's not going to bite." Mom paused thinking of what she just said and actually giggled at how ironic that sounded." She's, your baby, take her." She was practically forcing it on him, he had to take the kid. " Hold her against you, not like that!"

So he was holding the thing out from him under its arms like it was a live rattle snake. " Uhh." he sighed and held the kid against him, like his mom held it. " She looks better not covered in her own crap at least." He didn't know what to think of having a kid, on the good side, this kid was surprisingly quite, mostly making gurgling noises, no screaming and crying yet.

"I seen what you can lift and you're afraid of dropping a baby? Guess you stopped working out and now your Biiigggg, Mussseeelllsss turned to jello." Sam was now acting like he couldn't lift his arms, causing Milferd to laugh, which caused Milferd to need the inhaler.

" Shut up dork, you can hold her next... Uncle Sam." He sneered at Sam. " Shouldn't you be dancing and singing a theme song now?"

Star was watching him nervously, she looked almost like she was going to step between him and mom when mom was handing over the baby, but must have changed her mind, maybe she decided he didn't think the baby an appetizer or decided it was dangerous to. Like he would kill something that was his.

" Give her here." Larry, who sensed Stars unease must have decided to come take the kid for her, not the best of ideas, since he didn't invite Larry to take the kid from him.

He shot Larry a death glare that said you touch, you die, Larry was to close and reaching out to take the kid from him and instinct was telling him to tear the hand off on the mortal trying to take what belonged to him, the baby, like any prize off a kill, was his, not Larrys'.

Larry suddenly paused in his attempt to take the kid, not yet having put his hand on the baby." What the hell, did you just growl at me?" Larry stared at him, but looked a little shocked. He hadn't realized he'd growled, but what ever came out of his throat wouldn't have sounded like something human and now Star decided to pull Larry away, he caught the hint of fear coming from Star, likely scared for Larry, not the child at this time.

Mom was giving him a worried look. " I'm fine." He tried to give her a reassuring smile. " I'm just not ready to not hold her, sides I said Sam was next right?" He had almost said not big on people taking things from him without permission, which he didn't think his mom would approve of how that would sound... He does as he said and gets Sam to hold the kid, both Sam and Milferd had been staring at him nervously.

His mom suddenly smiled." See you like having a child, already being so protective." Naturally his mom interpreted his act of aggression as being a protective father, not as a vampire that was ticked off some human would try and take something his from him without permission. " I'm sure Larry has been taking good care of the baby... Though really." His mom was now looking at Larry." Get a different car if you going to be carrying my grand child, there's just to much chance you could get her hurt in that thing." True or not, the Pintos notoriety had tarnished the cars reputation and his mom wouldn't dare let a child in something or around something she didn't trust.

" There's nothing wrong with the car." This got Larry a frown, Larry wasn't earning brownie points from mom.

" We will try, but might be some time since it's just me working." Ohh boy, there's where Stars money went, Looked like star had two babies to take care of, one being Twenty One. Even if the guy was a stand up guy and cared for Star, being a wallet leech sort of countered that, a guy who wouldn't get off his ass to support his girl was worthless no matter how much he played at caring. So he takes back his brownie points, the guy is worthless.

Star was going to have to be careful, his mom when she divorced wasn't willing to fight their father and his lawyers over alimony and child support, but she'd have fought tooth and nail to keep her kids. Mom gets even the smallest notion Star wasn't being a good mother, she'd go for legal custody and while Star might be actually taking care the child, her dead beat boyfriend is going to make Star look like she's a negligent mother, after all star already left the baby in a death trap car and Larry is protesting the idea of getting a safer one, this would make his mom question their capability to raise a baby. One of the lectures his mom gave about not getting girls pregnant was that you have to forget your own wants and needs and put a baby first... This would totally suck if he was still human, he's not, so he's not stuck with being a responsible parent.

**** Next Night ****

:: So, this the car?:: David asked, one arm leaning on his shoulder as David looked over the ledge of the building they where on down at the ugly yellow Pinto in the parking lot.

:: Do those things really blow up as easy as you said?:: Paul was leaning over the edge grinning, Paul was eager to make the Pinto pop.

:: That's what I herd, something faulty with the gas tank, though might not be easy as that, but I'm sure we can give it a little push in the right direction and get that puppy to blow.:: He grinned. ::A little rear ending and all that.:: He took a drag off the joint he had, looking at the Pinto in question, David then snatched the joint from him to have a turn at it.

::So who's going to make this thigh go up?:: Mercede asked intrigued at the idea of seeing the thing blow.

:: Shit, let me do it! David you get to do all the fun shit, time to let someone else!:: Paul looked about ready to explode himself as hyped up as Paul was to be the hand that inflames the car.

:: No argument from me.:: Davids' eyes trail the parking lot.:: I think we found our volunteer car for the job.:: David pointed at a sweet looking cherry red Corvette was in the lot. Not a cheap car.:: Two for the price of one.:: David smirked as his eyes went between the two cars.:: It's fun to piss off the rich ones, let them know they're not as above the rest of the pathetic mortals as they think they are.::

:: I still can't believe you spawned something with Star, you sure it's yours? Star not just trying to use you to bail her ass out?:: Dwayne was still having a hard time believing it.

:: Doesn't really matter, the baby made my mom happy, mom wants a kid and it makes her happy, then mom will get a kid, mom won't tolerate the idea her grand kid could be endanger or neglected so the parents can go party. Larry is giving her that idea by the way he talks, unless the worthless excuse of human shit grows up and gets a real job instead of whacking off and moaning with his basement buddies, mom will end up with the baby.:: He had very low opinion of someone that wouldn't work and lived off a woman.

:: We could just feed on him, he's not a local and I'm feeling a bit of the hunger." Markos' tongue flicked out slightly, reminding them all that they hadn't fed good in the last few nights. Fall and winter could be such a drag, it didn't really get cold, but there was less people coming threw the town, meaning less to pick off.

::Damit Marko!:: Paul groans. ::Now I'm feeling the need.::

:: Star would likely know and be a head ache if he disappeared.:: He looked down at the Pinto, great now he was feeling that need to hunt and satisfy the hunger that had been an annoying presence of late.

:: We will find a kill after the fun, now we just need to get this going, we don't know when either of the cars owners will show.:: David was ready to get things over with quickly so they could get a kill in as soon as possible.

:: I'm on it, woo, Look out below!:: Paul had jumped over the ledge.

The rest of us just watched from the building as Paul ran over and went to work on the Camero, smashing in the window and then getting in and had the thing hot wired and running in just a few minutes. Paul was revving the engine like crazy and started peeling out in reverse, out of it's parking slot, hooting, howling and yelling as he hung half out the window, skidding and burning threw the parking lot around the other cars, which got us howling, hooting and hollering back at him from our spot on the roof.

The Camero rounded the area, till it was in the same section as the pinto and stopped, backed up. Paul sat there revving the engine for a minute, with us yelling and calling out back and forth, then the Camero went forward burning across the lot straight for the Pinto, which he smashed right into the back, but at an angle, since Paul had to ram it sideways, there where other cars in the lot keeping him from having a straight shot, but it was enough, the impacted actually caused the Pinto to flip and roll over the car next to it, the Camero finally stopping as it smashed into the car the Pinto rolled over, sending that one side ways a bit, the Pinto had landed upside down somehow in front of the car it rolled over, not sure how that had happened, but it did. The Camero, well it was never going to be driven again, nothing was going to fix that mess.

Now we were worried, Paul had ceased his yelling and calling back at us and the crash was pretty nasty and we had felt a mental sting, indicating Paul had gotten more than a minor injury. We all leaned over the ledge tense and waiting to see if our pack mate was going to crawl out of the wreckage.

We then relaxed as Paul kicked off the door and crawled out, a little bloody from his own blood and shouted." I'm alive wooo! Wooo!" and started hooting at us and fist pumping in the air, which we all yelled back, all in all a good nights events, though Paul was going to be needing to feed more than the rest of us after his injuries.

:: I totally smashed that shit up! Man, that was so gnarly, I flipped that shit! Was worth getting smashed up! Damn totally smashed, like really, without the booze!:: Paul was practically screaming his excitement in our heads and laughing as he made it to the roof. The crash had caused a crowed to gather and look. :: It didn't blow though.:: Paul had a hint of disappointment in his voice.

:: If it would have blown, we'd be picking up pieces of Paul nuggets off of everything." Marko laughed.

:: Hey, don't be disappointed Paul, looks like it caught fire.:: David looked smug watching the now burning cars.

:: Shit yea! Burn baby burn!:: Paul was bobbing his head full of energy after his run.

:: See told you it would catch fire.:: He had to admit though, after that crash they likely wouldn't need a Pinto to have a bon fire.

:: Alright, I'm about to break down in hunger pain, lets go kill someone now?:: Marko was getting impatient.

:: Calm down Marko, we're all feeling it, we're heading back now.:: David then took off into the air. We had stalked the Pinto till we found it outside our territory and followed it, after all we didn't want to cause the kind of destruction and mayhem in our own area, don't want to make the locals restless, sides wasn't good to piss on the place you eat.

**Wendys used to have a salad bar, which was taken out early 90s, it wasn't popular enough, that and the chances of it being spoiled where high.. Ummm curdled chocolatte pudding and Salmonella eggs.**

**Ford Pinto jokes also lasted till the mid 90s**

**Yes kids it only takes one time to end up preggers.**


	19. Criminal Mischeif

**Criminal Mischief**

:: I'm guessing none of you learned how to open a combination lock?:: He was fingering the Master lock on the hall locker door, it was one of the annoying ones common on locker doors where you turn it right, left, right, or something.

:: We don't often run into these types, not like they use the cheap crap on important stuff:: David pushed up against him, moving him to the side to try and take a shot at getting the locker open without damaging the lock.

:: I can give it a try.:: Dwayne asked when David started getting frustrated with the lock.

:: If Dwayne can't get it open, no one can. We might have to just go with ripping it off.:: Marko commented.

:: Yea, but if you rip it off, the dip shit will know someone has been in it and it would ruin the surprise, now we can't go and ruin surprises.:: Mercedes said with a hint of a smirk.

:: Sides it looses what we're going for, it will be much more traumatizing for him to find his present with his locker intact, leaving him trying to figure out how it got in there.:: David leaned his back on the lockers as he watched Dwayne.

:: Well that will be a.:: Marko stops his words and looks to Dwayne.

:: It's open now.:: Dwayne spins the lock on his finger looking smug. :: So time to start the party.::

:: Looks like we have to move some crap around, he really stuffed this locker.:: He tried moving the books shoved in with papers sticking out everywhere.

:: Glue them to the books!:: Paul had a wide grin on his face holding the bag of freshly dead animals, yep they decided taxidermy won't do this time.

:: That works.:: He pulled out the Crazy glue and some rubber gloves and slipped the gloves on.

:: What is with the gloves?:: David was giving him a funny look.

:: You serious? Get Crazy glue on your hands, just do it and you'll know why the gloves. This shit will glue anything to anything and it's a son of a bitch to get off. I swear you could glue a Beamer to the ceiling with it.:: He took a dead rat from Paul, it was cut open on the belly so that it's insides would spew out and starts squeezing out the glue on its' back and then slaps it to one of the books.

:: Can it glue skin?:: David was looking at him with an expression of mild interest David got when he was listening or absorbing information. Was one of the few times David didn't seem sinister or menacing.

:: Yup, so bad idea to play with this stuff then scratch your junk.:: He snickered carefully setting the book back in the locker.

:: That's interesting to know.:: David was likely filing this information away for use at some latter time.

:: You should glue Pauls' Hand to his Prick, it's all he thinks of anyway.:: Mercedes started laughing, Paul flipped her off.

:: Ok, I'm leaving our love note this time.:: Marko grabs a spray can and starts shaking it. They decided that for the school, no messages in blood, sides they tended to drain everything completely dry since they didn't know how soon their next meal would be during this time of the year.

:: To bad we won't be able to know how he took it, Damn that's funny.:: Paul started snickering at what Marko wrote.

:: "Miss us?" I have a feeling the answer is no." Mercede burst into a laugh, the rest of us just snickered.

We had given Frank a week of peace, we really didn't want to wear out the fun to early, to much and we'd get board to soon of playing with frank and it also helped with the whole fucking with the guys head, let him get calm and feel like maybe we decided to leave him alone.

**** Few Nights latter ****

They had rode up and parked their bikes near the school, this of coarse made the teens still around a bit nervous, but they seem to have to see what The Lost Boys where up to at their school, so they made sure to keep watch at a distance so that they would have something to spread around in next days rumors. They wasn't sure what was going around in the school now, considering the oddity of them leaving their prowling grounds around and on the boardwalk just to visit a school, well the curious kids would find out soon enough.

" Ok, I'm doing the driving." Marko said as he pulled a bent piece of coat hanger out from his jacket and jammed it down into the door frame. " Paul's to crazy behind the wheel." Marko flashed a toothy grin at Paul, Paul flipped Marko off.

" Some how Frank driving a Buick doesn't surprise me." He snickered as he watched as Marko quickly jimmied the lock.

" All done." Marko, pulls open the drivers door, sits down and then goes to work on hot wiring the car after unlocking the rest of the doors, while the rest of us pile it.

" No way I'm sitting bitch, David, don't look at me like that." He tugs on Mercedes and ushers her to sit in the middle of the back seat, David had got in and taken up the window side and pointed at him then to the spot next to him, like hell he was going to be Bitch in the middle, David wanted to be next to him, David could sit in the middle. David had given him an evil looking grin watching him.

" You know you two really do make a girl feel wanted." Mercedes smirked at them, then ran her finger over his nose, before snuggling against David.

" Move over." Dwayne wasn't going to be sitting bitch either, Paul wanted the window seat, this quickly turned into a battle for who's getting shot gun and who's getting to be stuck riding bitch... Paul lost, Dwayne had grabbed Paul into a head lock and wouldn't turn loose till Paul relented and gave over the right to be sitting at the window.

" You're such a drag Dwayne, no fun, You're not even going to use the window." Paul complained about his loss.

" Suck it up, I'm not sitting in the middle." Dwayne laughed at Pauls' irritation of loosing.

" Ok time for some fun." Marko started the car and threw it into reverse, grinding the gears on purpose, wasn't their car after all, didn't matter if they burned out the clutch in their joy ride curtsy of Frank.

" So, I think I found out what my worse nightmare is now." He waited to see if anyone got curious as they sped out of the schools parking lot, the few kids there watching them go, likely thinking up exaggerated stories to tell about their theft of the car.

"Oh and what is that?" David was quick to respond.

" I had to change the babes' diaper the other night... I think it shit out a new life form, it was the nastiest thing I saw. Now there any side effects a kid could have from being conceived by two half vampires, well at the time of conception?" He had to ask, the baby might be human, but the circumstances of the pregnancy was anything but normal.

" Your a first, usually someone fully turns within days, rarely anyone becomes human again and it's probably even rarer." David started snickering. " For the person to not only return to human, but also have gotten knocked up by another halfling only a few nights before."

" I'm never going to have kids, hum I'm not sure how to feel about that, would be cool to dement and warp a child to my liking." Mercedes looked at him this evil a hell toothy smile plastered across her face.

" I'm not dementing her... Just coaxing her in the right direction when I'm there." He smirked back at Mercede, then elbowed her, she elbowed back. " she's just not old enough to talk."

" Oh Michael wanting her to say da,da?" David intoned mockingly.

" No, I'm trying to get her to say douche bag every time she sees Larry. I don't want her to call that worthless sleeze daddy." He smirked, the others let out a few laughs. " Star went nuts about the whole Pinto and the mess we made in the parking lot. Star decided to air dirty laundry to my mom, which mom went into her happy place, ignored Star then drug her off to go shopping... My mom gave Star and the baby my room, so Star won't be struggling with bills and rent, Star coarse jumped on the chance of free room and board."

" Eeeewww Starbait's staying at your pets' house? That's gross... Must be fun seeing your one night stand there trying to turn the pets against you." Marko laughed, nearly flipping the car taking a sharp corner at 90mph, Paul was the first to use the term "pets" when it came to him and seeing his human relatives, it stuck.

The plan they had was to abandon the car unharmed in the desert. OK Sort of unharmed in the desert. We where now on the highway, heading towards New Mexico.

" Pick up the pace, I want this thing in death valley before midnight." David had leaned forward, next to Markos' ear to say this.

" Sure thing." Marko floored it, not that the car could go much faster, it was a Buick, not a Mustang after all.

Suddenly Welcome to the Jungle Blared out of the Radio, Paul had turned the radio on and turned the volume up as high as it would go. " Ha, yea, that works." Paul pulled out a fat joint from his coat.

" Shit Paul put that away, you don't need to be smoking that shit outside the cave tripping like mad." Dwayne was giving Paul a glare.

" Oh, spoil a good time." Paul shoves his special blend joint back into his jacket.

" Oh great, yea Paul I don't want to see you rolling necked screaming in the sand about the cactus is out to get you." Mercedes gave a roll of her eyes, she'd gotten to see Paul hopped on what ever he puts in those "special" joints, Mercedes also remember what happened the night of her initiation, when Paul happened to forget he uses Cyanide in the things. Mercedes had tripped so bad then almost siezed and died.

After a couple hours, they skidded off road, they had made it out into the New Mexico desert." We're here children, out of the car." Marko laughed as we all piled out and then looked at the car, except David, who grabbed Mercedes' arm and drug her back into the back seat.

He leaned in to look threw the window." Oh come on you really going to get it on in the back seat?" he asked as David was ruffly Pulling down Mercedes' pants.

" you could join if you don't want to watch." David laughed and continued his attention to Mercede who was being just as handsy.

" I would, but you get enough of me when your in the mood, so I'll pass while I'm free from being you're sex toy." he however did reach in and snatch the cigarette David had over his ear, then light it up to puff on it while watching them.

" David I could join." Paul had pushed him to the side a little and shoved his head in to leer at Mercede, Mercede who flipped Paul off, which only got Paul laughing.

**** Franks bedroom, week after Auto Theft ****

:: I'm not putting it on him, your idea, you do it.:: He held the Crazy Glue out towards David.

Paul and Marko where trying not to snicker out loud, Marko had his hand to his mouth, grinning.

:: Plastic gloves? I'm not damaging my gloves for this.:: David had his hand out waiting, till he slapped the gloves into Davids hand.

:: You sure it'll stick Mikey?:: Paul asked while holding back laughter.

:: Dude, it _Will_ stick, just have to let it set long enough. He'll be able to pull his hand off, just the question is, will he actually want to.:: Now he was having to fight to hold in the laughter.

:: You guys are freaks.:: Mercede maybe saying that, but she was watching all the same.

:: Finished, sleeping beauty here should have a shock when he decides to get up.:: David tossed him the glue back, that evil smirk across Davids face. :: Time to hang out for another nights entertainment.::

**** Latter in the Night ****

( AAAhhhhhh!)

They paused in their drinking a moment, then burst out laughing. The glue had set and Frank was now having to pry his hand from his groin. the scream had to be louder than the one from Frank landing on the porcupine last time.

" I give that scream eight out of ten." David commented with amusement.


	20. Bad Daddy

**Bad Daddy**

Mom had dragged Star off again and left him to watch the baby and Sam. The baby was making weird noises and there was snot bubbles popping out of her nose. " When people talk about how cute babies are and how great it is to be a parent, they neglect to mention that there is always liquid coming out of every hole in their body... Except the ears."

" I don't know, she could have drainage in her ears, check Mike, it's your hell spawn." Sam looked at the baby.

" Babies are gross... But kind of cute if you wipe the goo... Off them... What if she grows fangs? Like possible... She inherited some vampire genes." Milferd then puffs on his inhaler while watching the baby fascinated.

" Ha,ha.. No she's not going to have fangs, claws and craving raw meat, she's just a normal baby." He looks down at the kid." Smells like diaper change time." his hand lashes out catching Sam by the collar before Sam could get two feet." Oh, no, no, you're not going anywhere slick, you're helping."

" Gross, why do I have to help." Sam protested.

" Because I had to help mom change yours, time for you to be the diaper runner, pimple but." He grinned at Sam, Sam as a baby had sensitive skin and prone to diaper rash, which made Sams' but look pimply when it broke out.

" Not funny, suck-Face, but munch." Sam suddenly squeaked as he nearly squished the very ruachy smelling diaper into Sams chest. " Watch it! I don't want to wear it ape brain!" Sam then ran holding the diaper like a time bomb towards the trash.

" Oh shit." He suddenly face palms remembering why his mom drug Star to the store.

" What ?" Both Sam and Milferd asked together.

" I forgot, mom left to get diapers, we're out for diapers, guess she'll be fine necked." He picks the baby up and sets her on the floor.

" Eeew no Mike, I don't want to see my brothers spawn necked, bad enough to have seen you, Mr.. Doesn't know how to put on a robe or towel when walking out of the shower to his room! We don't need you teaching her that!" Sam was exaggerating.

" Well doofus, if you'd not just walked into my room right after I took a bath, you'd not have gotten an eye full, I did like sleeping necked sometimes, you knew that." Sometimes clothes just didn't feel good enough to sleep in, but like hell he'd sleep necked in the cave, next to David, that'd just be a bad idea.

" Well still, she's a girl! It's just not right, something could happen, a gremlin could crawl up her but!" Sam suddenly made a face thinking of what he'd just said.

" No gremlins are going to be crawling up my kids but, weirdo." He pulled his jacket off and threw it on Sams head, then pulled off his shirt, it was the grey long sleeved one he liked.

Sam had pulled the jacket from his face then looked at him funny as he pulled off his shirt." Great, I don't need you now doing a strip show, this isn't a nude beach central!"

" But gremlins really exist?... Sounds painful, maybe shouldn't leave the baby necked on the floor." Milferd probably took Sams' words seriously, because Sam seems to take his own words seriously.

" No they don't exist, Sam stop being a wierdy boy, I'm putting a diaper on her you little weirdo." He lifts the kid from the floor, she had managed to get in a crawling position and looked around, but wasn't yet able to actually crawl, sets her on the table on her back and starts to wrap his shirt, which was a bit to big around her.. body since it covered most of her.

Sam starts snickering." Trying to wrap her up like a mummy Mike?"

" No, but you wouldn't stop whining about her being necked... Hey got those pictures I took?" He sat the kid back on the floor to do whatever kids only a few months old do.

" Sure, what you planning to do? Put a voodoo hex on Larry?" Sam chuckled as he handed over the pictures.

" No, even though mom told Larry to get out, he still visits star, sooo." He holds the picture in front of the baby, mom had ran Larry off when Larry let the words I'm going to kill that ass hole next time I see him had escaped Larrys' mouth... No one would question the mans stupidity at mouthing that off about him in his family home right as his mom walked in from work. He wasn't here when it happened, but Sam was all to happy to talk about it.

" Can you say douchebag? Come on, say; Larry's a douchebag... Dingleberry works too." The baby just gurgles and makes unintelligible sounds. " I think she's trying to say it?" He couldn't tell.

Sam and Milferd where laughing," Bro, mom will kill you, she'll stake you right on the drive way you teach her that." Sam continues to laugh.

**** Few Nights latter ****

Mom was talking to the baby, Star had passed out on the bed, he and Sam where standing over the crib on the other side listening to their mom coo and make noises at the kid. His mom had been actively giving the baby attention every chance she got.

" Can you say grandma? Say it, say Grand-Ma." his mom started cooing at the baby.

"Ash hol." The baby gurgled out.

Sams eyes went wide and then Sam took off.

" Saaammmm!" His mom yelled, his mom never yells, till now.

He had ended up on the floor from laughter, wondering if vampires could die from laughing as his mom stepped around him in her pursuit of his foul loud mouth broth.

" You get your behind back here Samuel Emerson, you are grounded!" His moms voice trails off as she chases after Sam out of the house shouting his doom.

He stands up and looks at Star who was shocked awake by his mom screaming. Star looked frozen in fear on the bed, staring at him, her mind hadn't woken enough to have understood what happened and instead the first thought was people getting killed in Stars mind.

He reaches down and lifts up the baby." Stop staring at me like that, I didn't do anything, Sam did." He smirked at Star then handed her the baby. Star took her, but held a very confused look on her face. " Ask Sam... Oh almost forgot." He picked up the grocery bag he had and pulled a football out of it and handed it to the baby, who didn't hold it very long.

" A football? Michael, she's a girl not a boy, what is she going to do with a football?" Star cast her eyes to the floor after asking the question and she was tense.

" I'm not David, I'm not going to attack you for questioning me." He sighed and rolled his eyes, then picked the ball up." Try to relax and well she might like sports, maybe." He wasn't going to say anything about the submissive behavior, he just didn't like the idea Star tensed as if ready for a blow to land. Now the awkward silence. He put the ball into the crib, then reached for the baby, Star let him take her, maybe reluctantly, but he kinda didn't give a shit what Star was feeling or thinking, sides he was only setting her in the crib.

He pulls out the head phones and Walkman, checks the cassette, it was journey, he snaps it close and then puts the head phones over the babes' head and then pushes play. Star looked almost horrified at what he was doing." What? It's good music for her to listen to, Just Journey, nothing wrong with them and I made sure it wasn't loud." He suddenly turns his head hearing two Pairs of feet.

"Owe, owe, owe." Sam said passing the door, mom dragging him by the ear.

" No comics and desert either ." His mom said finishing off what was likely a long lecture, mom had been flushed from chasing down Sam. He then herd Sams' door open and close, before his mom came in. " What on earth are you doing to the baby!? " Apparently mom objected to good music, or was just the fact he put head phones on her and laid a Walkman in the crib.

The baby seemed to giggle, she liked the music and also liked trying to eat the Walkman." Nothing it's just some music, she likes it see?" He pointed at the giggling baby. " Oh crap!" he had to pull the tape from the babes mouth, she had banged the Walkman against the crib bars, causing the Walkman to pop open and then grabbed the cassette and shoved it right in her mouth. " Eeewww great, now I have to get a new one."

" Don't be giving the baby things that are not baby toys and is that a football?" Mom stared at the ball like it was the most monstrous thing she laid eyes on, funny considering." Michael she's a she, she isn't old enough and that is not baby safe." She pulled the foot ball out of the crib. " Find some toys that are for babies to bring her, nothing with small parts. "

**** Night of Larry ****

Death stare, no surprise there, probably still smarting over his smashed pinto. Larry was there for Dinner, Milferd had gone into a whole debate about werewolves and vampires with Sam and something to do with vampires are like big cats and some weird shit. Vampires where like cats, but seems they were like wolves as well and then there's the roosting together like bats. It was like when whatever created a vampire, they just grabbed up every predatory animal and threw it in a mixing pot, drop in some evil demonic force and throw in a human and poof instant vampire.

" Werewolves change is painful, that it drives the... One cursed into madness during the process... Making them killers... When they revert back, they can't remember anything... Slowly as time passes... They become aware of the change and even have memories left... From the madden wolf... Of what they did, which makes them slowly... Go insane overtime even when not taken on the change." Milferd then puffs on his inhaler, before continuing. " Vampires are fully aware... But mentally altered to have a mind... Like an animal, an animal... With human reasoning, personality and mental functions... With a demonic influence... That makes them harmed by... Blessed objects... And they have a taste for biker wear and dangling earrings in left ear." Milferd then grinned at him, thinking his joke funny.

" ha,ha" He looked at Larry who had stopped staring him down and was now looking at Milferd like the kid was on acid. While Larry wasn't paying attention he slipped out the picture of the man and quickly waved it in front of the baby.

" Larre ish doshag" The baby suddenly mumbled out as he quicker than lightening had the picture back in his Jacket.

Everyone suddenly looked at the baby, Sam and Milferd started laughing, Milferd puffing away on the inhaler. He snickered a little, Star looked shocked, Larry looked pissed, mom was looking at him with a stern look. He wasn't able to teach her to say it to Larry, but managed to get her to try and say it on sight of his picture. It also helped that he snuck the kid some pixie stick powder as a treat for encouragement.

This little stunt got him grounded from talking to the baby alone for a month.


	21. Supermarket Run

**Supermarket Run**

They had gone to the supermarket, the one they been to looking for that sex book, the one his mom worked at. " Heh, this should work." he picked up a teddy bear." It's bigger than the one she already has..." He puts it back down.

" Get her a switch blade to play with." Davids' head suddenly jerked forward slightly, the cocky smirk wiped off his face.

He was holding the large teddy bear in one hand, ready to knock David in the head with it again. David looked like he wanted to tear into him right in the isle, he grinned, he'll probably pay for it latter, but it was worth it for the look on Davids face after getting assaulted by a toy. He tossed it back in the bin it was in. " Ok, need to find baby toys... Some cool baby toys."

Marko and Paul where snickering behind them, David shot them a glare, which didn't really quiet the snicker.

" Michael has a death wish, Michael wants to die..." Mercedes was chanting this at him, though exaggerated, David was at most annoyed, but being Davids mate meant latter David would use this as an excuse to show him who was the dominate one in their screwed up relationship, not that David really need a reason. He thinks David secretly likes it when he had these little small acts of rebellion.

" Hey this for kids?" Paul held up a package of some Weeble Wobbles.

" She'll choke on those, She's like a goat and sticks everything including her own but juice in her mouth." He commented dryly, knowing what kind of image that gave them.

" You really have to tell us that?" Dwayne gave him a dirty look and grabbed up some weird block things for babies, not the ABC stuff, but plastic blocks that where like Legos, but looked very weird.

" Hey those look like they'll work." He snatched the box from Dwayne." Yes, she doesn't have this stuff, and it looks like its for babes." He glanced down the isle.

" Ok baby mission finished, time to get some shit to blow up." Paul was glancing over the toys looking for a likely victim.

" Hey, RCs, can get some and then set them on fire and run them under the boardwalk at the druggies." He started walking around looking for the radio controlled cars, which you have to shit gold to afford one.

" RC?" David questioned.

" Remote control cars, they can move without a cord, you use a remote, like a T.V. remote to drive them around." he responded and stop dead, almost running smack into a familiar face.

" Sounds cool." Marko almost ran into him, then looked to see what had stopped him, from the corner of his eye he could see that sly smile stretch across Markos' face and then Markos' hand went up to his mouth spotting the one in front of them.

" Oh look who it is David, Lady Luck must have took a dump on him." Mercedes sneered at Frank.

David suddenly leaned forward from behind him, laying an arm over his shoulder as if leaning on it in a pal like gesture." Hiya Franklin, fancy meeting you here." Davids' low laugh was bone chilling.

" Wha, what you want, haven't you done enough? Leave me alone, I said sorry!" Frank looked ready to piss and run.

" What we want? Marko?" David asked a hint of amusement in Davids voice.

" Ohhh, not sure, Paul what we want?" Marko asked, not turning back to see if Paul herd.

" Wait, I don't know, who's asking?" Paul snickered.

" Franklin is... I think or little friend Franklin is getting tired of playing with us." David locked eyes with Franklin." Are you scared Franklin? I think you're scared. He looks scared to you Michael?"

" Nah, he's not scared, he's petrified, I don't think he wants to play with us any more either." He cocked a grin/smirk at Frank who realized that there was no hope of getting them to leave him alone. Frank should have backed off that night, Franks' debt for his disregard of them and the threat will never be paid.

" Just leave me alone, I'll do anything, money, you want money? Dope, anything, I'll, I'll get it for you." Frank was trying to make deals with the devil, but Frank had nothing to offer.

" Awww Franky, but we been having so much fun, you don't like us any more?" Marko mocked.

" You think money and drugs will buy us off?" Dwayne let out a laugh at the lunacy of such an idea.

" I think we should leave him alone David, shouldn't we?" Mercedes said sweetly, Frank looked at her almost in some kind of relief that one of them might be asking for mercy on Franks' behalf, Frank wouldn't know they weren't capable of mercy and that Mercede was merely keeping up their little game with Frank.

" Maybe we should." David said dark amusement etched over Davids face." Lets leave him with the killer toys shall we? Franklin, the toys are after you."

" Hu what?" Franklin looked a bit confused at that strange remark, but he'd already made the mistake of making eye contact with Davids eyes.

" The toys Franklin, the toys want to kill you, how you like that?" Davids smirk was back on his face, accompanied by a look that was very dark and sinister, David then stepped back pulling on his shoulder for him to follow.

Frank suddenly started shouting and freaking out, swiping at the air and even clawing himself bad enough to draw blood, as he screamed get them off, get them off and for help, the hypnotic suggestion would only last a couple minutes before Frank realizes he was hallucinating.

They walked out of the toy area heading for the electronics, Frank had caused them to forget about grabbing one of the RCs, but terrorizing Frank was much funner.

They glanced over the movies and the games for a bit, Paul and Dwayne decided to see who could flirt with the sales clerk the best while everyone else looked around. " Hey cool." He picked up a magazine that advertised the newest crap coming out. " Crap, crap, more crap, hey Game boy?" he started reading the article." Sounds interesting, hand held video game to mess with on boring nights." He passed the magazine over his shoulder to Marko, who was the only one curious enough to see what he was talking about.

" Things keep getting more complicated each year, ten years from now I bet they'll have holographic porn. Fuck your favorite porn star, Paul would be all over that." Marko cackled, a few late night customers gave disapproving looks.

" I don't know about holograms." He snickered." We could end up with realistic pleasure bots." He started laughing." Robot hookers getting arrested for soliciting sex." He makes his best robot impression. " I'm a pleasure bot, here to pleasure you, now pay me $200 or I will bend you into a pretzel."

" Michael stop toking Pauls' wacky weed, it's doing strange things to you." David joked walking up to take the magazine from Marko, who was snickering, then put it back on it's rack.

He shrugged and wondered over to look at the video tapes. Horror, comedy, action, was the main thing that interested him, sides they didn't sale porn. He picks up a tape, flips it to read the overview on the back, then sets it down. " Nothing much interesting out." He picks up an action movie." Back to the Future was pretty cool." He sets it back down on the shelf. " Hey, maybe I'll get this one." He grabs up a video, a bull in a directors chair, wearing sunglasses smoking a cigar graced the cover, title was S.O.B." And force Sam to have to watch it."

Thirty minutes latter David had called for them to head out, they'd split up through the store looking at whatever interested them. He had found a few cassette tapes for the Walkman and paid for them along with the weird baby connecting block thing and the movies.

**** Weekend ****

" Oh my god! Julie Andrews just showed her tits! Sam gaped in horror. "She has tits, oh god that would be like mom showing off her tits! " Sam was a little freaked out.

" I... Don't think... I'll ever... Be able to look... At the Sound of Music... The same way ever again." Milferd puffed his inhaler, also in shock.

" Who would thought Julie Andrews had nice breasts hidden under those clothes, wow." He was a bit stunned.

"Eeewww Mike, you know you have just ruined my childhood? My childhood Mike! I will never have it back!" Sam complained. " And gross Mike, she's kinda like mom!"

" Eeewww shut up dweeb, she's not mom, I do not want to see moms breasts, you little weasel." He puts his hand right in Sams face and pushes Sam over. " You have a nasty mind."

" You're the one with the sex tape!" Sam counters.

" It's not sex, they haven't done it you doofus." He shook his head at Sam and finished watching the movie, by some miracle their conversation hadn't woke the baby, mom was asleep also, thankfully cause last thing he would want is her walking in on that conversation. Milferd had stayed up late with Sam, mainly cause Milferd had had a nap earlier and couldn't sleep.

Grandpa suddenly walks past, the old man was more silent than a ghost. Grandpa stopped and looked at them, then the T.V., then at Sam." You been borrowing my T.V. guide again without asking and not putting it back?

"No grandpa." Sam just shook his head a blank look on Sams' face.

" Good, make sure it stays where I keep it, don't ruffle and bend the pages." Grandpa then heads on into the kitchen to grab his snacks. He, Sam and Milferd just crane their necks to look over at the kitchen till grandpa came out and started heading upstairs, they followed Grandpas motions, Grandpa stopped again then looked at him." You know the rule about putting dirty boots on the coffee table?" He had started wearing biker boots a couple months ago, calf high kind that had straps going up the sides, his shoes had started coming apart, salty air and water wore them out pretty well and David naturally coaxed him into getting the biker boots, the leather would last and not wear out.

He blinked then suddenly dropped his feet off the coffee table, making them thump the hard wood floor." Uh, no grandpa." He just looked at his grandpa with a bit of puzzled uncertainty and maybe a little surprise, grandpa had walked down right about the part he clicked play again on the scene with Julie Andrews flashing her tits and seemed to not even care or pay attention to it.

" Well now you do." Grandpa takes a swallow of his coke, watching them from the base of the stairs for a creepy few minutes before turning around and heading upstairs. He had no idea what to think of his grandpa, the old man knew about and seemed to hate vampires, but just treated him the same as when they first moved in... Grandpa was just to freaky for words and it kind of gave him the creeps.

He remembered visiting for the summer as a kid, when grandma was alive. Grandpa was still weird back then, but more out going, after grandmas death, grandpa sort of turned reclusive. He supposed grandma was what had kept Grandpa active and social with other people. As it was, grandpa hated company, day or night and avoided socializing with anyone, except on the weirdest occasions. Though he guessed grandpa didn't hate him and Sam and coarse mom... Still grandpa was wako to the nth degree.

" That... Was weird... On the weirdness scale of one to ten, he scores, twenty." Milferd puffs looking towards the stairs Grandpa had ascended.

" See he's an alien, probably one that crashed in Roswell, bet mom's adopted." Sam said this with all seriousness, Sam probably also is truly convinced grandpa's an alien." Hey Mike something stuck on your shoe." Sam started laughing and pointed.

" What." He pulled his foot up to look on the bottom, there was a piece of paper stuck to it, his nose wrinkled, cause he also got hit with a nasty smell." Damit Sam, don't you clean up after Nanook!?" He got up and hobbled to the kitchen so he wouldn't be leaving little brown spots on the floor. Speaking of Nanook, the dog was behind the couch looking way too happy. Nanook has stopped barking at him like mad a while back when Sam invited him in, maybe dogs can sense when a vampire's welcome?

" Eeeww Mike you going to wash that off in the kitchen sink!? That's nasty!" Sam yelled at him.

" You not picking up Nanooks' watery ass droppings is nasty! And I'm using your tooth brush to clean it off!" He yelled back, which got Sam up and into the kitchen, causing him to laugh." you dork, I haven't been upstairs to even get your toothbrush." He let out another laugh, then slapped the rag into Sams face that he used to clean the bottom of his boot off.

Sam freaked and tossed the rag around and into the sink." Gross, Mike you're totally an ass maggot."

" Your dog." He wanted to say boyfriend, but not with Milferd there, he'll tease Sam when Sams alone, instead he just shoves his hand in Sams face as he walks past, back into the living room.

**Thanks to VogueCharlotteVogue for the idea of David Fecking with Frank inside the store.**


	22. Deady Teddy

**Do NOT read past ****** Few nights latter **** **If you are squimish, have a vivid imagination and don't like horror! It IS messed up nightmare fuel after that!**

**Deady Teddy**

" Here." David suddenly throws a big giant teddy bear at Marko, Marko gave David a confused look.

It wasn't a gift, they didn't buy things like simpering mortals to give out, the best gifts came from seizing a prize of a kill. No heart shaped box of chocolates either, expect an actual still warm and beating heart off a fresh kill. David actually did that, ripped a guys heart out and offered it to him.

" That toy isle in that market gave me an idea, you can sew." David pointed to Markos patched jacket, many patches sew into it, ripped from victims jackets, cleaned and sewn on as a testament to Markos kills, Marko likely had gotten very adept at sewing after years of attaching patches to that jacket. David then flicked a switch blade." We're going to have some more fun with Frank."

Well it was a fun night, the bear had been cut open, on the paws and mouth, stuffing removed, each one of them critiquing the work being done and putting ideas into how to improve the bears looks.

Paul was gleefully ripping open a few pillows and strewing their insides on the ground in front of them.

Marko was on stand by with some heavy duty thread waiting for when it was time to stitch Teddy back together.

" Need to wrinkle the brow, bring it in like this." Mercede had her hand inside the things slit mouth trying to make the brow of the bear furrow." Sew it so that it comes down angled like it looks angry and hateful." Mercedes grinned and pulled her hand out.

" Marko." The name was all David needed to say.

" On it." Marko grabbed up the fluff-less teddy bear and started sewing, Mercede helped pinch the face in a frown like motion.

" It's going to be all scrunched up, going to have to widen it." It was true enough, the bear was going to look to funny if the face was bunched up.

" Try cutting the cheeks, should unpinch the face, can sew some scraps there." Dwayne pointed at the cheeks.

This bear was going to end up a patch work mess, but all the stitching would give a little added effect, they even decided shaving a few patched of the fake fuzz off with the knife would be good.

" Can use blood, put it on the stitching scars and around the mouth! And need to give it teeth, lots of sharp ones and claw!" Paul was all for this little art project.

" You can pick them out then. He dropped a tray full of animal teeth and claws that were occasionally used for making the ear piercings. The earrings where made, they didn't steal those, they got the items from shops that sold the stuff to do it yourself, though pointed teeth were often pulled from dead animals that died after being hit by cars or other reasons, they had enough.

After all was done, they had the most hideous and likely frightening Deady Teddy to ever grace the world, they had decided to pop one of the eyes out and have it stitched over in an X cheeks where resown using strips of a shirt and to add to the look, they sew pieces on the body to give it a patch work look. The mouth was sewn using a red shirt , then they used a paint brush to gob blood all in the things mouth and on the claws. They also tapped it onto the stitched areas.

" Think Franky will like us again after we give him the Mr... Teddy?" Paul laughed.

" Oh he'll just be ecstatic." David picked up the macabre hellish looking bear and grins at it, blowing smoke into the things face." After I'm threw, he'll love us." David lets out a low dark sinister laugh. That bear was likely going to be a fuel source of nightmares to come for Frank. David was stepping up the game a bit, this had become more than tormenting fun, no David had taken the insult to a member of his pack and subsequently him, personally and was getting bored of the fun tormenting. It was time to turn the guys nightmares into twisted reality.

**** Few nights latter ****

**Nightmare fuel starts now.**

David had whispered in the sleeping Franks ear, then they watched and waited for the nightmares to began.

Frank would be hearing his name whispered constantly, a deep very gruff voice calling him, saying -I'm coming for you Franklin, I've already got your parents and little sister, now your next.- Shadows and that deep gruff voice would chase him threw the halls of his mind, the outline of the shadow not human, but something with ears on top of its head following Frank.

Frank would eventually open a door and come face to face with a mutilated patched up looking gore covered teddy bear. -No where to go Franklin, you're gonna die, I'm going to suck out your soul and you'll burn, burn like your parents and little sister are burning in hell right now!-

Demonic laughter, the teddy is laughing, blood oozing from it's stitched up patch work hide, the shadows also laugh and the whispered chanting of Franks name yet still continues.

-I got a present for you Franky.- The Teddy hacks and coughs, till it spits out the face of Franks mom onto the floor, it stares up, mouth frozen in a horrified scream, the mouth then moves, but nothing comes out, but it seems to be pleading.

-Ok there, that's enough of that.- the teddy then picks up the face and starts tearing pieces of it off and swallowing all the while a pain filled scream etched on the detached face. -Umm yum, just like homemade apple pie, don't worry your joining them, very soon Franky, mind I call you Franky? Doesn't matter, you're gonna die, you going to die painfully and slowly.- The teddy bear suddenly sprouts claws and seems to morph hideously, with many rows of sharp jagged fangs, blood tinted saliva dripping from its mouth, it's brow pinched up in demonic hatred and the teddy then grows to the size of a grizzly...

More hacking, an eye is spat to the floor, demonic laughter and now the gruff voice was a booming deep demonic sound echoing threw out Franks mind. -Time to play. Time to scream. Time to die!-

Frank wakes screaming hysterically just as the teddy from hell claws' rip into his stomach.

" What the hell!" Frank flips on the light, sweat dripping from his brow and then starts screaming again then stops after a moment, on his bed was a mutilated patched work teddy bear, that had animal claws on the hands and feet and teeth in the mouth sewn into it." Fuck them. Just a damn toy looks stupid, not scary and damn dreams."

" Oh now don't be a sour puss Franky. Why the look Frank, aren't I not scary?" The deep gruff voice suddenly emanates from the bear, the scrunched up brow seemed to have managed an evil expression on it, least in Franks mind. " Come on, time to play Frank don't you want to play with Teddy?" Suddenly the bear flips out a switch blade stained in blood. " Your sister liked playing, but then I broke her and she won't play no more, nor your parents, they're burning Frank, now it's your turn!"

Frank screams and jumps out of his bed as he sees the demonic toy lunge for him. Frank takes off out the door, they could hear him hit the stairs, slip in his haste and go rolling down them.

" Well now I feel better." David picks the inanimate toy from the bed where he positioned it, an evil twisted grin across Davids face.

" David, you are one sick sadistic as hell bastard." They had watched that whole surreal and seriously messed up scene going on in Franks mind, then watched to see what Frank hallucinated when he woke. The mind tricks needed eye contact, or when someones unconscious and their minds vulnerable to them.

" Thank you Michael." David then lets out a low laugh. " Think we're finished here for the night.

" Yea well, burn that thing, its giving me the creeps because of you." He looked at the messed up looking bear, the others chuckled at him.

" Nahhh, I think we'll keep teddy around, never know when he can come in handy again." Evil laughter from David as David took off out the window.

" I have a nightmare, I'm going kick your ass David." He and the others followed David, the others snickering at his threats to David, they didn't dream, so it was a pointless threat, but it was the thought that counts and it seemed David considered it a compliment to his prowess at issuing deranged psychological torture and boasted Davids ego, David was in a good mood at his success, which means Mercede was happy, if David was in a good mood, means David will be wanting to play in the tide pools and sharing his good mood at a successful night.


	23. Impromptu Babysitting

**Impromptu Babysitting**

Mom was dragging Star and Sam along with Milferd with her to see a movie, well Star and Sam was all for the movie, meaning it was going to be some dramatic comedy gag fest of crying teen girls over how beautiful it is or how sad, or both between a couple of jokes thrown in.

Mom tried to drag him along and leave Grandpa with the baby, mom had grabbed his arm and tried to lead him out, however his free arm shot out for him to grip the door frame soon as they got near the front door.

" Un uh, I'm not going to see no girly cry movie, no way, un uh." He would shift if he had to, to bury his claws in that door frame just to prevent Sam who now was laughing and trying to pull him with them and his mom from dragging him to see some chick flick he'd want to gouge his eyes and ears out than to watch it. Only time he did that is if it was a girl he could bang in the car afterwards for being a "sensitive" man and sitting there threw the movie.. Yea those where tears, tears of pain and misery at sitting threw a boring movie.

" Don't be such a big baby Michael, come on, you'll like it, it's got some action." His mom was trying to convince him, he wasn't buying it, he was going to end up stuck between her, Sam, Star and Milferd watching some horrid chick flick and made to hold the pop corn and drinks and probably end up with Cola in his lap because Sam has butter fingers.

" Yea Mike, you're a bigger Baby than the baby!" Sam laughed out, Star and Milferd was already in the car watching them trying to drag him along to no avail.

Finally they relented. " Fine, you stay, we will go and have some fun." Mom says to him, taking Sam away with her. Yay for small victories, he grinned pleased with himself.

He watched them drive off then pulled out his keys, he might as well head off since there was no point in staying, before he got down the first step he herd his grandpa behind him.

" And where you going Michael?" grandpa inquired. He looked back, grandpa had some poor animal he stuffed under his arm, looked like a bunny.

" Um nowhere?" He wasn't sure how to answer, his grandpa even taking interest in what he was doing was strange enough.

" Good to hear, now you need to get back inside and watch your baby." A smug closed eyed smile plastered on his grandpas face, he could only stare dumbfounded.

" Hu? Wait aren't you watching her?" Now he was confused, his mom just said grandpa was watching the baby while they headed to the movies.

" That was before you decided to stay. I'm going over to the Widow Johnson." Grandpa then holds the dead stiff bunny in his face." She likes my handy work and rabbits, so I've combined the two." Grandpa then pats him on the shoulder and heads for his jeep, hops in, then blares La Cucaracha, before taking off. Leaving him staring in astonishment.

" What the hell, I think I've just been suckered by my own grandpa." He blinks a few times and shakes his head, then turns and walks in, hey not like he had to wait that long for everyone to come back?

" Ok kid, we're going to watch some good stuff, not any of that bleeding heart waaaa why it's so sad chick stuff." he looked at her." Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you have to watch the chick flicks." The baby just stares at him from it's sitting up position on the floor, likely not understanding a single word he said, oh well, she was the only company he had.

" Hey I'm alone, with a baby, no one here to bother me, like at all, just a good quite baby, cool." At the cave he was usually assaulted by David, when they all weren't hanging out and generally doing things of questionable morality, at grandpas, he was visiting Sam, Sam who always had his creepy friend Milferd in tote, wanting to study him like a lab rat. This was the first time he has actually had a moments peace, no voices in his heads, no talking, just him, munchies, VCR and a baby.

So now he decides to strip down to his boxers, shoves Lethal Weapon into the VCR, pushes pause and then raids the fridge for Doritos and a pitcher of Tang. Comes back, bag, jug and all and flops on the couch." OK rug rat time for good movies and chips." he drapes a throw over his waist then picks the baby up and sets her in his lap, then pushes play, then fast forward threw the previews, then stops and play again... Hitting play before stopping a rewind of fast forward chanced the tape getting hung or ate by the machine, least what he herd.

Sitting there munching the chips and sharing the chips with the kid, also he'd let her drink out of the juice pitcher, though that wasn't easy since he had to be careful holding the jug so it didn't spill all over her, then he'd take a small sip, not a preferred source or all that great tasting, but the Tang taste was nice and the chips where OK, but he had had a thought, after all his kid, wouldn't do for her to freak out if latter on she saw him shift and hadn't been made used to such, so he shifted to the vampire state, which got the baby to stare at him for a few moments, before she started slapping on him again, unphased by the change the baby was cool about it, but maybe she wasn't afraid of the monster that had nummy goodies in his hands.

At some point he ended up laying full body on his back across the couch, one hand half shoved in his boxers, the other popping a chip in his mouth every so often, the baby had no interest in the movie, but managed to some how squirm to his feet, though one was hanging off the couch, the other was on the couch, knee bent upward, she had found messing with his toes to be the most interesting thing.

The baby was grabbing his big toe, or more like clawed toe, he had shifted, so his toes were long and clawed, but the claws weren't sharp, they where made for grappling, not tearing and cutting after all and the baby was grabbing and pulling on them causing him to chuckle, he was slightly ticklish. " Eewww, I'm not edible, here." He hands the baby a Dorito to shove in her mouth instead of his toes. " Yuck, baby slobber all over my foot." He rubs it off on the couch, then turns his attention back to the movie. With all the bomb blast and noise, you'd think a baby would be at the least looking, nope, she was still to interested in trying to pull his toes off, least she wasn't trying to eat them now.

He had ended up on his belly, feet hanging off the couch arm, when he herd the car pull up, he returned to his human looking self. His mom didn't know grandpa had pulled a pass the buck and ditched him with the kid, but least it wasn't a wasted night, he got to see a couple movies he had missed out on. He had pushed pause on the movie, Beverly Hills Cop2 had taken the place of Lethal weapon. He had been trapped three hours and really he wasn't getting up till the movie finished.

Mom came in, announcing their return from the movies, though ended up shocked seeing him laid out in front of the T.V. with the baby bouncing on his neck and jerking his hair, giggling like trying to rip out every curl from his head was the most funnest thing in the world. He was still grounded from being alone with the baby, but mom couldn't say much when he got suckered by grandpa into watching the kid. Though he got chided about the mess all over him, the floor and the couch, Doritos ended up everywhere and Tang puddles dotted the floor.


	24. Something Unexpected

**Something Unexpected**

This time he and Sam where dragged to pick up baby supplies, star was sick and sleeping off the flu. He was stuck carrying the baby, who was more than happy to yank and jerk on his hair and shove food in it. Sam wasn't helping, he had given her some baby snacks, which the baby didn't want, which the baby decided to pound into his hair.

" Ha,ha your hair looks like she puked in it." Sam was being a nuisance.

Mom had put something in the cart she was pushing and then went on down the isle, Sam was busy trying to get mom to buy him a bag of candy, like hyper nut ball Sam needed sugar.

They went down the cereal isle, Sam had grabbed a box and put it in the cart, then went for another. Suddenly Sam screamed a blood curdling scream like he was getting stabbed and landed on his ass on the floor, causing people to look around at them.

" Sam what on earth has gotten into you?" His mom looked at him worried, Sam had calmed down and started shaking his head.

" Nothing, just some Jerk wad stuck that thing there!" Sam pointed at the shelf, Sam had pulled a box of Trix from.

His mom gasped." What, who would put a thing like that there." Now he was wondering what was in the shelf behind the boxes.

" Damit David." He turned the baby over to his mom and pulled the gory looking patch worked bear from the shelf, oddly he could sent fresh blood on it. A switch blade covered in blood fell to the floor." Oh great, got a bag? Hey I didn't do it, this is Davids, though kind of strange.." David wouldn't have left a little prank like this and not be around to see the reaction when it was found, he couldn't sense David or any of the guys or Mercede being remotely close to the store.

" Strange? Yea right bro, you need tell Satan he's not funny!" Sam practically yelled, the bear had seriously freaked Sam out and it still was freaking Sam out. His mom looked a bit disturbed by it to, likely aware that the blood dried on the thing wasn't fake or animal, but she had Sam fetch a bag.

" Here, drop that thing in the bag and burn it." Sam held the bag open, he rolled his eyes.

" It's just a teddy, I know, I kinda helped in making it, teddy bears, even ugly ones can't hurt people..." He glanced at his mom who gave him a look when he said he helped make it.

" Was for David, David is a bit demented and likes the thing." he shoves the Teddy in the bag along with the knife." Only thing is, David's not around, not sure how it got here."

" Maybe he ran off so you wouldn't see him." Sam had calmed down, but seemed fixated on it being David leaving the thing.

He shook his head." David isn't like that, if he's trying to prank or do something to mess with your head, he's going to be near to watch or at least hear the out come, he wouldn't leave it. Not sure how it got in this store like this and the others wouldn't do it either and then just leave it." sighs and tosses the bear in a bag underneath the cart.

"That thing's creepy, It couldn't have walked here on its own though, could it..." Sam was eying the bear.

" No it couldn't, it's a messed up teddy bear, that is all." He shrugged and took the baby back from his mom, his mom began pushing the cart ready to finish shopping, already putting the disgusting bear out of her mind.

**** The cave ****

The baby had fell asleep on him and prying her off wasn't an easy task, but he managed before leaving back to place he now called home, or more like a nest, or roost, or den whatever, home was a term that conjured up white fences and a warm house. Their den where they roost like bats didn't quite qualify as a typical American home..

" Hey, what's in the bag!" Paul called out.

" A teddy bear, to show how much I loooovvvveee you." He laughed at Paul.

" Hey this the thing we made to mess with that Frank kid, why you carrying it in a bag?" Paul looked at the bear, then at him a bit confused.

" I don't know, cause I'd like to know why it was in a shelf at the supermarket, as funny as watching my brother have a heart attack was, it's damned weird, cause if you guys put it there, I didn't sense any of you." He had gotten the attention of everyone now.

" I didn't do it if that's what you're thinking." David took the bear from Paul and looked at it, cigarette in mouth." Now here's our little problem, none of us are stalking your mortal pets, and certainly wouldn't do it to just ditch it, without enjoying a show." David was smirking, but he actually saw a bit of confusion on Davids' face. " Means someone had gotten the bear and put it there, this is a problem, cause I can't even scent the intruder." David glances around, we all shake our head, no one can pick up the smell of anyone that didn't belong. " Well maybe our unexpected guest might show them selves eventually, for now seems they like to ride the back of our fun." David sets the Teddy down on the fountain.

The thing was damned creepy, he shakes his head, why was a teddy, a teddy he helped to make of all things giving him the creeps, but something about that bear had hebbie jebbies written all over it. It didn't scare him, coarse not, he's not sure if he could really still feel fear anymore, it just gave him the creeps a little bit.

Suddenly he had the bear right in his face, its mouth against his, he pushed it away. " Very funny Marko."

" Come on, kiss me Mikey, kiss me show me you love me." Marko waved the bear in his face, he could have sworn the bear sneered at him, damn he must have drank some bad blood.

He placed his hand over the bears head and pushed it down." ha, ha." He then pulls the bear from Markos hand, Marko hadn't been expecting him to take it. Then starts humping the thing against Markos' side." Oh, yea, yea give it to me baby." He exaggerated." scream my name, scream my name bitch!" Marko pushed him away, he was laughing now, no longer feeling the creeps from the bear. " Ok, look Teddy left a love stain!" He pointed to a bloody smear on Markos' shirt

" You're as bad as Paul sometimes.. Hey that's strange though, the blood should been dried, not smearing off like this. You get it wet? Cause that will be gross, it'll start stinking like rotted fur burger." Marko snickered and then hid his mouth behind his hand as Mercede shot him a glare.

He sniffed the teddy again." No, but I thought it smelled a little fresh in the store, maybe whomever decided to take it or whatever took it from the our den got blood on it." Could another vampire be able to mask their smell, or have a power to remove it, just to mess with us? We haven't seen anything of that group that's been hovering near our territory borders."

" I don't think so, but it might be possible, the one that would have done it would have to been very cleaver, but still strange they took that teddy bear." David came and got the bear from us and shoved the thing under his arm." Just let us catch who it is, we can deal with them then when it comes to it." David gave him an amused look." Michael." David threw the bear at him, he caught the thing. " Don't be letting a toy give you the creeps, it's a little embarrassing." David then chuckled at him, he flipped David off.

" Funny, I'm fine." He sits on the fountain and gives the freaky teddy a contemplative look, it was creepy, but he could make it less creepy. He pulls the Walkman from his jacket and sets the headphones over its head." Now what would creepy evil teddies listen to." he opened the Walkman." Nah, don't think Journey works." He does a double take, maybe grandpas insanity really was inheritable, because he thought he just saw the thing frown at him. " uh, yea." He clears his throat." I like them." he sets the cassette down and pulls up a tape case that was sitting in the fountain, opens it and digs threw." Ozzy I bet." He pops the tape into the Walkman and hits play.

" Dude you wont let me use it, but you let a dumb toy? You're such a douche." Paul started laughing.

" Shut up, you got a stereo, sides, looks like a good accessory on the thing." He then digs around in his pockets and pulls out his keys, grining having an idea. He picks the bear up and shifts to his vampiric form just long enough to use his claw to poke a hole in the things left ear before shifting back to looking human, then he pulls a key chain off the keys, he had a couple, one was a marijuana leaf David had given him from a kill, he attached it, hooking it threw the small hole in the teddies ear that he made. " Ok, now you look cool, just need a leather jacket." He laughed and set the teddy down, placing the head phones back on its head.

" You're giving my gifts away?" David was leering at him, though he sensed Davids amusement.

" Jealous of Teddy? Yea, I'm Teddys' mate now. All your gifts are Teddys gifts." He kisses the bear and makes a show of tongue on stuff toys mouth action. " We're deeply in love. We're going to elope and you'll never, ever see us again." He was trying not to fall over from laughter by the time he finished saying that. He dropped the bear back down onto the fountains edge.

He finally opened his eyes, he was laughing so much, only to suddenly cut it off. David was standing right over him." Oh fuc.."

" Oh fuck is right Michael." David grins darkly at him then shifted to the vampiric form, suddenly David had his claws dug deep into his shoulder under the jacket and jerked him to his feet to drag him off from the audience. He really had to jeer David about the mate thing and make out with the stuffed toy in front of David, not to mention the whole humping Marko with it joke earlier, real smart.

" Better you than me bro." Paul laughed and then gave out a wolf whistle.

Marko was just grinning at him and waving bye bye.

Dwayne and Mercede where on the couch and both where looking smug watching him get dragged off to endure Davids brand of loving domination.


	25. Chillin'

**Nightmare fuel past ****** Frog Comics ****

**Chillin'**

They all woke at the same time pretty much soon as the sun dipped far enough below the horizon that its rays did no harm. It was also pretty much impossible to stay awake once the sun reached a painfully burn you to a crisp height, unless of coarse you're attacked during sleep.

" Owe, shit." He woke feeling a sharp pinch in his foot. He looked up towards the pole." Damnit David!" He shoves David whos foot had at some point over lapped his and buried its claws into him." Get your fat claws out of my foot." He shoves again, causing David to hiss at him in irritation, but victory, David had pulled his claws off his foot, he rubs the soreness from it...

" Hey what's up with that?" Marko sounded confused, Marko was looking towards the floor.

He bent his head to look at the bottom of the cave." What the hell? OK that isn't funny." He looked at David who was looking down in confusion.

" Someone got some real balls and a death wish." Paul didn't have a laugh in his voice, which was rare, Paul was rarely serious, but considering what was below them.

David dropped down first and sniffed the air a moment then growled and picked up the mutilated teddy bear from the center of the floor and took a sniff of it. " This little joke is no longer amusing."

They all had came down this was getting annoying. Something had been coming into their den and moving the bear around for the past week. Paul had came in with the thing one time, it had been laying on the beach, just laying there as if someone dropped it in the sand.

The strange part was that when the teddy was found outside, it would have a switch blade next to it. If inside it was sat somewhere, usually sitting up position as if was just hanging out. One time he found the bear sitting with the headphones on, tape playing, when he listened on what was playing on the tape, he found it was being played backwards.

At first it seemed funny, even if they didn't like trespassers and wanted to rip who ever was messing with the bear apart, it still became a bit of a joke. This joke was getting old fast. David was the one that played the mind games with his victims, no one played them on David.

" You know if you would have ditched it when I said to, we wouldn't have this problem." He couldn't help, but snicker. Suddenly he gets slapped with the mutilated bear.

" Shut up Michael." David then throws the thing at him.

After they flew from their roosting area, he drops the teddy back on the fountains edge. They flew out the top of the roost, sure the opening ran down to ground level, but you'd have to crawl on hands and knees and risk getting snagged on boards and getting stuck in a small opening wasn't his idea of fun.

" Still no scent of anyone coming in to move the bear." He stated, he couldn't smell any sign that anyone had been in there and this was starting to make them all edgy.

" We'll catch the prankster soon enough." David was determined to find out and likely horribly torture the one playing games on them.

**** latter ****

" I'd be up for strip poker if we had enough girls." He casts his eyes towards Mercede. " That don't look like you David, no offense Mercede." Mercede flips him off.

" Note to self, hire hookers." David side glances at him with a blank expression on his face. David held a poker face even while cracking a joke, but they where also playing poker.

"Shit, hookers! Yea fun and a meal all in one!" Paul didn't have a good poker face.

" But STD free is the way to be Paul!" Marko had a good poker face.

" Hand Paul a condom and then tell him game on, he'll be fine.. Just the part where he drinks the blood and gets ass rot of the mouth might be a problem." Dwayne said dryly, also poker face.

" I'm surprised it hasn't rotted off from sluts disease." Mercede was grinning and picks up a card.

" Shut. Up... " Paul then glances at David." I know you're hiding a card in that damn coat of yours."

" Calling me a cheat?"David, still poker faced and looking at his cards.

" Yes!" We all respond in unison.

David glances up from his cards self satisfied smirk and a dark expression." Then your own fault for loosing since you already know." David lets out a low laugh, then puts down a fucking straight flush." Guess I win." He says as they groan and throw down their cards.

" There bear's gone." Dwayne suddenly says, confusion in his voice.

" What do you mean the bear is gone?" David got up from the make shift table we had thrown together and went to look around the couch where we had dropped the thing." It really fucking isn't here. It couldn't have damned well walked out, and no one could have snuck past us, where the hell did it go." David was not happy and it showed, David had shifted to the vampire form, searching around the cave trying to find where the bear went and sniff out anyone that could have, impossibly, with us awake slipped past. The idea that anyone could sneak pass David and grab the bear without any of them noticing was enough to nearly enraged the vampire.

" Nothing, we herd nothing, nor any scent, why couldn't we smell or hear anything David?" Marko asked, unnerved, it had them all unnerved and a little bit pissed off.

" I don't know. There's no possible way something could have passed us all without sound or even their scent and to grab that bear." David growled out.

" What if ... The bear walked out." Dwayne had said this in a way that wasn't a question. " What if it's been moving on it's own? That some how it came alive."

" That can't be possible, it's not like we could cast some kind of spell on the thing." David answered.

" I hate to say this, but Dwayne might be right." Mercede pointed at faint marks in the dirty cave floor that looked almost like tiny foot steps in the dust, foot steps about the side of the teddy bears feet.

" Oh great, I feel like I'm in a bad episode of Tales From The Dark Side." He snorted." So there's a loose messed up looking teddy bear running around, how bad could it be?" He couldn't think the teddy even if freakishly now somehow moving of its own, would be much danger, but then he did smell fresh blood on it, but really how bad could it be?

**** Frog Comics ****

**Nightmare fuel starts**

Edgar and Alen had just closed up shop and where about ready to head to bed when they herd a deep gruff voice.

" Hey kid, you like vampires so much, what do you think of teddy bears?'

" Hu what hey we are ... Closed?" Edgar turned around and glanced around in confusion.

" Hey buddy, your drug head mom ever tell you it's rude to not look at someone when they talk to you? You're a rude kid, or is it because I'm stuffed with Fluff?"

" Holy shit!" Edgar jumped when he looked down. " Alen this isn't funny!" Edgar naturally figured Alen was trying to prank him.

" What you talking about Edgar?" Alen came out from the back rooms." Shit what's with the ugly teddy bear?"

" Wise ass's hu?" Suddenly the bear flipped a switch blade out from who knows where." I think I'll teach you two some manners, nice and slow."

" Shit, Teddy Ruxpins' evil twin just flipped out a knife!" Alen yelled and then grabbed Edgar and pulled him back behind the counter.

" Now boys, no need to yell." The teddy bear started walking towards them." You two look sooo miserable, to bad your parents are such a drag hu? Always smoking themselves into lala land, all because they can't handle the world around them. Bet you where surprised when you found out vampires where real in those comics, your little twisted fantasy turned real, maybe one day your fantasy that your worthless parents will magically wake up and love you like normal parents will come true to.. Fat chance kiddies."

" Shut up!" Edgar grabs a water pistol from under the counter, he had decided to keep one handy every since the fight with Max and now squirts the demonic teddy bear.

" Oh no, I'm melting, melting, what a world! The pain!" Suddenly the bear falls over, stopping it's slow advance.

" Yea, take that" pause, what the hell did you call an evil teddy bear?" Demon teddy!" best Edgar could come up with, so he spits it out with all the hate he could muster.

" Totally nailed that thing." Alen said and he and Edgar start to do their handshake." ... The meanest...

" The deadest." suddenly the bear lunges at them, managing to Slice Alens' hand severely when they tried to get out of the way.

" Awww you moved, don't look surprised stupid, I look like a vampire to you? Gonna take more than your little wittle water gun, you two are fucked kiddies." The bear hopped off the counter and started heading for the Frogs.

"Run!" Edgar shouted and grabbed Alen and dragged him behind the door to the back rooms, slamming it shut and locking it just before the bear could get to them. " Alen, shit, your hand's bleeding." Edgar pulled his bandanna off and wrapped Alens hand tight to stop the blood flow.

" What are we going to do, there's nothing like that thing in the comics! What are we going to do!" Alen was panting and near white from fear, any closer and that bear would have slit his throat.

" Now that's not nice, go and slam a door in my face, naughty, naughty. Don't worry, I'll get that door open, then we can really play, play until you both brake." Demonic laughter followed the bears words.

" We have to do something, I don't want my tomb stone to read: Here lies Alen Frog, died by knifing from an ugly stuffed toy bear!"

" We're not gonna die! Shit what was that?" Edgar looked at the door hearing a noise. Then suddenly loud banging, something very large was slamming into the door now, causing it to shake.

Edgar and Alen clutch each other screaming in terror as they press against the door trying to keep the thing on the other side from knocking down the door.


	26. Revalation

**This IS the last chapter of this story**

**Revelation**

Visiting time, he walked up, popped the door open off the kitchen and steps in, then decides to try and turn on his heel and escape the awkward moment. Sam had his head down and was getting lectured about something and he didn't want to get dragged into it.

" Mike!" Sam, damit, Sam would drag him into what ever mess Sam got into.

His mom turned around." And where do you think you are going?" Mom didn't look to happy.

" Wait, I didn't do anything!" He rushes out, he didn't do anything as far as he knew, damn Sam.

" You knew about what Sams' been doing! With the dog!" Moms' voice was raised, and oh crap she must have caught Sam. " I don't know what to do between you two, you going off and not telling me you got turned into a vampire for a year and now I find out Sam has been just as long hiding that he's been doing the dog and you knew? "

He winced, well this wasn't good, mom wasn't happy about him and Sam keeping the whole blood sucking night-stalker thing from her, now Sams' little nasty secrets out, so moms ticked she was kept in the dark again. " I couldn't really handle finding out about Sam, and then also changing into a blood sucking monster is a bit worse than puberty and not something that can be discussed with: Now Your Body's Changing, books." The awkward dreaded moment with mom and her kids books on puberty. Mom had trouble trying to explain such personal things to her son, so he had to sit threw horrified as she read about Mr.. Bunny going threw the changes brought on by puberty. He ever finds where mom hid that book, he's going to burn it.

Mom seemed to be mulling over what he said then looked at Sam who was staring at the floor. " I don't know, for Sam some counseling might have helped."

"No pills, no shrinks!" Sam burst out.

" I don't think counseling would have helped Sam very much, I don't think he chose willingly to um... Lust for Nanook. Some kids are just born messed up in the head for some reason." Was hard for him to keep a straight face saying that. Sam shot him a dirty look.

" Maybe we all need some counseling, is anyone in this family normal?" Mom asked.

Right then grandpa walked passed and stopped, a dead animal under his arm, another rabbit. " Me and the Widow Johnson decided to elope in Las Vegas, see you in two weeks." Grandpa gives them a big grin, then heads out the door. Grandpa just had to drop another bomb on mom.

" Um, mom, I think you're the only one "normal" Grandpa's an alien." Sam said this with all certainty. Mom gave Sam a funny look, before running after grandpa.

He and Sam where alone now in the kitchen. He looks at Sam." Mom might need counseling after this." Sam just nods without a word. Seemed normal was a rare commodity in their freaky family.

**** Territory Run ****

I only smell one male and two females, seems they're still halfies, must bee feeding on animals to keep from loosing it to the hunger." Marko remarks.

" Still trailing our territory, but down two of their pack? Something's up, they still also not crossed our boundaries." David doesn't stop or turn as he leads the walk along their territory.

" What would cause a pack, a weaker one to just skirt our boarder like that and now missing two of their members?" He mused out loud.

" For now, I can only think something is driving them this close and they aren't stupid enough to try and take up residence in our territory, knowing they would have to fight us off." David responded.

" There might be another pack that has claimed territory in the area and they lost ground and now stuck near our boarders. Even the full vampires must be to young to not have decided to move on to new territory and try to claim it. Often young groups without experienced and strong members perish because they're to weak do to youth and lack of experience to hold claim to a territory and get pushed out, having no way of hunting an getting proper shelter." Marko added from behind him.

" That sucks." Only thing he could think of in response.

"It does, hunters usually get them. It's probably why the three females are still halflings, it'd make it easier on the group if they aren't all needing to hunt for human blood. " David suddenly stops." Speak of the little devils."

They all gathered around David to look at what stopped him, figuring it was the group. Sure enough it was , two halfling females, one blond, the other brunette and a black haired full vampire male, which had turned and looked their way. The male suddenly hissed and started running off opposite of their boarder, causing the two frightened girls to follow.

" Well they certainly don't want to challenge us." Dwayne remarked watching the three disappear from sight.

" That was a bit strange." he scratched his head finding this packs reaction unusual, it wasn't like they where going to attack, the other pack hadn't crossed into their territory and he for one was curious why they been skirting it.

David just looks a little indifferent, yet curious, looking off in the direction the small group went. " Something's diffidently up with them, lets keep moving."

**Got 6 favs and that's as good as reviews for me, so second story coming up, It is rated M.**

**Thanks to VogueCharlotteVogue and Mrs. Ace Merrill for your devotion and also thansk to the guests and others whom reviewed. :}**


	27. Heads Up!

**The Prologue**

_Me only cruel immortality_

_Consumes: I wither slowly in thine arms,_

_Here at the quiet limit of the world,_

_A white-haired shadow roaming like a dream_

_The ever-silent spaces of the East,_

_Far-folded mists, and gleaming halls of morn._

_Alas! for this gray shadow, once a man -_

_So glorious in his beauty and thy choice,_

_Who madest him thy chosen, that he seemed_

_To his great heart none other than a God!_

_** Excerpt from Tithonus by Tennyson **__- __**1859**_

* * *

Posting this portion of my prologue for story two here in case a few haven't read my changes/ review. I got 6 Favs for this story, which was enough so I posted the squeal, just it is rated M. If you want to read the squeal, you'll have to look under rated M.

* * *

**READ this please before you decide to post assumptions that assume about me the writer! People instead of assuming ask my reasoning. I do NOT do the bloody "shipping" as it's called of any pairings, I don't even do bloody romance. My writing is based purely on analytical view of the movie. (Sam was taken out of context for this story, but it is ENTERTAINMENT, not my view.) If you can't be mature enough to sign in on your name and instead hide behind being a guest to leave assuming and insulting comments, then you shouldn't leave them. ( Opinions are fine as long as it is an opinion of the story, not an insult towards me.)  
**

**Do to troll guest reviews are off/ moderated.**


End file.
